About Life, Love and Madness
by Kitana-Sama
Summary: O maior desafio da adolescência é se integrar e se descobrir. E no mundo bruxo, as coisas não são em nada diferentes. Acompanhe as aventuras daqueles que nasceram e cresceram durante a Guerra contra Voldemort, em seu maior desafio, sobreviver ao ano letivo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. [Capítulo III ON. Universo Canônico HP. Apenas OC.]
1. Fichas e Canons

**Disclaimer:** O universo de Harry Potter, suas personagens, criaturas e todos seus elementos pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic é para fins de entretenimento dos fãs, apenas, e não tem qualquer interesse de arrecadar recursos.  
Todas as personagens Canon são de autoria minha e de Miyo Kyouhei.

Oi, gente!

Essa é a minha primeira fic do universo de Harry Potter. Sou uma super fã e li a série inteira, vi todos os filmes, por isso, decidi escrever uma fanfiction que se passe nesse universo com a ajuda de minha BFF Miyo Kyouhei que me deu a ideia e é uma parceira, beta, co-autora.

Como eu sou uma purista, a fic se passa depois do Harry e Cia terem se formado e antes de seus filhos ingressarem em Hogwarts. Será uma fic de Fichas, mas os pares serão Canons que eu e a Mi criamos, ao invés de ficar pensando em aparência e tals, elegemos Avatares, ou seja, celebridades para representá-los. Eu reservei uma personagem para ela e haverá uma para mim, mas vou deixar a critério de todos escolherem.

**Resumo:** O maior desafio da adolescência é se integrar e se descobrir. E no mundo bruxo, as coisas não são em nada diferentes. Acompanhe as aventuras daqueles que cresceram durante a Guerra contra Voldemort, em seu maior desafio, sobreviver ao ano letivo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

* * *

**1\. Regras:**

**1.1.** É proibido fazer personagens que tenham parentesco próximo com os personagens principais da série original. Vamos lá, o mundo bruxo é grande... Por isso, não vou aceitar fichas de netos do Dumbledore, primos dos Weasley, irmãos adotivos do Draco. Não, não e NÃO! Se quiser fazer um Weasley, que seja um primo muito distante de um outro ramo da família e que não tem proximidade e contato com o lado de Arthur e Molly Weasley e filhos, coisas nessa linha.

**1.2.** Harry, Rony, Hermione são celebridades. São conhecidos por todos. Não, não são amigos de todos. Outra, eles já se formaram há algum tempo e os filhos deles ainda não tem idade para entrar na escola. Portanto sua personagem não irá conhecê-los ou ser amiga deles.

**1.3.** Todas as Casas são ótimas! Sério! Por isso, tentem não cair em clichês de "todo Sonserino é um arrogante malvado" ou "Todo Lufano é bonzinho", claro que todas as casas possuem determinadas características, contudo o ser-humano é mais complexo que isso, veja o Harry, ele detém todas características para ser um Sonserino, assim como todas para ser um membro da Grifinória. Tentem evitar fazer personagens apenas da Grifinória e Sonserina, please.

**1.4.** Quer algum Avatar que não está na lista? Pode pedir, nós nos viramos nos 30 e damos um jeito!

**1.5.** Pode ter alguma relação com algum Canon? Sim, pode! Pode ser irmã, prima, amiga de infância, etc. Pode até começar como namorada de algum que não necessariamente será seu par. Só vou pedir para não começarem direto com o par.

**1.6.** Partam do princípio que a McGonagall é a atual Diretora. E que os professores que sobreviveram a Guerra, são professores.

**1.7.** Para as cenas, levem em consideração a idade e posição dos personagens, não tem como gostar e começar a sair com uma pessoa da Staff em um lugar público comum e achar que não haverão sérias consequências para ambos.

**1.8.** Sua ficha pode passar por pequena modificações. Eu não vou sair por ai mudando a ficha inteira, mas às vezes algumas pequenas alterações são necessárias para incluir a personagem no enredo e pode acontecer. Me comprometo a evitar ao máximo qualquer alteração, mas espero que permitam que eu faça caso seja realmente necessário.

**1.9.** Serão escolhidas as 7 melhores fichas. Ou seja, as mais originais, coerentes e bem escritas. Portanto, caprichem e nada de personagens overpower ou sem qualquer defeito.

**2\. Os Canons:**

**Canon:** Leonides "Leo" Fawley  
**Avatar:** Ben Barnes  
**Idade/aniversário:** 17 anos/ 10 de Novembro /Signo de Escorpião  
**Casa:** Sonserina  
**Raça:** Puro-sangue  
**Breve histórico:** Sua família, tradicionalmente, frequenta a Sonserina.  
**Personalidade:** Carismático, autoritário, mimado e orgulhoso.  
**Relacionamento:** Pai, Mãe, Irmão caçula.  
**Par:** Reservado.

**Canon:** Frederic "Freddie" Moore  
**Avatar:** Alex Pettfyer  
**Idade/aniversário:** 17 anos/21 de Fevereiro/ Signo de Peixes  
**Casa:** Grifinória  
**Breve histórico:** Seu pai é um nascido muggle que se formou com honras em Hogwarts e possui um bom cargo no Ministério da Magia. Sua família acredita em lutar para ter as coisas e fazer tudo com esforço, por isso, Freddie se esforça para ser um ótimo aluno, além disso, é Goleiro do time de Quadribol de sua casa desde o 4o ano, algo que merece destaque, já que é um grande goleiro, entretanto, suas conquistas no Quadribol sempre foram ofuscadas por seu melhor amigo e capitão, Dean Prince.  
**Raça:** Mestiço  
**Personalidade: **Não gosta de estar na sombra de ninguém, e gosta muito de provar seu valor para outras pessoas. É orgulhoso, e não gosta de perder. Tem um pouco de inveja do melhor amigo Dean, pois mesmo com todo o seu esforço como goleiro do time, Dean tem maior reconhecimento entre os alunos, por isso sustenta também uma certa rivalidade, apesar de Freddie ser bem popular. Tem notas melhores que as do amigo.  
**Relacionamento:** Pai nascido muggle, Mãe Bruxa Puro-Sangue.  
**Par:** Vago.

**Canon:** Seth Tiberius Prince  
**Avatar:** Chris Pine  
**Idade/aniversário:** 30 anos/ 20 de agosto/ Signo de Leão  
**Casa:** Professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e Diretor da Grifinória  
**Raça:** Puro-Sangue  
**Breve histórico:** Hogwarts precisava de um bom Professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, o que veio a calhar para Seth, já que não queria conviver com a recém ex-esposa, que também atua como Auror e costumava ser sua parceira de trabalho. Apesar de não ter escolhido ser professor ele lida com a profissão com empenho. Escolheu essa disciplina pra lecionar porque sempre foi o mais rápido em duelos quando trabalhava como auror e também quando estava na escola.  
**Personalidade:** Super confiante, carismático, inteligente, divertido cutucando as pessoas habilmente sem ofendê-las. Possui um ego gigantesco, mas é um ótima pessoa e tem um grande coração. Possuí valores morais muito fortes e estaria disposto a desobedecer ordens superiores se essas fossem contra sua moral.  
**Relacionamento:** Tio de Dean Prince, é o irmão caçula do pai do aluno, e tem uma relação muito boa com o sobrinho.  
**Par:** Vago.

**Canon:** Robin Lewis  
**Avatar:** Ed Speleers  
**Idade/aniversário:** 16 anos/ 7 de Abril / Signo de Áries  
**Casa:** Lufa-Lufa  
**Raça:** Mestiço  
**Breve histórico:** Viveu a maior parte do tempo na Romênia, e sua família é conhecida por lidar com dragões. Por isso tem uma aptidão grande com animais, e é o primeiro da turma em Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas. Gosta de ir para a floresta, por isso muitas vezes acompanha Caleb nas detenções.  
**Personalidade:** Para ele nunca há tempo ruim, é simpático com todos e é muito difícil ele reclamar de alguém ou ficar bravo com alguma coisa. Sempre está com um sorriso no rosto, mesmo nas manhãs já está de bom humor. Gosta muito de criaturas mágicas e animais, no geral. Se Hagrid arranjar algum bichinho exótico, Robin é aquele que vai ajudar o meio-gigante a escondê-lo e, não bastasse, a cuidar do bichinho.  
**Relacionamento:** Pai, Mãe, três irmãs mais novas e um irmão mais velho.  
**Par:** Vago.

**Canon:** Alastair Kinsley  
**Avatar:** Drew Fuller  
**Idade/aniversário:** 16 anos/ 2 de Setembro / Signo de Virgem  
**Casa:** Corvinal  
**Raça:** Puro-sangue  
**Breve histórico:** É herdeiro de uma das famílias mais poderosas do mundo bruxo. Não de dinheiro nem de influência política, mas de poder mágico, mesmo, todos os membros da família são meio gênios da magia, tem mais magia neles, tem poderes mais fortes que o comum. Ele tenta a todo custo não revelar o seu sobrenome por causa disso, e tenta não se sair tao bem nas aulas pra não ser assediado. Além disso, sua mãe faleceu quando era pequeno  
**Personalidade:** Recluso, não tem tantos amigos e não costuma frequentar eventos sociais, mas tudo por medo do seu poder e de ser descoberto. Não quer que ninguém se aproxime de si por interesse.  
**Relacionamento:** Pai, Madrasta e Meia-irmã mais velha.  
**Par:** Vago.

**Canon:** Dean Acacius Prince  
**Avatar:** Zac Efron  
**Idade/aniversário:** 17 anos/ 8 de Agosto / Signo de Leão  
**Casa:** Grifinória  
**Raça**: Puro-sangue  
**Breve histórico:** Em seu segundo ano já ingressou no Time de Quadribol por sua grande habilidade como Artilheiro e, já no 5º ano se tornou Capitão, conquistando a Taça de Quadribol das Casas por dois anos seguidos, quer coroar sua estada em Hogwarts com o terceiro título. Leva Quadribol muito a sério e adora curtir sua fama de capitão e campeão. Sempre está com uma namorada nova, bonita e sua vida é matéria de fofocas pela escola.  
**Personalidade:** O Golden Boy da Grifinória. Sempre teve toda a atenção para si, e por isso, é difícil chamar a atenção dele. Ele é acostumado com assedio dos estudantes e é difícil ter laços profundos com outras pessoas por isso. Tem muito medo de relacionamentos inteiramente por interesse, pois já teve experiências com isso, mas ao mesmo tempo gosta de curtir a sua fama escolar.  
**Relacionamento:** Pai e Mãe bruxos. Seu tio é o Professor de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas.  
**Par:** Vago.

**Canon:** Alberich Abbott  
**Avatar:** Miles Teller  
**Idade/aniversário:** 17 anos/ 11 de Dezembro/ Signo de Sagitário  
**Casa:** Sonserina  
**Raça:** Puro-Sangue.  
**Breve histórico:** Como a maioria dos Sonserinos, sua família é tradicional do mundo Bruxo e bem abastada. Nunca teve que se preocupar com, absolutamente, nada. Sua irmã mais velha se formou há algum tempo, também pela Sonserina e começou a atuar como Medibruxa no Saint Mungus.  
**Personalidade:** Gosta de curtir a vida, e está em todas as festas de Hogwarts, autorizadas pelos professores ou não. Para ele tudo é motivo de curtição, não importa o dia da semana. Seu sonho é viajar pelo mundo conhecendo as diferentes culturas mágicas, e claro, as mulheres.  
**Relacionamento:** Pai, Mãe e Irmã e Irmão mais velhos.  
**Par:** Vago.

**Canon:** Deric Clayworth  
**Avatar:** Garrett Hedlund  
**Idade/aniversário:** 25 anos/ 18 de Abril/ Signo de Touro  
**Casa**: Foi da Grifinória.  
**Raça:** Puro-Sangue  
**Breve histórico:** Desde a guerra com Voldermort, a segurança de Hogwarts foi dobrada, e Derick é o auror responsável pela segurança dos menores em Hogwarts. Ele nem sempre está na escola, porque também trabalha no ministério, mas sempre supervisiona a segurança, desenvolve feitiços novos para proteção do castelo e seus alunos e vigia a floresta. Há rumores que ele também é responsável por fazer alguns trabalhos para a diretora da escola. Já trabalhou com Seth durante os anos de auror, e os dois são bem amigos.  
**Personalidade:** Ele é uma pessoa rígida, leva seu trabalho muito a sério, e geralmente não é de muitas palavras. Porém, quando não está a trabalho e se junta a Seth, os dois viram dois adolescentes de novo e tudo o que querem é bagunçar e recordar os velhos tempos.  
**Relacionamento:** Seus pais estão entre àqueles que desapareceram durante a Guerra contra Voldemort.  
**Par:** Vago.

**Canon:** Theobaldus "Theo" Wilkes  
**Avatar:** Ed Westwick  
**Idade/aniversário:** 17 anos/ 10 de Fevereiro/ Signo de Aquário  
**Casa:** Sonserina  
**Raça:** Puro-Sangue  
**Breve histórico:** O pai é dono da maior distribuidora de vassouras profissionais para Quadribol do mundo. Por isso, sua família tem muito dinheiro, tendo sempre o melhor de tudo. Não teve uma figura materna enquanto crescia.  
**Personalidade:** Consegue sempre tudo o que quer. Porém, tende a ser vingativo quando seus planos são impedidos por alguém, executando armações complexas só para ter sucesso em sua vingança. Também é um sedutor e valoriza muito dinheiro e mulheres.  
**Relacionamento: **Pai e avós paternos.  
**Par:** Vago.

**Canon:** Jake Morgan  
**Avatar:** Penn Badgley  
**Idade/aniversário:** 16 anos/ 15 de Junho/ Signo de Gêmeos  
**Casa:** Corvinal  
**Raça:** Nascido de Muggles.  
**Breve histórico:** Como viveu em casa de muggles, sempre teve uma grande paixão por livros de fantasia e a cultura _sci-fi_. É muito inteligente e com uma linha de pensamento muito rápida. Não é acostumado com a moda bruxa, e geralmente se feste com roupas largas. Sempre gostou muito de histórias de assassinatos sem explicação e_ serial killers_ do mundo mágico.  
**Personalidade:** A maioria dos estudantes acha difícil de manter uma conversa com Jake. Ele sempre fala demais e acaba fugindo do assunto, não mantendo a linha de pensamento, o que acaba confundindo as pessoas. Sempre quando há um assunto do seu interesse ele se empolga mais do que o normal, ficando bem afobado. É muito esperto, e conhece curiosidades sobre praticamente todas os objetos mágicos. Tem uma imaginação fértil.  
**Relacionamento:** Criado pela Mãe e Padrasto, seu Pai o visitava aos Fins-de-Semana. Possui uma meio-irmã por parte de pai e um irmão de criação.  
**Par:** Vago.

**Canon:** Luke Ank  
**Avatar:** Theo James  
**Idade/aniversário**: 17 anos/ 11 de Abril/ Signo de Touro  
**Casa:** Corvinal  
**Raça**: Puro-sangue  
**Breve histórico:** Sua família é composta por pai, mãe e sete irmãos, sendo todos homens. Ele é o sétimo filho, tendo apenas um irmão mais novo. Sua vida inteira conviveu mais com homens, e por isso tem uma dificuldade em conversar com meninas. É o catcher do time da Corvinal, e é o capitão do time.  
**Personalidade:** Tem uma cara de poucos amigos, mas é um coração mole. Sempre da umas respostas meio grossas e se arrepende imediatamente depois porque ele não pensou antes de falar. A pior coisa que pode acontecer com ele é ver uma garota chorar, pois ele fica imediatamente sem reação. Adora zoar com seus amigos, e tem umas brincadeiras meio brutas e braçais devido a sua convivência com irmãos.  
**Relacionamento:** Pai, Mãe, Seis irmãos mais velhos e um irmão mais novo.  
**Par:** Vago.

**Canon:** Sebastian Robert Whitaker  
**Avatar:** Richard Madden  
**Idade/aniversário:** 17 anos/ 12 de Janeiro/ Signo de Capricórnio  
**Casa:** Grifinória  
**Raça:** Mestiço  
**Breve histórico:** Seu pai vem de uma família de Puro-Sangues, todos aurores. Assim como o avô, bizavô e todos seus ancestrais antes dele, seu pai é o Chefe do Departamento de Aurores do Ministério da Magia e é esperado que Sebastian siga o mesmo caminho. É o filho de ser pai, em todos os sentidos, seja de aparência ou de personalidade.  
**Personalidad**e: Leva a vida muito a sério. É o herdeiro natural do pai como chefe da família e tem plena consciência disso, possui um senso fortíssimo de honra e justiça. Aplicado e valoriza muito àqueles que trabalham duro, pois é estudioso e muito focado, também é muito responsável. Apesar de não ser muito afetuoso e até meio frio, demonstra grande carinho com as irmãs mais novas, especialmente por Britanny que acabou de ingressar no Primeiro Ano. Excelente em duelos.  
**Relacionamento:** Pai, Mãe, Duas irmãs mais novas (Rosalyn, da Corvinal, e Britanny, também da Grinfinória).  
**Par:** Vago.

**Canon**: James "Jim" La Feuvre  
**Avatar:** Logan Lerman  
**Idade/aniversário:** 16 anos/ 25 de setembro/ Signo de Libra  
**Casa:** Lufa-Lufa  
**Raça:** Mestiço (meio-veela)  
**Breve histórico:** Sua mãe era Veela, e por isso ele tem uma beleza angelical. Sempre teve notas boas, no geral, apesar de ser estudioso para não ter muitos problemas. Como passa muito tempo na Biblioteca estudando, se relaciona bem com os nerds, em geral. Apenas tem cara de inocente, pois por muito tempo teve um relacionamento com uma mulher bem mais velha, o que acabou por virar quase uma "lenda urbana" da Escola e muitos alunos desacreditam nisso, como se fosse uma brincadeira de mau-gosto.  
**Personalidade:** James é tímido, sempre está na biblioteca, geralmente com Jake. Se dá bem na escola, mas tem poucos amigos, muito leais, mas poucos. Não gosta muito de quadribol, nem liga. Garotas que gostam dele geralmente são inocentes e acham ele fofo, porém, quando o assunto é o sexo oposto, James é um verdadeiro libertino, apesar de passar a imagem de santo. É responsável e bem tranquilo, possui uma boa índole e por isso todos duvidam de seu lado mais libertino.  
**Relacionamentos:** Pai, Mãe veela.  
**Par:** Vago.

**Canon:** Sean McDonágh  
**Avatar:** Joseph Morgan  
**Idade/aniversário:** 22 anos/ 19 de Agosto / Signo de Leão  
**Casa:** Foi da Sonserina  
**Raça:** Puro-sangue  
**Breve histórico:** Nascido em uma família tradicional bruxa irlandesa, uma das mais antigas e dizem que de origem celta. Formou-se recentemente da academia de auror, e trabalha junto com Derick. Como é novato, tem pouca experiência em lidar com algumas situações e seus superiores tiram sarro dele, mas a verdade é que ele é muito capaz e um dos mais novos a conseguir um trabalho como Auror com tanta responsabilidade. Costuma sair em suas folgas com Seth e Deric.  
**Personalidade:** Por ter sempre andado em círculos mais reclusos da sociedade bruxa é bem eloquente na sua fala, e consegue se safar de praticamente qualquer situação usando a sua lábia. É um eterno romântico, e sabe conquistar uma garota apenas com a fala. É um verdadeiro 'lord'.  
**Relacionamento:** Pai, Mãe e Irmão Caçula (formou-se há dois anos em Hogwarts).  
**Par:** Vago.

**Canon:** Benjamin "Ben" Taylor  
**Avatar:** Sam Claflin  
**Idade/aniversário:** 17 anos / 19 de julho/ Signo de Câncer  
**Casa:** Lufa-Lufa  
**Raça:** Mestiço  
**Breve histórico:** É muito bonito e por isso possui uma legião de "fãs" que adorariam namorar ele, mas, Benjamin tem uma namorada Muggle desde a infância. E não há bruxa que consiga tirar essa menina da cabeça dele. Um amor de infância que perdura a tanto tempo que Ben já começa a pensar em quando e como pode pedir a namorada em casamento. Tem quase certeza que ela é o amor de sua vida.  
**Personalidade:** O cara legal que todo mundo gosta, ninguém tem uma coisa ruim pra falar dele. Educado e sempre de bom humor, ajuda todo mundo independente da casa. É romântico e acredita em um amor verdadeiro para a toda vida, em almas-gêmeas e tudo o mais.  
**Relacionamento:** Apenas Mãe e Irmão mais velho, seu pai faleceu quando ainda era muito novo.  
**Par:** Vago.

**Canon:** Nicolas Juan "Nico" Torres  
**Avatar:** Luke Pasqualino  
**Idade/aniversário:** 16 anos / 15 de setembro/ Signo de Virgem  
**Casa:** Corvinal  
**Raça:** Puro-sangue  
**Breve histórico:** Transferido de uma escola de magia de outro país no meio de seu 5º ano. Por ter grande parte de sua educação em outro país, sabe uns feitiços e poções que os outros alunos não estão familiarizados. Demorou um pouco para se adaptar no começo, mas já está bem melhor adaptado.  
**Personalidade:** Como todo latino, não é lá muito paciente, tem o pavio curto e não leva desaforo para casa. Por isso, tende a esbravejar e soltar milhões de impropérios em espanhol. Mas ao mesmo tempo é super caloroso e simpático, faz amigos muito fácil, além de ser muito solidário com todos que precisam de ajuda.  
**Relacionamento:** Pai e mãe, apenas.  
**Par:** Vago.

**Canon:** William Lewis  
**Avatar:** Andrew Garfiled  
**Idade/aniversário:** 16 anos/ 10 de março/ Signo de Peixes  
**Casa:** Lufa-Lufa  
**Raça:** Nascido Muggle  
**Breve histórico:** William Lewis levava uma vida bem comum em York, até descobrir que possui poderes mágicos e, posteriormente, ter recebido uma carta para ingressar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Inicialmente, seus pais pensaram ser algum tipo de piada, até um oficial do Ministério da Magia bater a porta de sua casa e explicar toda situação e como proceder a partir de então. A partir daí, foi para Hogwarts viver nesse mundo totalmente diferente do seu, enquanto seus pais diziam aos vizinhos e amigos que ele havia sido mandado para um colégio e internato particular na Escócia. É batedor do Time de Quadribol da Lufa-Lufa.  
**Personalidade:** É carismático e engraçado, como Victor, com quem, mantém uma amizade sólida, mas ele tem um senso de humor um pouco mais inocente do que o amigo, tem piadas mais "limpas" e sabe a hora de falar. Possui grande curiosidade sobre tudo o mundo bruxo.  
**Relacionamento:** Pai, Mãe e meia-irmã mais velha, do primeiro casamento de sua mãe.  
**Par:** Vago.

**Canon**: Aiolos Travers  
**Avatar:** Sebastian Stan  
**Idade/aniversário:** 17 anos/ 21 de outubro/ Signo de Libra  
**Casa:** Sonserina  
**Raça:** Mestiço  
**Breve histórico:** Não se sabe muito sobre sua família, apenas que seu pai é um comerciante bruxo. Desconfia-se que ele tem um negócio de poções ilegais na escola e as suspeitas só aumentam com a sua performance excepcional na aula de poções.  
**Personalidade:** Rude com tudo e com todos. Não respeita professores ou alunos e parece não ligar nada para o que os outros pensam dele. Algumas vezes, aparece para aulas embriagado e por muitas vezes vai para enfermaria por causa disso. Na Copa das Casas, é um dos principais responsáveis por perder muitos pontos de sua casa.  
**Relacionamento:** Pai Bruxo e Mãe completamente muggle. Mas ninguém na escola sabe isso.  
**Par:** Vago.

**Canon:** Victor Shafiq  
**Avatar:** Robert Sheehan  
**Idade/aniversário:** 16 anos/ 31 de outubro/ Signo de Escorpião  
**Casa:** Lufa-lufa  
**Raça:** Puro-sangue  
**Breve histórico:** Sua família não tem boas relações e seus pais não se falam. Hogwarts é a verdadeira casa dele, e nenhum problema da família parece abalar o seu bom humor, além disso, sempre pode contar com William, seu melhor amigo e parceiro nas palhaçadas e piadas. Além disso, é um dos batedores do time da Lufa-Lufa, junto com William.  
**Personalidade:** Palhaço da turma. Sempre com alguma piadinha, chegando até ser inconveniente, mesmo durante aulas. Tudo tem um duplo sentido pra ele. Por causa de sua bagunça e brincadeiras, não é incomum estar de Detenção.  
**Relacionamento:** Pai e Madrasta, Mãe e Padrasto. Os pais não se falam de jeito nenhum.  
**Par:** Vago.

* * *

**3.** **Ficha:** Eu vou copiar a colar a ficha nas Reviews, porque ai fica mais fácil de colar.

**Nome:**

**Apelido(s):** (Opcional).

**Idade/Aniversário:** (Entre 15 e 17 anos, por favor!)

**Nacionalidade:**

**Raça:** (Se é nascido Muggle, mestiço ou puro-sangue)

**Casa: **(Eu não acredito que exista uma casa melhor ou pior, todas tem suas qualidades e defeitos. A Casa deve ser minimamente condizente com a personalidade. Ex: colocar uma pessoa que tem dificuldades de aprendizado na Corvinal não é possível.)

**Matérias em que vai melhor:**

**Matérias em que vai pior:**

**Varinha: **(Breve descrição da varinha. Links que podem ajudar- pottermore(ponto)potterish(ponto)com/harry-potter-e-a-pedra-filosofal/capitulo-05/momento-4/madeira-das-varinhas e pottermore(ponto)potterish(ponto)com/harry-potter-e-a-pedra-filosofal/capitulo-05/momento-4/nucleos-das-varinhas)

**Aparência:** (Pode indicar até um avatar, ou seja, uma celebridade que o represente pelo nome, mas peço, por favor, que façam uma descrição e não coloquem links.)

**Roupas:** (O que gosta de usar quando vai para Hogsmead, por exemplo, quando não está em aulas.)

**Personalidade:** (Ninguém é perfeito, sério! Todo mundo tem um lado que não é legal e não-perfeito e o contrário também é verdadeiro. Não quero Mary-Sues. E a personalidade deve ser minimamente coerente com a casa escolhida, não precisa ter todos os traços, mas eu parto do princípio que o Chapéu-Seletor não erra.)

**Família e Relacionamento:** (Quem é a família da personagem? Se dá bem com a família? Possui algum namorado? Quem?)

**Quais as características ideias de seus amigos?:** (Eu vou tentar juntar fichas pra formar turmas, sim! Afinal, a não ser que a personagem seja um lobo solitário, todos tem um melhor amigo ou amiga e uma turma de amigos.)

**História:** (Um breve resumo. Se for de uma nacionalidade não-Britânica e não-Européia, explique porque foi para Hogwarts.)

**Medos:**

**Ambição:** (O que quer ser quando sair de Hogwarts?)

**Manias:** (O mundo não é feito de manias bonitinhas.)

**Hobbies:** (O que gosta de fazer no tempo livre?)

**Algum talento ou algo que é excepcionalmente bom?:** (Não precisa necessariamente ser algo mágico... Pode ser, por exemplo, que toca violão excepcionalmente bem, ou que tem afinidade com animais. Sejam criativos, again.)

**Par:** (Mais de uma opção, por favor)

**O que acha dele no começo e depois?:**

**Como o trata no começo e depois?:**

**Alguma cena?:**

**Extras:** (Outras coisas importantes que não caibam nos outros itens... Se tem um bichinho de estimação, por exemplo).

* * *

Bom, é isso.

Boa sorte a todos.

Se quiserem podem mandar as fichas via review ou Mensagem Privada, fica a seu critério.

Abraços,

Kit


	2. Prólogo e Fichas Escolhidas

**Disclaimer:** O universo de Harry Potter, suas personagens, criaturas e todos seus elementos pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic é para fins de entretenimento dos fãs, apenas, e não tem qualquer interesse de arrecadar recursos.  
Todas as personagens Canon são de autoria minha e de Miyo Kyouhei.

* * *

Oi, gente!

Eu tive tempo de ler todas as fichas. Chegaram muitas fichas originais por reviews e Mensagem Privada e bem criativas e foi bem difícil escolher as sete melhores.

Primeiro, tem uma estatística que achei bem interessante... Não incluindo àqueles que decidiram que optariam depois ou não gostariam de um par, apenas uma pessoa não pediu o canon Dean Prince como par. Mas eu entendo, o Zac Effron é lindo! Hahahahaa!

Abaixo estão as escolhidas. A Miyo fez uma montagenzinha de avatares para as personagens escolhidas e pros canons que vão entrar na história. Tem um link abaixo (só substituir a legenda pelo sinal indicado) e também no meu Perfil aqui do FF. Recebi muitas fichas muito boas! Infelizmente, não posso usar todas, me coloquei o limite de Sete Fichas para conseguir trabalhar bem todas personagens e vou preservar isso, apesar de ter morrido de vontade de ignorar isso! A Miyo que me segurou, culpem ela! Hahahaha! Mentira...! Ainda assim, gostaria que mesmo que não foi escolhida acompanhasse a fic.

A ordem é **Nome (Casa) - Par - Autora (Recebida por Mensagem Privada-MP ou Review-R) - Meus comentários**.

\- Aelia Rosier (Sonserina) - Theobaldus "Theo" Wilkes - Lasciel Harcourt (MP) - _A Aelia não estará sozinha... Vai ganhar bffs de peso! E bom... Você vai ver! Se quiser mandar a cena por MP, fique a vontade._

\- Candance Crane (Corvinal) - Nenhum - Guest (R) - _A ideia foi ótima! Tive de mudar algumas coisas da história pra se encaixar no universo canônico de Harry potter. Você poderia se identificar? Quero muito saber quem fez a ficha._

\- Dora Morgan (Grifinória) - Dean Acacius Prince - mokorra (R) - _Mudei algumas coisas na ficha, como a casa... Essencialmente porque a Dora é nascida muggle, ainda assim, dona Dora vai tocar o terror em Hogwarts._

\- Josephine Evie Barton (Lufa-Lufa) - Frederic "Freddie" Moore - Shina com (MP) - _Eu amo a Josie...! Muito! E ela vai ser muito zoada... Mas, não me mate e tenha em mente que eu amo muito ela!_

\- Kiara Collins (Grifinória) - Deric Clayworth - Konoha Sisters (R) - _Mudei a Kiara de casa... Ela é uma Grifinória, agora! Amei a cena que você enviou e precisamos conversar sobre ela! ;D_

\- Katherine Lacorte (Corvinal) - William Lewis - Kammy (R) - _Eu tive que mudar um pouquinho... Porque sua história ficou tão completa, mas tão completa, que você resolveu tudo dentro da própria ficha!_

\- Lissa Park/ Park Ye Song (Lufa-Lufa) - Aiolos Travers - Lyta White (MP) - _Achei que ficou sensacional o envolvimento de ambos. Se prepare para um relação montanha-russa, com direito a loopings!_

**Link avatares**:https(dois pontos barra barra)www(ponto)dropbox(ponto)com(barra)sh(barra)y8hczfhjoijwaq5(barra)AADm4Sp4id3QKvVAHpORz83Ia?dl=0

* * *

Segue abaixo o dado das duas outras Canons, minha e da Miyo, que estarão na história:

**Canon:** Lilia Beloskvic  
**Idade/aniversário:** 16 anos/10 de Outubro/ Signo de Virgem  
**Casa:** Sonserina  
**Raça:** Puro-Sangue**  
Breve histórico:** Vem de uma família Puro-Sangue muito tradicional da Russia. Costumava estudar na Koldovstoretz, Escola de Magia Russa, mas foi transferida para Hogwarts por motivos desconhecidos. Odeia nascidos muggles e muggles, no geral, mas numa intensidade bem maior do que o padrão "normal" para Puro-Sangues. Desde que está em Hogwarts, em seu quinto ano, é a principal organizadora de festas legais e ilegais da Sonserina, costuma organizar as melhores festas da escola, mas também as mais exclusivas.  
**Personalidade: **Inteligente, arrogante e muitíssimo controladora. Não é uma pessoa que perdoa com facilidade e não tolera que cruzem seu caminho. É cheia de segredos e nunca fala sua vida para ninguém, nem para amigos muito íntimos. Ao mesmo tempo, sabe muitos segredos, por ser discreta e nunca falar nada, muitos confiam seus segredos a ela. É do tipo que têm amigos por status e pelo que eles podem lhe dar. Não é do tipo que se apega fácil a alguém e sabe dissociar muito bem atração física e sentimentos, propriamente ditos, por isso, não se importa de sair com alguém por mera atração física e sem qualquer compromisso.  
**Relacionamento:** Pai e mãe. Saiu algumas vezes com Sean quando foi enviada ao Reino Unido.  
**Par:** Leonides "Leo" Fawley.

**Canon:** Y. Dylan Ó'Cónnor  
**Idade/aniversário:** 17 anos/31 de Janeiro/ Signo de Aquário  
**Casa:** Sonserina  
**Raça:** Mestiço**  
Breve histórico:** Irlandesa, de uma família importante no mundo muggle de seu país e, por parte de mãe, no mundo bruxo. Sempre transitou por essas duas realidades muito bem. Cresceu como uma princesa, muito amada pela família e com grandes expectativas sobre si. Apesar de não ser a típica Puro-Sangue, sua família cobra que ela mantenha o Sangue Celta que corre em suas veias, puro, por isso, não toleram que ela namore com nenhum não-irlandês de origens Celtas. É uma aluna brilhante, que vai bem em tudo e é Monitora-Chefe.  
**Personalidade: **Dizem que foi selecionada para a casa errada, já que é muito inteligente, educada, gentil, solidária, legal e muito simpática, amiga de todos. Mas por trás de toda essa roupagem impecável Dylan é uma grande manipuladora, não é de prejudicar ninguém que não seja Dean Prince, mas usa dos outros para seus objetivos sem pudor nenhum e, pior, todos a amam, é a "Rainha" da Sonserina e de Hogwarts. Sempre corresponde a tudo que família e professores esperam dela e não é alguém que iria desapontá-los.  
**Relacionamento:** Pai nascido muggle, Mãe Bruxa Puro-Sangue. É rival direta de Dean Prince e ex-namorada do irmão-caçula de Sean.  
**Par:** Sebastian Robert Whitaker.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_"Para que a luz brilhe intensamente,  
a escuridão deve estar presente" - Francis Bacon_

Deric, o jovem auror de cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis e feições sérias caminhava pelos largos corredores do Ministério junto do novato irlandês de olhos azuis e cabelos curtos castanhos claros, puxados para o ruivo. O silêncio imperava entre os dois. Acabavam de voltar de uma missão para investigar um possível esconderijo de Bruxos das Trevas e já eram chamados pelo Chefe dos Aurores, pessoalmente, para uma nova missão. Deric mal conseguia conter a ansiedade e sua curiosidade, apesar de manter as feições sisudas de sempre; gostaria muito de saber o que era tão importante a ponto de serem convocados pelo próprio Franklin E. Whitaker, a sua sala.

\- Mal posso esperar para saber o motivo dele ter nos chamado! - Sean, o irlandês, sorria e demonstrava claramente sua ansiedade.

\- Se acalme, novato. Logo saberemos. - respondeu o mais velho. - E tente se comportar dignamente perante o Sr. Whitaker.

\- Deric, meu caro. - Sean sorriu zombateiro. - Fala como se fosse muito mais velho do que eu... E como se eu fosse um bicho do mato. Não se preocupe, sei muito bem me comportar.

\- Não sou muito mais velho, mas sou mais experiente. Lutei durante a Terceira Guerra Bruxa. - Deric rebateu. - E às vezes suas atitudes me fazem duvidar de sua capacidade de se comportar adequadamente em qualquer lugar.

\- Mas... – Sean se segurou ao perceber que estavam em frente à mesa da secretária de Franklin Whitaker.

A mulher deveria ter seus 40 e poucos anos. Os cabelos loiros-platinados, quase brancos, estavam presos em um coque firme e apertado no alto de sua cabeça. Usava brincos de pérola, com um colar de pérola combinando sobre a cola da camisa em azul-ciano cujo modelo, para ambos aurores, poderia facilmente ser encontrada em tonalidade similar nos guarda-roupas de suas avós. A mulher parecia muito compenetrada em um pergaminho, a ponto de não notar os dois homens parados em frente a sua mesa, por isso, Deric tentou chamar a atenção da mulher:

\- Com licença, senhora. – mantinha o tom polido e sério, falou de forma firme e bem audível, mas foi deliberadamente ignorado. Mesmo assim, continuou: - Sou Deric Clayworth e este é Sean McDonágh... Fomos convocados pelo Sr. Whitaker.

\- Ele já os aguarda, podem entrar. – a mulher nem levantou os olhos.

Deric olhou para Sean, que apenas deu de ombros, e seguiram para a porta da sala. Deric bateu duas vezes e a porta se abriu para ele. Atrás de uma grande mesa de carvalho-inglês estava a figura austera de Franklin E. Whitaker, sua postura perfeita exalava respeito, sobriedade e honra pelos olhos castanhos severos. O Chefe do Departamento se levantou abrindo um leve sorriso para os recém-chegados, contrastando com sua postura, ajeitou as vestes cinzas-escuras e a capa preta. Alto e robusto, os cabelos castanhos escuros na altura do pescoço já estavam marcados por inúmeros fios brancos em seu meio a seus cabelos castanho-acobreados. Cumprimentou ambos com um aperto de mão firme:

\- Sr. Clayworth e Sr. McDonagh, por favor, sentem-se. – pediu.

Os dois se acomodaram nas cadeiras a frente da mesa, assistindo enquanto Whitaker se acomodava em sua própria cadeira de couro. Com um gesto da varinha de abeto vermelho, apenas com punho definido e entalhado rusticamente, e o uso de um feitiço não-verbal, os documentos a sua frente voaram para pastas no armário de madeira próximo, mais um gesto e um outro pergaminho saiu de uma das pastas do armário e pousou a sua frente.

\- Os senhores devem estar se perguntando o motivo de eu tê-los chamado aqui. – Franklin falou entregando o pedaço de pergaminho para analisarem. – Bom, senhores... Tenho uma missão para vocês que exigirá máxima dedicação e discrição.

Deric e Sean pousaram os olhos nas letras negras e no pergaminho mal cortado. Possivelmente era uma ameaça de algum Comensal da Morte sobrevivente e ainda não capturado, elas eram bem comuns após a última guerra. Algumas eram concretas, o que geravam pequenos ataques, apesar de gerarem grande impacto, outras distrações para algo maior e ainda outras eram vazias e sem qualquer tipo de execução. O ponto é que os aurores deveriam investigar todas, sem qualquer discriminação, não havia como saber quais seriam reais e quais não. Naquela em específico lia-se:

_"Schakelbolt:_

_Você, que é um traidor de sangue e defensor dos sangues-ruins... Esqueça ameaças vãs e ataques a localidades importantes ou aos trouxas... Nosso Lord nos ensinou a atacar onde mais dói. _

_O que irá doer mais do que eliminar uma geração inteira de jovens bruxos ainda com seus sonhos e expectativas e no auge de seu aprendizado?"_

A nota dizia apenas isso. Sean ergueu os olhos arregalados, era subentendido o local e poderia ser uma ameaça vã, ainda assim era assustador. Deric também ficou apreensivo com o conteúdo da mensagem, ao contrário de Sean que simplesmente arregalou os olhos, sentiu a tensão em seus ombros e braços, chagava a incomodar.

\- Não sabemos se é uma ameaça real ou não. Se existirá ajuda interna ou não. – Whitaker falava de maneira firme. – Mas vocês irão para Hogwarts e quero que reforcem os sistemas de segurança da escola, mais do que isso, quero que investiguem a fundo essas ameaças. Sr. Clayworth, você irá encabeçar essa operação.

\- Sim, senhor. – Deric respondeu resoluto.

\- Senhor, se me permite... – Sean começou delicadamente, receoso de ofendê-lo, e só continuou ao ver Franklin fazer um gesto com a mão indicando que poderia continuar. – Existem aurores mais experientes em lidar com essas situações delicadas...

\- Ah, sim! – Franklin sorriu, não estava ofendido com a questão. – Preciso do máximo de discrição, a Professora McGonagall deseja que os alunos tenham um ano normal, caso essa ameaça seja sem fundamento, e acho que são os mais indicados para isso. Além do mais, o Sr. Prince está afastado esse ano e irá lecionar Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts... Eu não deveria falar isso, mas caso precisem do apoio de um auror mais experiente, falem com ele... O Sr. Prince não irá negar ajuda.

\- Muito obrigado, Sr. Whitaker. – Deric agradeceu novamente.

\- Boa sorte, senhores. – o mais velho disse.

Os dois aurores apenas acenaram com a cabeça discretamente e saíram da sala. Ambos haviam estudado em Hogwarts e estavam dispostos a fazer de tudo para que nada acontecesse.

* * *

Bom, gente... É isso por hoje!  
Críticas? Dúvidas? Sugestões? Não se enquadra em nenhuma das anteriores? Mande uma review!

Beijos e abraços,

Kit


	3. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:**_ O universo de Harry Potter, suas personagens, criaturas e todos seus elementos pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic é para fins de entretenimento dos fãs, apenas, e não tem qualquer interesse de arrecadar recursos._  
_Todas as personagens Canon são de autoria minha e de Miyo Kyouhei._

Oi, gente!  
Demorou, mas saiu. Meu comentários e da Miyo-chan ao final do capítulo.  
**A capa do Capítulo está disponível no Dropbox, o link se encontra no meu Perfil.**

Espero que gostem!

**Legenda:**  
\- Falas  
"_Pensamentos_."

* * *

**Capítulo I**

"_Cada novo começo vem do fim de alguns outros começos" – Seneca_

A plataforma 9 ¾ estava cheia. Pais se despediam dos filhos que iam para mais um ano em Hogwarts. Os calouros andavam meio perdidos, alguns eram encorajados pelos pais a embarcar nessa nova aventura que seria Hogwarts. Era o marco de que um novo ano letivo se iniciaria. Novas histórias, novas aventuras, todo um novo mundo de possibilidades para alguns e o último ano para outros.

Madonna abraçou a filha com ternura, se segurando para não chorar, afinal a viúva se separaria de sua maior companheira desde que seu marido falecera anos antes. Era tão difícil ter de se separar mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha muito orgulho da filha. Katherine estava ingressando em seu sexto ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, seguindo os passos do pai, talvez não da mesma forma, ainda assim, entrando no mundo mágico de poções e varinhas que para Maddona, enquanto uma mulher comum ou, como seu marido dizia "trouxa", era algo tão misterioso e incrível.

Katherine havia nascido com os cabelos castanho-claros e lisos da mãe, que mantinha compridos, com uma franja emoldurando seu rosto, os olhos castanhos esverdeados eram gentis e acolhedores, apesar de serem levemente caídos dando a impressão que estava sonolenta, o nariz pequeno e de ponta redonda e a boca pequena, mas bem carnuda completavam o rosto delicado e arredondado. Apesar da baixa estatura, 1,58m, seu corpo era bem curvilíneo, com busto avantajado, cintura fina e pernas grossas, a pele que costumava ser clara, estava tingida pelo bronzeado do verão.

\- Não esqueça de me escrever, tá? - a mãe italiana perguntou segurando as lágrimas.

\- Não se preocupe, mãe. - Kath retribuiu o abraço com lágrimas nos olhos, se afastando em seguida. - Tenho que ir.

\- Faça uma boa viagem, querida - Madonna insistiu. - E não se esqueça de me enviar uma coruja quando chegar.

\- Não se preocupe. - Kath deu um último abraço e um beijo na mãe e subiu no trem.

Olhava as cabines, procurando uma vazia ou algum de seus amigos, até que abriu a porta de uma e viu William Lewis. Alto, magro, cabelo castanho e famoso por suas piadas em aula... Só não tão célebre quanto Victor Shafiq, seu melhor amigo, que tinha um histórico maior de detenções pela incidência de piadas um tanto mais pesadas que as de William, contra alunos e professores

\- Hey, Kath! Procurando uma cabine? - perguntou com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

\- Sim! Posso me sentar aqui? - perguntou tranquila.

\- Claro! O Victor foi buscar alguma coisa no vagão-restaurante e já chega. - ele indicou o banco a sua frente.

Katherine sorriu e ia entrar na cabine quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Olhou para o corredor mais uma vez e viu aqueles misteriosos olhos castanhos a encararem, perdeu o folego momentaneamente. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer ou como reagir. Era sempre assim com Theobaldus Wilkes e suas feições misteriosas, os cabelos castanhos sempre bem aparados e alinhados, sempre perfeitamente arrumado, mesmo agora que usava uma camisa cinza simples e jeans. Notou que ele estava falando alguma coisa, mas, simplesmente, não conseguia prestar a mínima atenção, até que se forçou a focar no que ele dizia:

\- Vai mesmo se rebaixar e sentar com o Lufano, Lacorte? - questionou com um sorriso de canto nos lábios. - Existem companhias bem melhores do que um Sangue-Ruim e muito mais adequadas a você.

A garota olhou de soslaio e viu que William havia se levantado. Apesar do olhar permanecer tranquilo sua expressão corporal dizia que estava atento. Wilkes não era exatamente um briguento, mas era conhecido por ameaçar alunos e, ocasionalmente, se envolver em brigas, entretanto Kath tinha certeza que aquilo não era proposital... Afinal, Wilkes era um cavalheiro com mulheres em geral e jamais havia a destratado de alguma forma. Conseguia sentir um clima estranho se formar naquele espaço. O que estava havendo? Olhou para William com segurança, pedindo em seu olhar que ele não fizesse nada, William baixou a guarda com relutância. Theobaldus sorriu vitorioso para o Lufano que lançou-lhe um olhar de desgosto, mas nada fez a respeito.

\- Ué? A minhoca se perdeu de suas irmãs? - a voz debochada de Victor Shafiq se fez presente.

Katherine virou para trás para enxergar de onde vinha o som e se deparou com a figura de Victor parado a suas costas no corredor do vagão. Trazia diversas guloseimas nas mãos.

\- A segunda toupeira chegou. – Theo sorriu provocando. - Te vejo por ai, Lacorte... Quando estiver sem seus guardas-costas.

Ele se afastou, soltando um último sorriso para ela. Kath nem tinha se dado conta de que prendia a respiração. Mas era inevitável, Wilkes exalava prepotência e superioridade assim como vários outros Sonserinos, mas para Kath ele era completamente diferente de seus outros companheiros de casa. Continuou pelo corredor sem olhar novamente para Kath. A jovem de cabelos castanhos saiu de seu transe momentâneo e imediatamente soltou um olhar de reprovação para os dois Lufanos.

\- Precisavam ser tão hostis? - questionou irritada. - Vocês são da Lufa-Lufa, em tese, deveriam ser legais com todo mundo.

\- Ser legal, Kath, não significa ser idiota. - Victor pegou Kath pelos ombros e a tirou da porta da cabine para poder entrar. - Aliás, é tão estranho te ver com cabelos castanhos.

A garota ficou estática enquanto era movida para fora da passagem. Era verdade, costumava transfigurar os cabelos ruivos na escola, a coloração era vermelho-cereja, mas como ainda era menor de idade, morava em um local trouxa e sua mãe era trouxa... Logo, se fizesse como nas férias de seu quarto ano em que transfigurou os cabelos para vermelho, receberia a adorável carta do Ministério a chamando para depor em uma sessão a respeito de uso de magia por menores e em local amplamente habitado por trouxas. Assim que Victor se acomodou, tomou seu lugar ao lado de William, o garoto se virou para a amiga dizendo calmamente:

\- Wilkes não é lá flor que se cheire, sabe muito bem disso. - ele parecia genuinamente e desnecessariamente preocupado. - Além disso, é Sonserino.

\- Nem todos da Sonserina são ruins. - Kath rebateu e se virou para Victor. - E só está dessa cor porque não podemos usar magia fora da Escola... Mal posso esperar para atingir a maioridade.

\- Sim, eu concordo, Kath... Mas Wilkes definitivamente não está entre os que "não são ruins". - Victor respondeu.

\- Vocês estão implicando com ele! - Katherine rolou os olhos. Em geral, os amigos eram verdadeiros palhaços e a fariam dar muitas risadas, mas não quando se tratava de Theobaldus Wilkes. Bufou: - Acho que estão com ciúmes, isso sim.

Victor começou a gargalhar diante do apontamento, como se fosse a melhor piada do ano, mal conseguia respirar de tanto que ria. Já William, enrubesceu o máximo que sua pele mais morena permitia e se concentrou na vista de todos os pais amontoados na Plataforma enquanto o trem partia. Não estava com ciúmes. Ou será que estava?

**-/-**

Candance Crane deixou que seus tios a abraçassem pela emoção em sua despedida, Andrew e Ryan pareciam mais pais da garota do que tios. Na verdade, Andrew era irmão de Alicia, mãe de Candance e que, assim como seu pai, estava presa em Azkaban e condenada à apodrecer por toda eternidade na prisão dos bruxos.

Se afastou dos tios e seguiu seu caminho para o trem apenas acenando diante das palavras de incentivo, ajeitou os cabelos castanhos médios encaracolados, mas que estavam presos em uma trança que chegava a sua cintura. As feições apáticas de sua face magra se mantinham impassíveis como os olhos cinzentos diante do tumulto de alunos, pais, malões e tudo o mais. Todo começo de ano era basicamente isso: caos e lágrimas de pais. Subiu em um vagão, geralmente onde encontrava àquela que poderia chamar de amiga, enquanto os outros alunos se afastavam da sua presença. Era quase como se um predador decidisse sair de sua toca e dar um passeio pelo descampado, habitat dos demais animais, todos pareciam abrir caminho para ela, desejando se afastar o máximo possível da garota de ar sinistro.

Era uma surpresa ter ido para a Corvinal em seu primeiro ano, tinha certeza absoluta que honraria suas origens e a tradição da família de seu pai e seria escolhida para a Sonserina. No entanto, àquele Chapéu tagarela mal encostou em seus cabelos e berrou arbitrariamente que ela estaria na Corvinal.

Havia subido atrasada e já sentia o trem se mover aos poucos. Seus tios deveriam estar em prantos de emoção e orgulho, como qualquer outro casal que se despedia dos filhos. Abriu a porta de diversas cabines, onde os ocupantes a olhavam assustados, principalmente os novatos. Seriam suas vestes desbotadas ou as tatuagens de runa que desciam de seus ombros e por toda extensão de seus braços? Onde estaria Katherine?

Ouviu uma barulheira e risadas, risadas muito altas por sinal. Abriu a porta da cabine e lá estava Katherine com Victor e William, dois lufanos. Não seria bom mencionar em sua próxima carta para seus pais que andava por ai com dois lufanos.

\- Candy! Tudo bom? – Katherine Lacorte abriu um largo sorriso. – Como foram as férias?

\- Entediantes. Novamente o pedido para visitar meus pais foi negado. – respondeu.

\- É uma pena. – Kath estava realmente sentida pela amiga de casa, Candance sentia isso.

\- Quer se juntar a nós em um concurso de imitação? – Victor perguntou. – Eu e William estamos disputando para ver quem imita melhor nossos professores.

\- Não e não sei nem porque perguntam. – Candy respondeu em sua sinceridade típica e brutal.

\- Então, que tal se juntar a mim e dar nota? – Kath perguntou sorrindo.

\- Pode ser. – a garota de trejeitos diferentes do normal respondeu.

\- Ótimo. – William que se pronunciou. – Você tem de avaliar similaridade de trejeitos e de voz. Candy, escolha o próximo... A Professora Trelawney já foi.

\- Professor Flitwick, então. – Candance se pronunciou, tomando confortavelmente o assento ao lado de Katherine e olhando enquanto os dois lufanos tentavam imitar o Diretor da Corvinal.

* * *

Dora não era fã de fofocas. Na verdade, detestava esse tipo de coisa. Achava uma grande perda de tempo e até de neurônios, mas todos falavam do novo caso entre Dean Acacius Prince, Capitão do Time de Quadribol da Grifinória e Bi-Campeão da Taça das Casas, e de Olympia James, Corvinal e, de acordo com os garotos, uma das mais bonitas de Hogwarts, sem grandes méritos além desse. As meninas só falavam disso! A cabine era ocupada apenas pelos irmãos Morgan. Dora olhou para seu meio-irmão emburrada e ele riu, passando as mãos pelos fios negros e curtos logo em seguida. Dora revirou os olhos verdes e, ainda descontente, ajeitou os cachos ruivos, voltando ao seu pacote de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, sua pele branca pincelada por inúmeras sardas contraída em uma expressão mista entre revolta e irritação profunda.

\- Sério... Como você tem paciência pra isso? – bufou a ruiva, finalmente não conseguindo se conter diante dos comentários feitos de dois em dois minutos no corredor sobre Prince e James.

\- É só não levar a sério, pirralha. – ele riu.

\- Não... Te juro! O Prince não pode fazer nada que até parece que a Rainha, em pessoa, resolveu vir para Hogwarts. - a garota disse realmente indignada.

\- Todas as garotas amam o Prince... É só ele chamar que vão quase todas correndo. Vai me dizer que você não tem nem uma quedinha por ele? – cutuco Jake, dando uma piscadela sugestiva. - Ele é seu capitão, nunca pensou em agarrá-lo no vestiário depois do jogo? - Jake deu uma piscadela provocativa para a meia-irmã.

\- Humpf! – bufou novamente. Bingo, ele havia acertado em cheio seu ponto de irritação profunda. – Até parece! Nem se ele realmente fosse um bom jogador de Quadribol! Aliás, esse ano a vaga de Apanhador está em aberto e _eu_ vou fazer os testes.

\- Ele ganhou a taça duas vezes, pi! Com você como batedora, ele não vai te deixar sair dessa posição. – Jake ressaltou. – Além disso, ele sempre pega as garotas mais gostosas da escola.

\- Agora... Nesse exato momento... Tenho nojo de você! – rebateu Dora irritada. - E não se esqueça que nessas duas vezes, tinha um time, além dele, que ganhou a taça!

\- Mas é sério! Veja Olympia James! Alta, morena, olhos cor-de-mel, jeito de top model com todo aquele ar de inatingível... Eu ficaria com ela, fácil! Qualquer homem hetero e até algumas mulheres ficariam com ela! – o garoto insistiu no assunto, mais para ver sua irmã irritada do que qualquer outra coisa. - Ela entra na mesma categoria de beleza da Lilia Beloskvic e Aelia Rosier, mas com muito menos ódio e desprezo a pobres almas comuns.

\- Que seja! Isso só prova que você gosta de cretinas. – respondeu ainda mais irritada e pegou um feijãozinho e sorriu internamente. – Achei seu favorito, quer?

\- Claro! – Jake abriu um sorriso.

Imediatamente ele pegou o feijãozinho da mão da irmã e colocou na boca, nem mastigou e já o cuspiu longe. Dora rolava de rir em seu assento, lágrimas começavam a se formar em seus olhos de tanto que ria. Havia sido um palpite de sorte, muita sorte, mas que havia dado muito certo.

\- Que merda, Dora! Você me paga! Sério! – esbravejou o rapaz, alcançando rapidamente uma garrafa de água.

\- Era do quê? – conseguiu dizer entre risos, enquanto tentava respirar.

\- Vômito!

Dora voltou a gargalhar, sentia a barriga doer ainda mais ao ver o irmão tentar se livrar do gosto de vômito virando uma garrafinha de meio-litro de água. Tentava respirar, mas mal conseguia, suas bochechas já até doíam e ainda assim, era inevitável. Que melhor maneira de começar mais um ano letivo do que pregando uma pequena peça em uma das pessoas que melhor conhece?

* * *

O casal austero, evidentemente estrangeiro, olhavam para única filha; uma jovem em seus 16 anos, alta, magra, porte elegante, cabelos castanhos lisos encobrindo seus ombros, o rosto angular de maçãs proeminentes e nariz delicado, eram decorados pelos marcantes olhos azuis bem amendoados, a pele morena pelo verão que passara no litoral da Itália com a família dava ainda mais destaque aos olhos. A mãe se vestia de forma elegante com diversas jóias, enquanto o homem usava um terno bem alinhado e impecável, possivelmente feito sob medida e com tecido nobre em algum alfaiate bruxo de renome.

\- Espero que continue a ser uma boa menina, Lilia. – a mulher falou.

\- Não se preocupe, mãe. – respondeu a jovem.

\- E, Lilia! – o pai chamou a atenção e a jovem olhou para ele sem emitir uma palavra, isso o encorajou a continuar. – Se mantenha longe de nascidos trouxa e de trouxas... Não são dignos de sua posição.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Não estava em posição de questionar seus pais, provavelmente, nunca estaria. Eles se afastaram enquanto ela virava as costas entrando no vagão de uma vez, sem nem ao menos se virar e olhar novamente para os pais. Suspirou assim que teve a certeza que já estava fora do alcance dos olhos severos. Olhava para dentro das cabines, procurando alguém que conhecesse, até que se deparou com uma jovem loira, mas em um tom loiro claro que descia até suas costas, era alta e pele macia, com maçãs proeminentes e rosadas, tudo em perfeita harmonia no rosto angelical delicado e os grandes olhos azuis límpidos e brilhantes que adornavam seu rosto. Aelia tinha um jeito angelical e aparentava ser uma garota tranquila, não que necessariamente fosse verdade.

\- Verão difícil? - perguntou para Lilia com sua voz angelical e já imaginava a resposta pelas feições da russa.

\- Nem me fale. Geralmente as pessoas reclamam de voltar pra escola... - a russa respondeu num suspiro. - Mas pelo menos eu consegui ir pra praia.

\- Viu a Dyl por ai? - Aelia perguntou, ainda não tinha visto a amiga e companheira de quarto.

\- Não. Provavelmente ela vai no vagão dos monitores, de novo. Só vai aparecer quando chegarmos às Masmorras.

\- Ah, sim... - Aelia abriu um pequeno sorriso. - Mas como planeja melhorar seu ano?

Diante da pergunta, Lilia abriu um largo sorriso. Afinal, já no dia 10 de setembro faria 17 anos, sua maioridade e, certamente, a data não poderia passar em branco. Já tinha todos os planos em sua mente, precisava apenas da ajuda de Wilkes para executá-los e de Dylan, afinal, ela como Monitora era peça fundamental para ninguém ir parar na Detenção.

\- Então... Esse ano minha festa de aniversário será incrível! Planejo começar o ano superando tudo o que já foi realizado nessa escola. - sua empolgação transbordava de sua voz.

\- O que planeja? - Aelia já se animou também.

A loira amava festas, amava dançar ao som de uma música agitada e aproveitar cada minuto de uma dessas festas que passam num piscar de olhos e fazem a noite parecer muito mais curta do que realmente era. E se havia alguém naquela escola que realmente sabia como organizar festas do mais alto nível possível e de um gosto impecável, esse alguém era Lilia.

\- Quero fazer meu aniversário na Torre de Astronomia! Aproveitar que o tempo ainda estará bom. E já tenho planos para o seu aniversário que é em Novembro. - a russa sorriu. - Dyl terá que fazer sua mágica e garantir que nenhum dos monitores das outras casas ou os Monitores-Chefe apareçam por lá durante a ronda.

\- Isso pode ser um problema. - Aelia voltou a ficar preocupada. - Um grande problema!

\- O que? Que problema? - Lilia tinha preocupação na voz, não queria se desfazer de seus planos.

\- Não sabemos quem serão os novos Monitores-Chefe - Aelia verbalizou preocupada - Dizem que o novo Monitor-Chefe será o Leo Fawley, mas e se a nova Monitora-Chefe for a namorada daquele mestiço da Grifinória? Ela me odeia e te odeia! A Dylan não conseguiria dobrá-la.

\- Talvez não, mas confio nela e acho que até lá conseguiremos pensar em algo. - a russa ajeitou as vestes. - Não vou mudar meus planos só por causa desse pequeno desvio.

\- Espero que sim. - Aelia parecia genuinamente preocupada, mas logo amenizou as feições com um largo sorriso. - Festa na Torre de Astronomia... E então, Lili, já sabe quem vai convidar?

\- Mais ou menos. Preciso muito de sua ajuda para isso, Lia! - Lilia verbalizou. - Não quero que a melhor festa do ano seja contaminada com pessoas vulgares, ou pior... Sangues-Ruins.

A expressão de nojo e desgosto de Lilia era algo único dela. Claro, era normal Sangues-Puros sentirem desprezo por Nascidos Trouxas, Aelia mesmo sentia asco deles e achava vergonhoso como Dylan sustentava com orgulho os objetos "trouxas" que ganhava dos avós paternos. Realmente acreditava que eles não mereciam estar em Hogwarts ou ter posições de grande status no Ministério da Magia ou no mundo bruxo, como um todo. Ainda assim, seu desprezo em nada se comparava com o de Lilia, que era ódio puramente dito. Se para Aelia, nascidos trouxas não mereciam posições de destaque e deveriam executar apenas aquelas tarefas indignas de Puros-Sangues, para Lilia, eles não mereciam respirar o mesmo ar que ela, não mereciam estar no mesmo ambiente que ela. Se Aelia convivia com os estudantes nascidos-trouxas, com apenas um pouco de bullying, Lilia era verdadeiramente cruel. Ninguém sabia ao certo o porquê, entretanto. Os boatos mais populares diziam por ai que ela havia sido atacada por algumas crianças trouxas quando ainda era pequena e não tinha domínio de magia para se defender, diziam que ficou seriamente machucada.

Aelia sabia que não era verdade, conhecia Lilia desde pequena, eram amigas de infância e conviveram juntas na Rússia até Aelia voltar para Londres com a avó, assim que completou seus 11 anos. Até essa época, Lilia era completamente indiferente a trouxas e tolerava nascidos-trouxas. Outra versão dizia que os Beloskvic torturavam nascidos-trouxas e trouxas no geral, o que loira também questionava, porque era um grande absurdo em sua própria experiência. Interrompeu suas divagações quando viu o olhar questionador da amiga, não havia respondido sua pergunta e nem percebeu ao se perder em pensamentos, por isso, abriu um sorriso e disse:

\- Me desculpe. Estava listando em minha mente quem podemos convidar. Acho que isso responde sua pergunta.

\- Muito obrigada! - a russa respondeu com um sorriso. - Devemos chamar o Prince?

\- Pode ser. Ele é Puro-Sangue, a família é importante, mas a Dyl vai surtar quando souber!

\- Hum... - Lilia estava pensativa. - Melhor discutirmos ele depois, vamos aos que temos certeza.

As duas começaram a planejar a festa. A primeira grande festa de Hogwarts tinha apenas dez dias para ser planejada, por isso, pegaram um pergaminho e Lilia encantou uma pena para já rascunharem os nomes daqueles que teriam a honra de estar no evento.

A porta da cabine fechada, em geral, seria sinal de privacidade, mas ela se abriu, fazendo com que ambas colocassem os pergaminhos de lado olhando de forma suspeita para o intruso. Porém, a postura alerta não durou muito tempo, logo os lábios de ambas se converteu em sorrisos, já que era apenas Alberich Abbott, com seu ar descontraído, cachos castanhos-escuros curtos meio desgrenhados e olhos chocolate carregando àquele brilho de quem realmente havia gostado do que tinha ouvido.

\- Como vão as beldades de Hogwarts? - riu, entrando e se sentando ao lado de Lilia, ainda que não tivesse sido convidado.

\- Como sabia que éramos nós e não o Travers dentro da cabine? - Aelia perguntou divertida.

\- Oras, ouvi suas adoráveis vozes. - sorriu galanteador e logo fez uma expressão de quem escondia um segredo importante. - E ouvi algo sobre uma festa! Me contem mais sobre isso.

\- Como o você é enxerido! Não é, Sr. Abbott? - Lilia o repreendeu amigavelmente.

\- Oras, não tenho culpa se disseram o feitiço que me atraiu até aqui. - ele riu da repreensão. - Então, me conte Lily, minha flor, estou na lista de convidados dessa sua mega festa?

\- Oras! - Aelia se fingiu de zangada. - Há quanto tempo está do lado de fora da porta ouvindo a conversa dos outros? Não sei se merece ser colocado na lista com uma atitude dessas.

\- Pois é, Alberich...! Acho que merece uma punição por ser tão intrometido. - Lilia complementou. - Talvez ficar a noite inteira do lado de fora enquanto a gente se diverte.

\- Poxa, vocês já foram melhores. - Alberich ensaiou uma expressão indignada, que não passou de uma caricatura.

\- Nós já fomos melhores? - a russa olhou rindo num misto de surpresa e divertimento - Não sou eu, nem a Lia que ficamos na porta das cabines ouvindo a conversa dos outros.

\- A verdade, então. As senhoritas sabem muito bem que não existe uma festa realmente boa nessa escola sem minha ilustre presença. - o moreno se gabou, fazendo uma pose de importante. - Nem mesmo uma festa na Torre de Astronomia.

\- Abbott! Acho que você e seu ego precisam de uma cabine só pros dois. Está ficando difícil de respirar aqui, vocês sugam todo nosso oxigênio. - Aelia cutucou, mas sem perder o tom de brincadeira.

\- Ouch! - o rapaz colocou a mão sobre o peito, como se tivessem cravado um punhal nele. - Assim você me ofende, meu anjo celestial.

Aelia só abriu um meio sorriso e fez um gesto com as mãos, como se Alberich não tivesse salvação, enquanto Lilia sorria abertamente diante da cena dos amigos. Logo a expressão do sonserino se converteu em uma mais séria e ele disse:

\- Mas é sério! Muito a se planejar e que terá de ser perfeito para muito pouco tempo. - constatou. - Do que precisam, meninas?

\- Já que você está se oferecendo... - Lilia esticou os braços. - Então, temos que começar a planejar tudo agora e começar a execução já amanhã.

Os três começaram, então, a discutir ideias de como organizar uma festa de tamanho risco, em tão pouco tempo e sem que ninguém fosse parar na detenção por isso. Estavam tão absortos em seus planos que mal repararam quando o trem partiu deixando Londres para trás.

* * *

Ye Song ou, melhor, Lissa falava ao seu celular em coreano; um iPhone novíssimo que ganhara de seu pai durante as férias, aliás, falava com ele. Ele gostaria de estar presente em seu embarque, mas tinha de trabalhar. Já havia se despedido de sua mãe e de seu padrasto e agora procurava por algum rosto conhecido. Lissa tinha um rosto fino e delicado, de pele clara, olhos castanhos-escuros bem puxados, seus cabelos eram negros e lisos, compridos com uma franja farta emoldurando seu rosto. Tinha um estilo mais mignon, bem magra e esguia, e seu jeito delicado era ressaltado pelo vestido azul-marinho de saia rodada com pequenos cachorros estampados em bege, nos pés uma sapatilha rosa com um pequeno laço na frente.

Continuava sua procura em meio a multidão, até que encontrou um rosto conhecido. Os cabelos castanhos e cacheados de Kiara contrastavam com a pele clara, os olhos castanhos pareciam procurar rostos conhecidos. Diferente de Lissa que era bem magrinha, até por conta de sua ascendência oriental, Kiara tinha bem mais curvas e busto avantajado. Falava com um homem que devia ter algo entre 35 e 40 anos, feições sérias, cabelos loiros escuros e olhos castanhos.

\- Tenho que ir, _appa_! - Disse Lissa em coreano. - _Anneyong_!

Desligou o telefone e foi até a amiga que tão logo a avistou se despediu do rapaz e foi de encontro a coreana. Um grande sorriso emoldurando os lábios rosados de Kiara que também abriu os braços e cumprimentou a amiga em um gesto muito caloroso. Claro que Lissa retribuiu o cumprimento, não haviam se conversado durante todas férias de verão, também não haviam visto nem sinal de Morgan ou de Katherine, mas teriam tempo mais do que o suficiente para colocar as novidades em dia:

\- Por que não me respondeu nenhuma de minhas corujas ou falou comigo na lareira? - Kiara perguntou calorosa. - Parecia que você foi abduzida.

\- Ah! Fiquei essas férias com meu pai em Seul, meu pai é trouxa e ele não tem nenhum aparato mágico. - Não que a mãe de Lissa tivesse, mas era milhões de vezes mais fácil uma coruja chegar a casa de sua mãe em Londres do que na casa de seu pai, em Seul.

\- Podia ter me avisado! - protestou Kiara. - Vamos achar algum lugar pra sentarmos?

\- Sabe como é, estou tão acostumada que acabei esquecendo. - respondeu, seguindo a amiga para dentro de um dos vagões.

\- E como é a Seul? - Kiara estava curiosa, passava pelas cabines, procurando uma vazia, logo protestou quando alguém esbarrou nela. - Hey! Olha por onde anda!

Ye Song nem teve muito tempo para responder, apenas sentiu ser bruscamente empurrada para trás com o tranco. Só não caiu porque teve tempo de se agarrar a uma porta aberta e reestabelecer seu equilíbrio. Olhou para trás e viu a figura apressada de Aiolos Travers, um sonserino do sétimo ano e um ogro em termos de educação com qualquer um; colegas, professores, monitores e funcionários. Não fazia distinção, diferente de alguns puxa-sacos. Com seu porte forte, 1,80m, os cabelos castanhos-claros curtos, olhos azuis claros enigmáticos e penetrantes; ele realmente era bonito, mas toda essa beleza e aura de mistério que ele exalava eram completamente por seu jeito rude e grosso de tratar a todos, afinal, que espécie de pessoa saia esbarrando em todos alunos no corredor apertado de um trem sem sequer se importar se estava machucando alguém, ou não? Não era de se admirar de ser o recordista de detenções já levadas por alguém.

\- Alguém podia dar algumas aulas de etiqueta pro Travers. - Park bufou irritada, se recompondo e se endireitando.

\- Travers é um caso perdido. - Kiara respondeu. - Não irei me espantar nem um pouco se ele virar um bruxo das trevas assim que sair de Hogwarts, se é que ele já não é!

\- Eu duvido... - Ye Song disse incerta, admirando as costas largas enquanto ele empurrava outros estudantes pelo corredor, resolveu dividir sua agonia com a amiga. - É errado achá-lo bonito?

\- Quer dizer que ele faz seu tipo, é? - Kiara provocou, mas logo disse com simplicidade e sem qualquer julgamento. – Não! Ele é muito gostoso! Só que a falta de educação compensa completamente tudo o que ele tem de bom fisicamente!

\- Pois é... - a coreana respondeu desanimada.

\- Mas você não me respondeu como é Seul! - Kiara havia notado o desânimo da amiga lufana e tentou retomar o assunto anterior.

\- É bem agitada. - Lissa se animou novamente. - É uma megalopole, milhões de pessoas! Mas eu gosto bastante. - um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. – Áquelas luzes! Me sinto em casa, não sei explicar.

Kiara entrou em uma cabine e Lissa a seguiu, acomodando suas coisas em um silêncio confortável. Kiara sorria para a coreana que resolveu quebrar o silêncio momentâneo:

\- E você é alemã, não é mesmo? - era uma pergunta retórica, por isso continuou. - Foi passar as férias na casa de seus pais?

Collins ficou tensa por um momento, não sabia ao certo o que responder. Em geral, as pessoas não faziam esse tipo de pergunta porque ela não dava a chance de fazerem. Respirou fundo, o melhor era responder sem dar detalhes, talvez Lissa se satisfizesse com isso e deixasse para lá as perguntas que poderiam vir em seguida.

\- Não, fiquei por aqui mesmo. - respondeu rezando para que isso bastasse.

\- Como é a Alemanha? Nunca tive oportunidade de ir pra lá. - Lissa sorriu simpática e demonstrando curiosidade. - Dizem que as pessoas são sisudas, mas você é tão simpática.

E agora? O que responderia? Que não se lembrava direito como era sua casa? Que não falava com sua mãe nem sabia ao certo a quanto tempo? Resolveu se ater a técnica empregada por Lissa, responder evasivamente e torcer para que ela não perguntasse maiores detalhes. Queria saber mais sobre a estada da amiga em Seul na casa do pai, mas decidiu que não perguntaria a fim de que ela não perguntasse também.

\- É. As pessoas são mais sérias. É um país grande, muitas cidades. Hamburgo é como outras cidades grandes, nada demais. - Kiara respondeu tentando desconversar.

\- Ah, mas deve ser legal! - Lissa parecia empolgada. - De qualquer forma, quando eu for pra lá, você pode me guiar! Seria divertido.

\- É...Seria. - Kiara disse hesitante.

O trem começou a se mover e Kiara olhou para a janela ainda tensa com a sessão de perguntas inesperada. Lissa também olhou dando um "tchau" animado para sua mãe e seu padrasto assim que seu vagão passou por eles, não tinham certeza se eles a tinham visto, mas sentia que sim. Mais um ano em Hogwarts e a coreana tinha uma ótima sensação sobre seu sexto ano. Já Kiara parecia incerta, não queria se afastar de Lissa, mas ela já estava fazendo muitas perguntas que não deveriam ser feitas... Uma hora ela perguntaria de novo e o que diria? A verdade? Não, nunca! Por isso, só lhe restava torcer para que a amiga esquecesse isso ao longo do ano e focasse nos NIEMs que teriam no sétimo ano.

* * *

Josephine estava em um de seus raros momentos de afetividade. Abraçava seus pais com força e já com saudades. Não queria deixar Amélia e Dylan preocupados, mas rezava mentalmente para que seu ano fosse mais tranquilo. Desejava que pelo menos que Prince e sua turma de trasgos da Grinfinória se preocupassem mais com seus NIEMs e a deixassem em paz, assim como Fawley e Wilkes. Ainda assim, o problema maior era Prince. Astro do Quadribol na escola, em seu mundo seria equivalente ao Capitão do Time de Futebol do colégio, só que a níveis muito mais perigosos e insanos.

\- Querida, divirta-se. - Amélia sorriu terna, olhando nos olhos da filha. - E namore bastante! Mal posso esperar para você levar algum namorado em casa.

\- Não ouça sua mãe, ela está louca! - Dylan falou logo em seguida, um nervosismo em sua voz. - Sendo bruxo ou não, não quero garoto nenhum perto de você. Serei obrigado a ter uma conversinha de homem para homem.

\- Não se preocupe, pai. Não haverá nenhum garoto. - Josie respondeu achando aquilo divertido, pois Amélia lhe lançou uma piscadela confidente. - Tenho que ir.

\- Tenha um ótimo ano, filhota. - Dylan deu um último abraço na filha.

\- Aproveite bastante, querida! Temos muito orgulho de você. - Amélia deu mais um abraço com lágrima nos olhos, sendo amparada pelo marido. - Viremos te buscar para o Natal.

Josie apenas assentiu em resposta, subindo no trem enquanto acenava. Precisava achar uma cabine vazia e fechá-la antes de encontrar com qualquer imbecil.

**-/-**

\- Cara... Esse vai ser nosso melhor ano em Hogwarts! - Dean falava com seu melhor amigo, os dois andavam em direção a cabine reservada a eles. - Vou levar meu time a vitória mais uma vez.

Ainda que Frederic ficasse profundamente irritado com o nível de exibicionismo de seu amigo e com a facilidade ridícula com que conseguia absolutamente qualquer coisa desde vencer jogos até garotas, tinha de admitir que o cara sabia o que fazia em campo e tinha seus méritos. Já Dean sentia que esse era seu ano de glória suprema, seu tio seria Professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, ou seja, eliminava seu pequeno problema de notas na matéria. Além disso, queria fechar o ano como Tri Campão da Taça de Quadribol! Bastava escolher um novo Apanhador para a vaga que Joseph L. Smith havia deixado com sua formatura em Junho.

Nada o segurava. Ele, Dean Acacius Prince, puro-sangue, família tradicional e abastada, Astro do Quadribol de Hogwarts e irresistível para quase qualquer garota, sabia que deveria fechar sua fantástica estada em Hogwarts com dignidade. Que mulher resistiria a seu charme? O que faltava? Ao seu lado tinha seu melhor amigo, Frederic Moore, goleiro de seu time de Quadribol. Quase todos gostavam dele, além de ser extremamente popular. Todo grande cavaleiro, precisava de um escudeiro fiel e Fred era isso. Também tinha Olympia James em sua grande lista de garotas com quem saíra e com quem dormira.

\- Para iniciar o ano com chave de ouro eu poderia ter sido nomeado Monitor-Chefe. - Dean acrescentou enquanto andava pelos corredores.

\- Hah! Você nunca foi Monitor, Dean. - respondeu o loiro andando logo atrás do amigo. - Meio difícil, não?

\- Fred, isso não impediria que eu fosse nomeado Monitor-Chefe. - o rapaz respondeu.

\- Mas seu comportamento e o número de detenções que recebeu todos esses anos são um grande impeditivo - o loiro lembrou rindo. - E suas notas não são tão boas assim. Muito mais fácil o Whitaker assumir a posição.

\- Mas isso tudo será relativo quando eu for um Ídolo Internacional do Quadribol. - respondeu jocoso. - E o Whitaker será o que? Chefe do Departamento de Aurores como a família inteira antes dele? Sem emoção nenhuma nisso.

Estavam parados em frente a cabine e Olympia James saiu, dando um belo sorriso para Dean e um olhar de desprezo para Frederic. O rapaz não gostava de estar sempre em segundo plano, queria a garota bonita ao invés de ficar com as sobras de Dean. Porque era sempre assim, se aproximavam dele para ficarem mais próximas de Dean, saiam com ele por ele ser o melhor amigo de Dean

\- Estava me perguntando se vocês iriam chegar em algum momento. - ela sorriu. - Entrem, estava guardando a cabine para nós, Dean.

\- O Fred vai com a gente, minha linda. - Prince sorriu galante.

\- Uma pena. A surpresa terá que esperar, então. - a jovem sorriu maliciosa se virando para entrar na cabine.

Freddie tinha asco dessas conversas, até porque Dean chamava todas de "minha linda". Isso evitava muitas confusões e problemas, principalmente, quando o Capitão do time da Grifinória começava a ver mais de uma garota ao mesmo tempo. O loiro não apoiava isso e já havia falado para o amigo, mas ele não parecia se importar, já que conseguia dormir com quase qualquer garota que queria. Olympia era apenas mais uma na bem extensa lista. Dean saia apenas com as mais cobiçadas, as mais populares, as mais bonitas, dessas apenas seis haviam o rejeitado.

Olympia entrava na cabine quando parou de sopetão olhando em direção ao corredor. Dean e Frederic levantaram o olhar e viram uma garota de, aproximadamente, 1,65m vindo em sua direção no corredor; a cabeça estava baixa, as madeixas castanha-claras, quase loiras, onduladas só não estavam mais bagunçadas por estarem presas em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, feito de qualquer jeito. Ela usava uma camiseta preta obviamente de um ou dois números maiores que o adequado para seu corpo magro com letras grandes com o nome de alguma banda trouxa, jeans desbotado e um all-star vermelho velho completavam o visual desleixado. Fred viu que ela levantou a cabeça e parecendo perceber que era observada, imediatamente soltou um longo e pesado suspiro, como se se preparasse mentalmente para algo ruim. Ele achou estranho, mas logo entendeu muito bem o porquê e, para isso, bastou Olympia abrir a boca com seu tom de superior:

\- Fracasine! Quer dizer que vai voltar esse ano? Alguns de meus amigos apostaram que não ia voltar para o Quinto Ano. - a Corvinal vestiu um sorriso um tanto debochado. - Mas você é uma lufana persistente, não é mesmo? Será que dura até os NOMs?

**-/-**

Todas as malditas cabines estavam ocupadas, uma atrás da outra. Foi para o próximo vagão e para o outro. O melhor e mais vazio era anterior ao vagão dos monitores, até porque, em algumas ocasiões, os novos professores viajavam em alguma cabine dele e circulavam pelos corredores. Os alunos pareciam querer evitar isso, mas Josie sabia que era perfeito, poderia se sentar ler seu livro em paz sem ser incomodada.

Passou por mais um vagão e sentiu que era observada, sentia isso em seus ossos. Ergueu a cabeça e suspirou com a visão; talvez o universo não conspirasse ao seu favor, definitivamente não. Cheia de si, no alto de seus 1,75m e sua magreza no estereótipo de modelo, os cabelos castanhos escuros e sedosos escorrendo por seus ombros, os olhos cor-de-mel destacados pelo delineado de gatinho em preto e os lábios rosados pelo gloss, estava Olympia James, um inferno de corvinal que, definitivamente, merecia estar na Sonserina. Para piorar, junto dela estava Dean Prince, uns dois centímetros mais baixo que Olympia, os olhos azuis brilhantes, as madeixas castanhas penteadas e arrepiadas e o porte atlético e intimidador de Astro do Quadribol e Grifinório. Atrás de Prince, seu escudeiro, Frederic Moore, também do Quadribol, uma subcelebridade eternamente ofuscada por Prince e seu ego. Tinha de confessar que o achava até que bonitinho, tinha 1,80m, também tinha àquele porte atlético de jogador de Quadribol, os cabelos loiros curtos e também meio arrepiados, os olhos azuis esverdeados e a barba rala por fazer davam a ele um ar descontraído e de ser uma boa pessoa. Mas ainda assim, era parte da turma de trasgos montanheses de Prince.

Soltou um longo suspiro. Se fosse apenas Prince e Moore, talvez eles a ignorassem e a vida seguiria como costumava até o segundo dia letivo. Porém, a presença de Olympia James mudava tudo, a garota não perdia uma oportunidade de importuná-la e nem sabia o porque. Em tese, Josephine era da turma dos "invisíveis" a maior parte do tempo. Ouviu a voz suave de Olympia, usando seu tom mais jocoso e debochado:

\- Fracasine! Quer dizer que vai voltar esse ano? Alguns de meus amigos apostaram que não ia voltar para o Quinto Ano. - a Corvinal vestiu um sorriso um tanto debochado. - Mas você é uma lufana persistente, não é mesmo? Será que dura até os NOMs?

\- Me deixe passar, James. - Josephine disse como se nada tivesse acontecido; usava seu tom frio costumeiro, queria apenas ir embora.

\- Ué? Não vai mais cumprimentar os amigos, Fracasine? Onde está sua educação? - Olympia usou um tom de ofensa dissimulada, continuava com o sorriso debochado no rosto.

\- Se você se considera minha amiga, acho que precisa se tratar. - Josie usou um tom ácido e irônico e pelas feições de Olympia aquilo realmente havia a ofendido.

\- Relaxa, Barton. A Oly não disse nada demais. - Prince interveio em benefício de Olympia, Fred assistia a cena quieto.

\- Pelo menos eu tenho um namorado lindo para lutar por mim, diferente de você. - o sorriso debochado no rosto de Olympia retornou e ela pousou a mão sobre o peito de Prince.

Fred viu o amigo segurar a respiração e ficar extremamente tenso assim que a palavra "namorado" saiu dos lábios da corvina. Ele já vira aquela cena milhares de vezes e até tinha um pouco de pena do amigo nessas situações. Dificilmente Prince conseguia diferenciar as garotas que saiam com ele para conhecê-lo e as que queriam o status de estar ao seu lado, ou para beneficiar a imagem de ambos. Ele mesmo, Frederic Moore, tinha dificuldades de saber se as garotas com quem saia estavam mais interessadas nele ou no fato dele ser o "melhor amigo de Dean Prince". Porém, por sua experiência, acreditava piamente que Olympia não estava interessada em conhecer quem era Dean Prince.

\- Eu prefiro não ter namorado do que ser apenas mais um nome na grande lista de garotas que esse ai - ela apontou para Prince - já comeu.

Olympia olhava horrorizada para o linguajar de Josephine que mantinha a expressão impassível. Frederic teve vontade de rir por um momento, mas se conteve diante dos olhos arregalados do amigo que suava frio... Afinal, desde quando estavam namorando, mesmo? Josephine andava sozinha, dificilmente conversava com alguém, mas com toda certeza sabia se defender diante das adversidades.

\- Se me dão licença. - a lufana pediu.

Josephine passou entre os três dando um esbarrão meio brusco em Olympia e continuou pelo corredor com sua cabeça baixa; abriu uma cabine qualquer quando ouviu a voz indignada e chorosa de Olympia:

\- Você não disse nada, Dean!

\- Acho que precisamos conversar, minha linda. - Dean pronunciou hesitante com um sorriso amarelo.

Moore suspirou e fez um gesto de negação, se afastando da cabine que iria entrar anteriormente, deixando Dean e Olympia entrarem sozinhos na cabine que a garota tinha reservado. James sorriu vitoriosa e entrou na cabine fechando a porta atrás de si. Josephine, então, se dirigiu a próxima cabine livre e entrou sem qualquer cerimônia.

\- Essa cabine já está ocupada. - a voz grossa e imperativa fez a lufana se virar. - Cai fora.

Aiolos Travers era um dos grandes mistérios de Hogwarts. Como ela, ele estava sempre por ai sozinho e não tinha muitos amigos, nem mesmo dentro de sua própria casa, a Sonserina; era rude e grosso. Milhões de boatos corriam por ai a respeito dele, entre eles, o de que ele fornecia poções ilícitas para os alunos. Entretanto, Josie não era o tipo de pessoa que se deixava levar por boatos. Travers estufou o peito, erguendo-se no banco em uma pose agressiva, os olhos azuis-escuros brilhando perigosamente, como se ele fosse matá-la; os cabelos castanhos-claros lisos e bagunçados e as roupas largadas colaboravam para isso.

\- É surda? - perguntou aumentando um pouco o tom de voz. - Mandei sair.

\- Não achei nenhuma cabine vazia e não é como se eu fosse falar com você, Travers. - respondeu jogando a mochila no banco oposto ao dele - Sou Josephine Barton da Lufa-Lufa, aliás.

\- Não me interessa. - rebateu irônico. - Não vai sair?

\- Eu vou ficar quieta, é só não me incomodar. Nem vai notar que estou aqui. - Josie se acomodou deixando claro que não se sentia intimidada.

\- Que seja. - Aiolos bufou irritado. - Se eu ouvir você respirar, te jogo pra fora eu mesmo.

\- Tanto faz. - a garota respondeu, abrindo a mochila e tirando de lá seu livro, Um Apanhador no Campo de Centeio, um livro trouxa e que seu pai havia dado para ler quando tivesse quinze anos.

* * *

Leonides Fawley andava confiante em direção ao vagão dos monitores, ajeitando os fios pretos que insistiam em cair sobre seus olhos. Os olhos castanhos muito escuros olhando os monitores já antigos e os novos do quinto-ano. Todos ajeitavam suas coisas no compartimento acima de suas cabeças e os do quinto-ano conversavam animadamente e pareciam empolgados com a nomeação, mal sabiam eles o trabalho que teriam. Leo poderia estar mais empolgado se tivesse sido nomeado Monitor-Chefe, mas a velha caduca não parecia reconhecer que possuía todos os atributos necessários para a função.

Olhou para frente e viu sentada em um banco sozinha Dylan Ó'Cónnor, sua parceira na monitoria. Ela permanecia com a cabeça abaixada, os cabelos negros como a noite caiam em ondas bem definidas por seus ombros e até o meio de suas costas, contratando com a pele pálida. Curvada daquele jeito não parecia ser tão alta, mas em pé media 1,70m e sustentava um porte e uma altivez de uma rainha, como se todos ao seu redor fossem seus súditos e aqueles que lutariam por ela, e talvez realmente fossem. Parecia compenetrada mexendo em algum objeto e não notou a aproximação de Fawley.

\- Dylan. - chamou a atenção da irlandesa.

Ela apenas ergueu os seus olhos verde-jade revelando a face delicada, o nariz pequeno e os lábios rosados. Leonides conseguiu ver o objeto em suas mãos, era um estranho polígono retangular fino com superfície de vidro.

\- O que é isso? - indagou curioso.

\- Um iPhone.- respondeu com simplicidade em sua voz doce e firme, carregada por seu sotaque irlandês. Ao ver a expressão ainda mais confusa do colega de sala resolveu explicar: - É um aparelho trouxa que funciona por energia elétrica para comunicação por voz e inúmeras funcionalidades... Meu pai o encantou pra eu não precisar carregá-lo.

\- Você e seus aparatos trouxas.- suspirou fazendo um gesto de negação com a cabeça, como se reprovasse a atitude.

\- Meus avós me deram. E ainda nem foi lançado! - ao ver que ele não mudaria de ideia. – Enfim, eu acho muito útil.

\- Útil para mim, nesse exato momento, seria saber quem a velha gagá escolheu como Monitores-Chefes. - respondeu cansado, mas se mantendo em pé. - Preciso saber quem terei de dobrar esse ano.

\- Pois bem, você terá que me dobrar esse ano. - Dylan lançou um sorriso divertido. - Sou a nova Monitora-Chefe.

\- Sério? Ótima notícia! Aposto que a Aelia e a aquela amiga russa de vocês irão adorar. –disse surpreso e logo emendou em um tom divertido, de brincadeira. - E quem é o pobre coitado que vai ser o Monitor-Chefe? O patético do Finnigan, o Barker Lufano Sangue-Ruim ou o idiota do-

\- Sim, serei eu, Fawley. - a voz penetrante e dura soou às costas de Leo, interrompendo sua fala e o fazendo gelar por um breve momento.

Dylan ia responder, ia pedir para que Leo ficasse quieto quando viu o grifinório se aproximando às costas de seu antigo parceiro na monitoria da Sonserina, porém não teve tempo. Sebastian R. Whitaker era filho do Chefe do Departamento dos Aurores, conhecido por ser o melhor duelista da escola, media por volta de 1,80m, porte atlético, feições sérias e duras como as do pai, olhos azuis frios, cachos castanhos num tom levemente avermelhado e curtos. Atrás do novo Monitor-Chefe estava sua irmã, uma adorável aluna do Quinto-Ano da Corvinal, de cachos castanhos-acobreados que escorriam por suas costas e emolduravam o rosto delicado de olhos azuis brilhantes e sonhadores.

\- Whitaker, novo Monitor-Chefe, então? - Leo falou com um pequeno tom desafiador e ferino em sua voz macia. - Vejo que sua irmã também vai integrar nossa pequena equipe. Ela é linda, Whitaker! Sabendo que terei tanto tempo com uma garota tão bonita, deixa meu ano tão melhor.

\- O que está insinuando, Fawley?

Sebastian Whitaker semi-cerrou os olhos em um olhar muito ameaçador, gesto também repetido por Leo Fawley que não estava nem um pouco disposto a dar o braço a torcer. Nenhum dos dois eram alunos de brigar sem motivo, não a toa eram monitores, mas era óbvio que Fawley estava cruzando uma linha delicada ao colocar Rosalyn no meio. Era de conhecimento geral que Whitaker protegia sua irmã, agora suas irmãs, já que a caçula também ingressaria em Hogwarts naquele ano.

Rosalyn estava com os olhos arregalados, não sabia ao certo o que fazer e estava se sentindo profundamente envergonhada por chamar a atenção de todos dessa forma, via os olhos dos demais monitores sobre si e achava isso extremamente incômodo. As bochechas tingidas de um vermelho muito forte e o olhar baixo não dava espaço para engano e nem seu irmão mais velho, nem o sonserino pareciam notar o embaraço da garota e nem o fato dela ter se afastado alguns passos, tinha medo que os dois brigassem ali. A única que notou foi Dylan, que se colocou em pé entre os dois rapazes com um sorriso no rosto, tentando quebrar o clima pesado que havia se instaurado naquele pequeno espaço, agia como se nada tivesse acontecendo, eles não fariam nada com ela ali, em pé entre eles.

\- Como vai, Whitaker? E seja bem-vinda ao time Srta. Whitaker, sou Y. Dylan Ó'Cónnor, mas pode me chamar de Dylan. E esse ser indelicado é Leonides Fawley.

\- Senhorita. - Leo acenou para Rosalyn, com os lábios cerrados em um sorriso galanteador.

O sorriso de Leo sumiu tão logo apareceu; Dylan discretamente deu uma leve cotovelada em suas costelas e fez com que o colega de casa ficasse sério, controlando-se para não esboçar qualquer sinal de dor. Nem doera tanto assim, mas não esperava esse tipo de atitude da irlandesa, pois ele não estava fazendo nada demais, afinal, não havia nada de errado em provocar um pouco o monitor da casa rival.

\- Ó'Cónnor. - indicou brevemente com um aceno de cabeça, olhando de soslaio para Leo com uma cara de poucos amigos, mas não disse nada. - Temos muito trabalho a fazer.

\- Muito obrigada, Srta. Dylan e Sr. Fawley. - Rosalyn Whitaker disse timidamente com sua voz suave e baixa, tão diferente do irmão. - Estou ansiosa para começar oficialmente como Monitora... E... Pode me chamar de Rosalyn, mesmo.

\- Foi um prazer conhecê-la. - Dylan disse mais uma vez para Rosalyn e se voltou para o irmão mais velho. - Vamos sentar lá na frente e começar a organizar a Cerimônia de Seleção e nossa agenda de reuniões?

Whitaker apenas acenou afirmativamente e esperou que Dylan passasse a sua frente para escolher o assento no vagão amplo, apenas a seguindo. Sem deixar de lançar mais um olhar frio ainda que ameaçador para o sonserino que não se deixou intimidar. Apesar de Whitaker não ser nenhum valentão, sabia que não era nenhum covarde e iria lutar se fosse necessário, ainda mais pela irmã. O que o grifinório não sabia é que garotas ingênuas, damas indefesas como Rosalyn, não atraiam em nada Fawley. O sonserino fazia àquilo apenas pelo prazer de atiçar a ira de um irmão mais velho valente, leal e super-protetor. Leo sorriu assim que saiu do campo de visão de Whitaker, tirar grifinórios do sério era fácil e muito divertido. Assim que os novos Monitores-Chefes se afastaram e, apesar de Rosalyn parecer temerosa, Leo apenas se sentou no banco que antes era ocupado por Dylan e não disse nada quando a corvina se afastou.

Dylan se sentou na janela, dando espaço para que Sebastian se acomodasse a seu lado a uma distância confortável. A irlandesa ativou novamente o aparelho em suas mãos, abrindo a agenda eletrônica no dispositivo. Whitaker olhou intrigado, porém não comentou nada a respeito e a irlandesa parecia não se importar em explicar.

\- Podemos colocar os monitores do sexto ano para guiar os calouros. – Sebastian sugeriu.

\- Sim... – Dylan pareceu pensativa por um momento. – Coloque os do quinto ano junto, para ajudar e para serem orientados pelos do sexto, assim eles já vão aprendendo para quando formos para Hogsmeade com os alunos do terceiro.

Sebastian apenas acenou em concordância, logo que todos os monitores chegassem teriam de anunciar que eram os novos Monitores-Chefes e o que cada um faria na cerimônia de Seleção. Dylan anotava em seu dispositivo essas informações.

\- Então, próximo tópico... O que acha de nos reunirmos às 3.00 PM todas terças e quintas? - Dylan perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Eu tenho Clube de Duelos até às 3.30 PM. - respondeu com simplicidade. - E se for a partir das 3.30PM?

\- Clube de Música. - Dylan rebateu pensativa e consultando sua agenda - Temos as sextas livres, fora a reunião com os monitores. Podemos nos reunir antes e até conseguiremos resolver tudo, se formos rápidos.

\- Acho muito corrido. - o monitor da Grifinória respondeu. - Segundas e quartas antes do jantar?

\- Eu costumo ficar na Biblioteca, mas... - Dylan se censurou balançando a cabeça e abrindo um sorriso. - Não, tudo bem.

Uma garota de madeixas douradas e belos olhos chocolates se aproximou com cautela da cabine de prota aberta, devia medir algo em torno de 1,60m e tinha o rosto redondo e frágil. Olhava desconfiada para Dylan; a irlandesa notou a desconfiança e automaticamente vestiu suas feições sérias enquanto a acompanhava com os olhos, sabia muito bem quem ela era, a voz baixa e doce da garota chamou:

\- Sebastian...? - perguntou temerosa.

\- Lyla. - o grifinório se virou para ela. - Não sei se já conhece Dylan Ó'Cónnor da Sonserina, a nova Monitora-Chefe; Ó'Cónnor, essa é Lyla Davis, Monitora do sétimo ano da Grifinória.

\- Ah! Estavam todos falando que a nova Monitora-Chefe seria Miller da Lufa-Lufa... Você não disse nada sobre a senhorita Ó'Cónnor, Sebastian. - a loira pontuou, mas o Grifinório continuou não dizendo nada a respeito.

\- Já conheço a senhorita Davis, mas estou feliz em vê-la bem. - a irlandesa sorriu amavelmente para a garota, ainda sentindo que era medida e avaliada. - Me desculpe por roubar o tempo do seu namorado, mas estamos combinando nossas reuniões durante a semana.

\- Então, Ó'Cónnor, se não se importa nos encontramos na entrada da Biblioteca às 4.30 PM. - respondeu para a irlandesa.

\- Perfeito! - Dylan sorriu. - Obrigado por seu tempo.

A irlandesa se levantou e se afastou, indo se sentar ao lado de Leonides sem dizer nada. Apenas colocou o aparelho trouxa em sua bolsa. Leo olhou para ela de soslaio e resolveu provocar um pouco:

\- Você costumava ser mais sútil.

\- E você costumava não arrumar brigas desnecessárias. - ela rebateu.

\- Quem vai entrar no seu lugar? – Leo perguntou.

\- A Harrison. – Dylan respondeu com um sorriso jocoso. – Vai ficar com saudades?

\- Com certeza! Você me abandona e ainda coloca um cão raivoso no seu lugar?

Leo disse alto, em protesto, Harrison passou por eles olhando para o sonserino com cara de poucos amigos. Dylan e Leo se entreolharam e riram da situação, depois continuaram em silêncio, observando o amontoado de pais e guardiões acenando do lado de fora, enquanto o trem partia.

* * *

O tilintar do garfo no cristal chamou a atenção dos alunos, todos devidamente sentados nas mesas de suas casas. Até os calouros que estavam bem agitados na mesa da casa que os abrigaria a partir de então se silenciaram e olharam em direção a mesa dos professores, onde a Diretora se levantava e se dirigia para a frente da mesa. As feições severas de Minerva McGonagall impunham respeito na maioria dos estudantes, principalmente nos novatos que ainda não conheciam a Diretora, apesar de já terem ouvido de veteranos, primos e irmãos sobre a rígida disciplina por ela imposta. Alguns alunos mais velhos comentavam a presença de três novos homens na mesa dos professores, afinal, apenas a vaga de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas estava disponível nesse novo ano letivo.

\- Mais um ano se inicia em Hogwarts. - a Diretora começou a falar, projetando sua voz com um feitiço não-verbal. - Antes de mais nada, gostaria de dar as boas-vindas aos novos alunos. Vocês foram acolhidos em uma das casas de Hogwarts, Corvinal, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa ou Grifinória. Essas casas serão sua família enquanto estiverem na escola, cabe aos monitores de suas cassa e a seus veteranos lhes auxiliarem nesse novo ano, assim como o Diretor de suas novas Casas. Mas lembrem-se que cada casa tem suas virtudes e seus vícios e ganha a Copa das Casas àquela que demonstra superação de seus vícios pelo triunfo de seus alunos. Assim sendo, suas conquistas irão lhes render pontos, mas se quebrarem regras irão perder pontos. E, ao final do ano, a casa com maior número de pontos é premiada com a Taça das Casas.

A professora fez uma pausa, olhando para os estudantes. Kiara olhava curiosa para um dos homens na mesa dos professores, ele não devia ter mais do que 25 anos e era deverás atraente com seus cabelos loiros curtos e feições rígidas. McGonnagal retomou sua fala:

\- Esse ano, teremos uma importante adição ao corpo docente de Hogwarts com a chegada do Senhor Seth Tiberius Prince para lecionar Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas. - um homem de uns 30 anos se levantou de seu lugar a mesa e acenou para os alunos, tinha cabelos castanhos muito claros e olhos azuis, parecia uma versão mais madura e mais séria de Dean Prince. - Além de lecionar Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, o Professor Prince assume como Diretor da Grifinória, junto do Professor Flitwick, Diretor da Corvinal, Professora Sprout, Diretora da Lufa-Lufa e Professor Slughorn, Diretor da Sonserina.

A Diretora indicou os outros três diretores de casa, cada um se erguendo e acenando para seus alunos antigos e para os que acabavam de ingressar, se sentando logo em seguida.

\- O Professor Prince também aceitou o desafio de ser o Professor responsável pelo Clube de Duelos, como melhor duelista quando ainda era um de nossos alunos. - a Diretora sorriu e o novo professor novamente se sentou, mas logo converteu suas feições para mais sérias. - Por indicação do Ministério e para prevenção dos atentados que têm ocorrido por todo Reino Unido e Irlanda, esse ano receberemos dois aurores que irão se encarregar de reforçar a segurança da Escola e de Hogsmead.

Sean e Deric se levantaram e cumprimentaram o salão com um leve aceno de cabeça, tomando seu assento em seguida, mas diante das feições transtornadas dos alunos, que começavam a cochichar entre si a Diretora decidiu emendar:

\- São apenas medidas preventivas do Ministério para assegurar que tenhamos um ano tranquilo e sem ameaças desnecessárias. - a segurança de Minerva McGonagall era reconfortante, falava com firmeza apesar de saber das reais circunstâncias da presença dos dois aurores. Sejam muito bem-vindos para mais esse ano! Agora, ao banquete! - e com duas palmas, a comida apareceu nas mesas.

E assim começava o ano letivo de 2006 - 2007.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Glossário:**  
* Appa (coreano) - Pai  
* Anneyong (coreano) - Tchau

**Comentário da Beta:**

_Obrigada por esperarem pacientemente por esse capítulo!_

_Eu não sei vocês, mas eu como leitora e beta dessa fic achei que a Kitana-chan arrasou com essa estreia de capítulo! Eu sei que eu sou suspeita para falar, mas já estou shippando loucamente alguns casais e muito intrigada com a linha de história de algumas personagens!_

_ Se vocês ficaram tão curiosas quanto eu, fiquem tranquilas, pois a Kit-chan prometeu postagens mensais e eu com certeza farei com que ela cumpra os prazos! (Sim, isso foi uma ameaça! Eu sei onde você mora! Eu sei seus segredos! .) Então, em Março teremos mais um capítulo._

_ Gostaria de avisar, que por essa fic ser um projeto interativo, a participação das personagens em cada capítulo vai depender da participação da autora da O.C. Então, se alguma personagem aparecer menos durante a história ou simplesmente desaparecer no banheiro da Murta-que-geme...vocês foram avisadas! _

_ Deixem reviews! Elas são um boost de inspiração para nós, e vocês não fazem idéia de como ficamos felizes em ler o feedback! _

_ Obrigada!_

_ Miyo._

**Comentário da Autora:**

Hey, people!

Okay... Eu amei escrever as 10 mil palavras desse capítulo! Sim, foram pouco mais de 10 mil! Ufa!

Tenho medo da Mi-chan... E dessas ameaças... D=  
O problema é que ela realmente sabe onde eu moro e conhece os meus segredos! Como o fato de eu ser uma total Cumberbitch! 8D  
Mas é sério... Tenho medo dela! ú.ù

Sim, eu sei que era pra esse capítulo estar pronto na segunda-feira, dia 02/02, mas como sexta é meu aniversário... Esse será meu presente pra vocês! ;D

Outra, vou pedir pra ficarem atenta a minha sessão de comentários porque, ocasionalmente, irei perguntar algo referente a suas personagens que usarei em algum capítulo.

Por hora, peço pra vocês pensarem em uma fantasia que sua personagem usaria no Halloween... Lembre que as referências de Harry Potter pra seres como vampiros, lobisomens, etc. são muito diferentes das convencionais, até porque eles realmente sabem como são essas criaturas. Também lembrem que só alunos nascidos trouxas poderiam se fantasiar de.. Sei lá... Kim Kardashian... E ainda assim os demais não iriam entender a referência. Não tenham pressa, porque não vou usar isso no próximo capítulo, nem no outro.

E fora isso... Sério, comentem, nem que seja pra dizer que não gostou, é bom ter um feedback e saber se estão acompanhando a fic ou não, se que todos tem compromissos, eu mesma trabalho o dia inteiro... Mas eu e a Mi-chan que, além de beta, está fazendo as capas dos capítulos estamos nos dedicando muito nessa fic, para todo mês sair um capítulo novinho do forno.

Então, é isso...

Espero que gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.

Até o próximo e Beijos!

Kitana.


	4. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** O universo de Harry Potter, suas personagens, criaturas e todos seus elementos pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic é para fins de entretenimento dos fãs, apenas, e não tem qualquer interesse de arrecadar recursos.

Todas as personagens Canon são de autoria minha e de Miyo Kyouhei.

Oi, gente!

Demorou, mas saiu. Meu comentários e da Miyo-chan estão ao final do capítulo. Leiam! Tenho um aviso importantíssimo!

A capa do Capítulo está disponível no Dropbox, o link se encontra no meu Perfil e abaixo.

Dedico esse capítulo a Lyta White que fez a FOFA da Lissa/Ye Song Park... Porque março é o aniversário dela! É o mês dela! =D

Parabéns Lyta! Muitas felicidades, saúde, comida gostosa, amigos ótimos... Enfim! Tudo de bom e do melhor! Curta muito! =*

Também dedico à minha Beta e fiel amiga... Miyo! Que se formou e agora está na Pós! =D

Sim, pode ficar constrangida, porque estou tão feliz que vou anunciar aos quatro cantos do mundo e aos sete mares! Tenho muito orgulho de você!

Agora... Ao que interessa: o capítulo!

Espero que gostem!

**Legenda:**

\- Falas

_"Pensamentos"_.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

(Capa: https[dois pontos][barra e barra]www[ponto]dropbox[ponto]com[barra]s[barra]vw8mmolvrex1b9t[barra]Capa%20-%20Cap%C3%ADtulo%20II%20por%20Miyo[ponto]jpg?dl=0)

_"O conhecimento nos faz responsáveis."_ – Che Guevara

Respirou fundo. Uma, duas, três vezes. Era seu primeiro dia de aula e dessa vez como Professor, não poderia estar mais nervoso; talvez, até mais nervoso do que sua primeira missão sozinho como Auror. Sua primeira aula seria para os alunos do sétimo ano. Por que não começar com os alunos do primeiro? Respirou mais uma vez e abriu a porta de seu escritório, entrando na sala. Podia ver seu sobrinho na última fileira junto de seu melhor amigo.

\- Bom dia, senhores e senhoritas. - Seth soou mais firme do que esperava, gostou disso.

Desceu as escadas tentando ignorar os olhares sobre si e os cochichos ocasionais. Também não gostava em nada do sorriso confiante de Dean. Desde que anunciara na família que iria lecionar em Hogwarts, o sobrinho parecia excessivamente contente e algo lhe dizia que não era por ter a oportunidade de ver mais o tio favorito, àquele que o ensinara a jogar quadribol.

Engoliu em seco. Agora não tinha mais volta. Sorriu de forma simpática, mas sem mostrar os dentes, mantendo os lábios cerrados. A sala ficou em silêncio, e ele pode olhar para o rosto de seus novos alunos. Não bastava a primeira aula ser para o sétimo ano, ainda por cima tinha de ser para os alunos de NIEM da Grifinória e Sonserina? Só esperava que a rivalidade das casas tivesse melhorado. Pareciam tranquilos, talvez os alunos do primeiro ano fossem piores, apesar dos demais professores terem enfatizado que os do quarto e quinto ano eram os mais terríveis.

\- Sou Seth Tiberius Prince, seu novo Professor de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas. Fui Auror por 12 anos e agora estou aqui para lecionar para vocês.

A sala permaneceu em silêncio, sentia todos olhares sobre si. Torcia para que seu nervosismo não deixasse transparecer. Sentia os olhares o julgando. Andava de um lado para o outro, analisando os alunos. Será que ele também era daquele jeito quando estava em Hogwarts?

\- Bom, vocês já chegaram no sétimo ano para prestar os últimos tópicos da disciplina de modo mais aprofundados. Esse ano prestarão seus NIEMs, então durante as atividades do ano focarei nos assuntos mais recorrentes no exame antes de iniciarmos a revisão geral de conteúdo da matéria inteira. Sim, a matéria inteira desde o primeiro ano. - fez uma pausa e conjurou uma lista em sua mão com os nomes dos alunos da turma. - Maldições Imperdoáveis! Alguém saberia me dizer um pouco sobre o assunto?

Aelia, que estava na segunda mesa da segunda fileira levantou a mão, junto com Whitaker, na mesa da frente e Moore que se encontrava na ultima mesa da quarta fileira, bem no fundo.

\- Pode falar, Senhorita... - Seth consultou o pergaminho em suas mãos.

\- Aelia Rosier. - respondeu com firmeza. - As Maldições Imperdoáveis são três feitiços proibidos pelo Ministério da Magia por seu caráter maligno e crueldade sobre as vítimas.

\- Muito bem, senhorita Rosier. E os usuários dessas Maldições ganham uma passagem direta para Azkaban. - complementou Prince. - E alguém poderia me falar quais são elas e o que fazem?

Dylan levantou a mão rapidamente, pelo menos, mais rápido que seus colegas de sala. Seth Prince apontou para ela e com um gesto indicou que continuasse:

\- Sou Y. Dylan Ó'Cónnor. - se apresentou. - A primeira seria a Maldição Cruciatus que serve para torturar os oponentes, infligindo neles imensas dores físicas e psicológicas. A segunda é a Maldição Imperius, ela faz com que o usuário tome o controle da mente de seu oponente, fazendo com que ele realize todas suas vontades; a verdade é que mesmo oclumentes experientes são incapazes de resistir já que controla a vontade da vítima e não visa ler seus pensamentos.

\- Muito bem, senhorita Ó'Cónnor. - Seth disse satisfeito com as respostas. - E qual seria a terceira, senhorita Rosier?

\- É a Maldição da Morte, ou Avada Kedavra, se atingir seu alvo causa morte instantânea no oponente sem deixar vestígios e é caracterizada por um raio verde. - Aelia respondeu com um sorriso confiante.

\- Exatamente! - Seth parecia satisfeito. - Parabéns, senhoritas, acabaram de conquistar 10 pontos para Sonserina.

Aelia e Dylan sorriram uma pra outra cúmplices. Sabiam que havia outros alunos muito bons em aula, mas ai estava seu primeiro passo para conquistar a Copa das Casas. Leo também abriu um sorriso largo, afinal, o que seria melhor do que encerrar o sétimo ano com o verde e prata colorindo todo o Salão Principal?

\- O que?! - Dean pronunciou indignado. - Você não está falando sério, não é, tio? Beneficiando a Sonserina?

\- Sim, estou. - Seth endureceu as feições e o tom de voz. - E é Professor Prince, inclusive para o senhor.

\- Não acredito que você esteja realmente falando sério! - Dean desafiou.

\- Estou falando perfeitamente sério, Sr. Prince. E para comprovar minha seriedade são menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória.

\- O que? - o Capitão do Time de Quadribol arregalou os olhos incrédulo no que acontecia.

\- Serão menos 10 se senhor não retomar seu lugar, senhor Prince. - replicou.

\- Dean... Fica quieto, por Merlin! - Freddie sussurrou para o amigo.

O Capitão da Grifinória se sentou sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Oras, o Professor era seu tio, era para ele ser o beneficiado. O tio continuava sua aula sobre as Imperdoáveis, e Dean sentia os olhares furiosos e cheios de reprovação dos companheiros de casa. O astro do quadribol olhou para a mesa das duas cobras peçonhentas; Rosier e Ó'Cónnor. Como podiam enganar seu tio dessa forma? Viu ambas virarem o rosto em sua direção, pareciam ter sentido todas as maldições mentalizadas por ele. A loira deu apenas um sorriso de canto, como se estivesse se divertindo com a raiva que acometia Prince, enquanto Ó'Cónnor foi pior e deu uma piscadela e jogou um beijo para ele com um ar irônico e zombateiro voltando a prestar atenção na aula. Dean teve vontade de explodir de raiva.

\- Cara, calma...É sério. - Freddie falou preocupado com a expressão do amigo.

Dean pensava em tantas formas de trucidar a dupla de sonserinas! Ou melhor, o trio, afinal, qual o propósito de deixar a russa sem as amigas? Pelo menos teria o treino de Quadribol a tarde para relaxar. Mas para o dia ficar realmente perfeito, teria que trucidá-las! Diziam por ai que nem todos Sonserinos eram ruins, apesar de Lilia se encaixar no perfil de ruim, e diziam que Aelia era bem tolerante com mestiços, até conversava com eles com naturalidade e que Dylan, definitivamente, tinha sido escolhida para a casa errada, mas não pensava isso. A verdade é que Lilia era mais sincera ao ser autenticamente ruim e que as outras duas eram muito, mas muito piores que a russa.

* * *

Dora estava animada quando terminou de se aprontar e pegou sua vassoura escorada em um banco próximo ao armário que deixara seu uniforme de Hogwarts. Era o primeiro treino de Quadribol da Grifinória do ano letivo, apesar de ainda não terem um apanhador. Essa seria sua grande chance, finalmente deixaria a posição de batedora! Pisou no gramado dando um sorriso para os companheiros de time que já estavam lá, todos apostos com suas vassouras; Frederic Moore, o goleiro, conversava com Iris e Diana, as duas outras artilheiras do time, além do capitão. Cumprimentou os companheiros de time e abriu um largo sorriso para Josh Carter, o outro batedor da equipe. Josh foi até ela:

\- E, ai, Dora? Vai falar com o Capitão hoje? - ele sorriu. Era o maior apoiador para que Dora mudasse de posição.

\- Vou! Tem que ser hoje! - a ruiva disse entusiasmada. - Ele vai anunciar que irá abrir a vaga para testes, tenho que me voluntariar como candidata.

\- Morgan, eu sugiro que você não fale com o Dean hoje. - Freddie se aproximou da batedora com a vassoura em mãos.

\- E por que não? - a ruiva questionou desconfiada.

Não era segredo nenhum que Freddie era o melhor amigo de Dean. Também não era segredo para o time quanto o goleiro detestava viver à sombra do melhor amigo. Frederic Moore era um excelente goleiro, se não fosse, metade das estratégias ousadas e arriscadas de Dean não iriam funcionar. O capitão sabia que podia confiar no goleiro para dar a retaguarda quando algo na jogada de ataque desse errado.

\- Digamos que a aula de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas não foi exatamente como ele esperava. - foi a única coisa que o loiro respondeu.

\- Mas não é o tio dele que está dando aula? - Dora questionou. - O que poderia dar errado?

\- Eu acho que ele realmente acreditava que o Professor iria... Digamos que iria pegar leve por serem parentes. - Fred explicou receoso. - E na verdade ele acabou demonstrando o quão a sério irá levar seu trabalho e que não vai dar moleza pro Dean ao longo desse ano.

Mal acabara de falar Dean Prince veio dos vestiários, andando daquele jeito extremamente confiante ao mesmo tempo que parecia à vontade com a grama do campo, como se estivesse em sua casa. No entanto, seu rosto estava tenso, muito tenso. Os colegas de time estranhavam a atitude, pois era o primeiro treino do ano e, em geral, Dean estaria bem mais animado. Ele não trazia sua vassoura, estava apenas com as roupas de treino. Parou em frente aos colegas de time e cruzou os braços, realmente parecia irritado, algo um tanto quanto atípico.

\- Daqui a dois treinos faremos a seleção do nosso novo Apanhador. - falou sério. – Quero que comecemos essa temporada preparados, então até a escolha do próximo apanhados faremos exercícios de condicionamento físico e treinamento estratégico. Vamos começar com 50 voltas pelo campo. Podem começar.

\- Prince! - Dora chamou. - Posso falar com você?

\- Diga, Morgan. - falou sério, enquanto os outros companheiros já se dirigiam para começar o exercício.

\- Eu gostaria de fazer teste para posição de Apanhador. - disse com tranquilidade e segurança.

\- Não quero perder minha melhor batedora, Morgan. - Dean estava sério. - Você é uma excelente batedora. Entenda que para ser apanhador são necessárias outras habilidades que não são essenciais em uma posição como a sua.

"Outras habilidades? Quem ele pensa que eu sou?" A voz de Prince ecoou na mente da ruiva que estreitou os olhos indicando que havia ficado extremamente irritada com o comentário. Dora sabia que se havia alguém que realmente daria conta do recado seria ela própria, além do fato de ser uma posição de maior destaque e que lhe daria melhores oportunidades em uma possível carreira como jogadora profissional em times de grande destaque. Talvez pudesse até jogar na seleção da Irlanda. Com suas habilidades e seu talento isso não lhe parecia impossível de ser alcançado.

\- Eu tenho plena consciência disso, Prince. - respondeu já levemente irritada, mas tentando conter seus ânimos. - Só me deixe fazer o teste! Nem que seja junto dos demais candidatos! Se eu não demonstrar ter essas "outras habilidades" que você procura continuo em minha posição e não falo mais sobre isso!

Dean já estava irritadíssimo com o fato de seu tio ter sido completamente injusto com ele, na condição de sobrinho predileto, durante a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Como ele tinha coragem de dar 10 pontos para a Sonserina? Ele foi Diretor da Grifinória, não era pra ser assim! E ainda por cima, agora, tinha de aturar sua melhor batedora pedindo para trocar para a posição de apanhadora? Quem ela achava que era? Achava que era fácil? Ele queria um time vencedor, não um fiasco como o time da Corvinal, cuja apanhadora era não só a garota mais estranha e sinistra de toda a escola, como também a pior jogadora de quadribol que já vira. Ele não era obrigado a aturar esse nível de ingenuidade!

\- E me forçar a procurar outro batedor e perdermos mais uma semana de treinos? Isso se existir a remota possibilidade de você realmente possuir as habilidades necessárias para um bom apanhador! - o capitão retrucou irritado. - De jeito nenhum! A Lufa-Lufa vem com o mesmo time do ano passado, já estão muito bem entrosados e são um time muito forte.

\- Sou a jogadora mais versátil desse time. - Dora protestou novamente. - Eu sei que tenho a capacidade de ser Apanhadora.

\- Não, Morgan! - Dean falou ríspido. - Se quer mesmo provar seu valor ao time estaria correndo com os outros e não discutindo comigo, seu Capitão.

\- Ótimo! Mas vai se arrepender muito disso. - Dora respondeu brava, indo correr com os demais.

* * *

\- Como vai, Kiara?

Kiara sorriu para a aluna do quarto ano da corvinal que a cumprimentava. Acabavam de sair de uma revigorante aula de Poções e a alemã se sentia fantástica, afinal, realmente gostava da matéria. Retribuiu com aceno de mão um trio de lufanas e um cumprimento com um sorriso simpático de dois grifinórios mais novos.

\- Os males da popularidade! Aposto que você fez o dia dos garotos. - Ye Song tentou soar divertida, como seria normalmente, mas falhou miseravelmente, andava bem chateada.

Kiara olhava para Ye Song que não tinha uma cara exatamente boa já há uns dois dias. Nas feições da coreana havia um misto de angústia e desânimo e, aparentemente, sem motivo algum, a não ser que algo tivesse acontecido dentro de sua casa, o que era muito improvável, afinal, Lufanos eram conhecidos por serem as pessoas mais legais de toda a escola. Além do mais, Kiara sabia que a amiga estava muito quieta e isso, definitivamente, não era normal. Decidiu por um fim a sua curiosidade e a toda àquela agonia.

\- Liss, o que está acontecendo? - perguntou genuinamente preocupada com a amiga.

\- Você não iria entender... - a coreana suspirou pesadamente.

\- Tente, talvez você se surpreenda. - Kiara insistiu parando de caminhar e saindo do meio da passagem.

Lissa acompanhou a amiga e começou a procurar algo em sua bolsa, até que tirou aquele estranho bloco retangular trouxa preto e branco. A coreana indicou a tela para Kiara como se fosse óbvio o que se passava, mas, ainda que fosse de uma outra nacionalidade, garota de cachos castanhos era uma puro-sangue e o gesto da coreana não fazia qualquer sentido. Deu um sorriso levemente amarelo, não entendia o problema e esperava que Lissa não se importasse de responder.

\- Liss, você vai ter que ser bem mais específica do que isso. - explicitou seu pensamento. - Seu aparelho trouxa continua exatamente igual a antes para mim.

\- A bateria acabou, Kiara. - suspirou pesadamente. - Meu pai comprou pra conseguir falar com mais frequência comigo e, além do sinal não pegar em lugar nenhum dessa escola, a bateria acabou e não tem como carregar!

\- Okay...Essa tal de "baretia" acabou... E você não tem sinal... Não é só arranjar outro aparelho desses? - questionou a grifinória.

Kiara não fazia ideia do problema! Trouxas possuíam muitos itens que Lissa havia lhe contado serem descartáveis. Talvez esse artefato de Lissa também fosse e ela não soubesse. Porque depois que acabava a tal "baretia", era só comprar outro, como muitos outros itens trouxas que Lissa possuía. Não entendia muito desse universo estranho, a verdade é que era péssima em Estudos de Trouxas e, se não fosse Lissa para literalmente lhe salvar explicando tudo com muita paciência e didática, provavelmente teria repetido a matéria. Ainda assim, admirava a criatividade dos Trouxas por produzir tantos artefatos interessantes e que supriam a necessidade criada por falta de magia.

\- Não. Meu celular não é descartável. - Lissa esboçou um pequeno sorriso, divertida com a situação. - Quando acaba a ba-te-ria eu tenho um carregador que eu teria que ligar em uma tomada ou qualquer fonte de energia elétrica para recarregá-la e ele voltar a funcionar. Só que não temos energia elétrica aqui.

\- Ah! - Kiara havia entendido, sabia sobre energia elétrica e achava isso fascinante. – Então... Eu realmente não sei como posso te ajudar, Liss, mas sei que existem alguns bruxos que encantam objetos trouxas pra poderem usar normalmente.

\- Pois é, mas eu não faço ideia de que tipo de encantamento seria esse. - suspirou pesadamente.

\- Bom, temos o tempo livre agora. Até sua monitoria com a Professora Sinistra mais a noite... - comentou Kiara. - Podemos falar com o Professor Singh e ver se ele conhece algum encantamento para isso.

O Professor Jammal Singh havia assumido o Departamento de Estudos Trouxas desde o final da Segunda-Guerra, era um bruxo mestiço e indiano. Apesar de Kiara não ser uma de suas alunas mais brilhantes, muito longe disso, ele parecia entender a dificuldade dos mestiços e bruxos puro-sangue, que não possuíam contato com o mundo trouxa, para compreenderem como se vivia sem a possibilidade de realizar encantamentos e era um professor bem legal e querido por quase todos os alunos.

\- Ótima ideia! - Um sorriso iluminou as feições de Lissa e isso deixou Kiara satisfeita.

Voltaram a caminhar, já mais tranquilas. Kiara comentava sobre como não haviam pensado a respeito disso antes, ocasionalmente retribuindo os cumprimentos dos outros alunos quando sentiu ser praticamente atropelada. Arregalou os olhos em surpresa, ao mesmo tempo que se preparava para receber o pequeno impacto do chão que não veio! A pessoa havia lhe segurado pelos ombros de forma firme e a segurava em posição. Olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos azuis severos de um dos aurores que estariam em Hogwarts naquele ano, Kiara não gostava de aurores. Lembrava-se dele, havia o achado bonito, era o tipo de homem que com toda certeza tinha uma namorada linda e inteligente, mas ele tinha um brilho sombrio nos olhos cinzentos. Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha. Ele a colocou de pé.

\- Me desculpe. - foi a única coisa que disse e saiu andando.

\- Apenas tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, Sr. Clayworth. - Kiara respondeu polida olhando ele se afastar.

_-ALLM-ALLM-ALLM-_

Deric largou o corpo no banco de pedra pesadamente. Os alunos estavam em aula e já faziam uns três dias que procurava por algo que nem sabia ao certo o que seria e, ainda por cima, tinha que orientar Sean que no momento fazia um levantamento dos encantamentos que protegiam a Escola. Assim que acabasse, reforçariam o que precisasse ser reforçado. Mas e depois?

Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e massageou as têmporas. Não sabia ao certo por onde começar ou como começar. Sabia como uma investigação normal procederia, mas nesse caso estavam falando do local mágico mais seguro da Grã-Bretanha com excelentes professores e sem outras pistas além de uma nota anônima que havia sido colocada no bolso de uma das vestes do Ministro sabe-se lá quando.

Deric não imaginava que haveria muitos encantamentos que deveriam ser reforçados em Hogwarts. Não queria incomodar Seth, mas não via muitas outras alternativas. O antigo auror era mais experiente e já havia liderado diversas missões sozinho, apesar de estar lecionando justamente para se afastar de passado como auror. Seu calcanhar esquerdo batia no chão e a expressão grave em sua face eram a marca típica do nervosismo de Clayworth enquanto via Sean se aproximar com a varinha em mãos. Perguntou assim que ele estava mais próximo:

\- E, então? O que precisamos modificar e reforçar?

\- Quase nada. Talvez os Protego, apenas como garantia. - o irlandês sentou ao seu lado. – Bom, eles foram nossos professores...

\- Eu imaginei que isso aconteceria. - Clayworth respondeu com um suspiro pesado.

\- Qual é o plano? - Sean perguntou.

\- Vamos reforçar esses feitiços entre hoje e amanhã. - a voz de Deric saiu mais firme, já estava mais resoluto quanto ao curso de suas ações. - No fim-de-semana vamos conversar com Seth sobre isso. Não fale nada para ele por enquanto, porque ele pode se recusar e fugir de nós.

\- Tudo bem. - Sean se levantou. - Então, vou começar pela entrada principal.

\- Vou começar pela entrada da Floresta próxima a Cabana do Hagrid.

Clayworth também se colocou de pé e seguiu seu caminho em direção a entrada da Floresta Proibida. Havia sido um grifinório quando estivera em Hogwarts e não costumava agir dessa forma furtiva como os sonserinos, preferia encarar os problemas de frente. Porém, sabia que se fosse pedir a Seth ajuda com uma investigação, era provável que o Professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas se esquivasse. Seria muito mais fácil pegá-lo desprevenido e envolvê-lo, porque Seth não era do tipo irresponsável que abandonava nada com que estivesse comprometido.

Via alguns alunos saindo das salas de aula; as aulas da tarde deveriam estar acabando e todos se dirigiam a suas casas, atividades extra curriculares e etc. Uma certa nostalgia encheu seu peito ao ver todos àqueles estudantes andando e conversando sem grandes e reais preocupações com a vida. Naquela época sua grande preocupação era com o maldito trabalho de Astronomia que não se faria sozinho ou se Phaedra Hunt aceitaria ir com ele no próximo passeio para Hogsmeade. Nunca diria que acabaria se envolvendo em uma Guerra contra as forças de Voldemort. Como era ingênuo. E agora sentia-se mal pelo fato de todos àqueles alunos com problemas similares aos seus antigos, andarem por ai alheios a ameaça que os rodeava. Não parecia justo.

Deric só despertou de suas divagações quando sentiu que esbarrava em alguém. Mais por um reflexo do que um ato propriamente consciente, o auror esticou os braços amparando a aluna e a impedindo de cair no chão. Os olhos castanhos da garota estavam arregalados em sinal de surpresa; tinha cabelos castanhos com cachos bem definidos e o rosto de traços delicados chamou a atenção. Automaticamente se censurou mentalmente, ela era uma aluna, não podia acha-la atraente. Colocou-a em pé, suas feições permaneceram rígidas e falou polido e distante:

\- Me desculpe. - disse sério e retomou seu trajeto.

\- Apenas tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, Sr. Clayworth. - Ele ainda a ouviu dizer polidamente.

Ela havia o repreendido? Era isso mesmo? Que garota ousada! A maioria dos alunos apenas se retrairia ou até pediria desculpas pelo esbarrão, ainda que não tivesse sido culpa deles. Esboçou um meio sorriso e continuou seu trajeto, não valia a pena discutir isso, ainda mais quando tinha trabalho a fazer e muita coisa a se pensar.

* * *

Leo estava tendo uma semana relativamente agradável. Diria relativamente porque Theodora Harrison tornava suas rondas noturnas que, além de inúteis, costumavam ser engraçadas com Dylan como sua dupla, um ato muito pesaroso e desagradável. Diria que a expressão chula "mal-comida" cabia muito bem para sua nova dupla na Monitoria. Dylan havia dito que tinham um assunto importante a tratar e agora se dirigia para a beira do lago, onde deveria encontrar com Dylan, Aelia e a amiga russa delas. Quando Lilia estava envolvida, sabia que deveria ter relação com alguma festa. Afinal, desde que ela entrara quantas vezes havia conseguido impedir que Whitaker e a namorada fizessem a ronda no horário da festa e chamassem algum professor que acabaria dando uma detenção coletiva para todos? Muitas! Incontáveis, na verdade.

Se aproximou vendo apenas os cachos loiros e as madeixas castanhas de, respectivamente, Aelia e Lilia. Aelia deu um pequeno aceno para ele e Leo se limitou a lançar um sorriso charmoso enquanto se aproximava com as mãos nos bolsos das calças em seu típico caminhar displicente.

\- Duas das Três Rainhas reunidas. - cumprimentou, sentando-se na toalha ao lado delas. - Onde está a Dyl?

\- Como vai, Fawley? – Lilia cumprimentou com sua expressão clássica de inalcançável.

\- Ela tinha reunião com o Whitaker e disse que ia se atrasar um pouco. - Aelia sorriu.

\- Russa, como está? - Leo perguntou sentando próximo a ela.

\- Meu nome é Lilia, Fawley. Pode se dirigir a mim como Beloskvic - a morena respondeu fria.

\- Eu sei, mas Russa combina mais com você. - Leo deu um sorriso galanteador de canto. - Me chame de Leo, por favor.

Lilia olhou para Leonides Fawley. Nunca haviam trocado muitas palavras e sabia pouca coisa a respeito dele, apesar de Dylan e ele serem muito próximos por conta da monitoria. Primeiramente, ele era de uma família Puro-Sangue importante no Reino Unido, diziam que sua família datava de antes da fundação de Hogwarts. Diziam pelos corredores que ele era um grande conquistador, talvez mais do que Dean Prince, mas não era de ficar exibindo por ai suas conquistas e, definitivamente, não era de se apegar e se apaixonar. Poderia dizer que ele parecia com ela mesma nesse aspecto. No ano anterior corriam boatos de que ele e Dylan estavam se encontrando escondidos em salas vazias, mas sabia que não era verdade. Se havia alguém que conseguia identificar alguém que guardava um segredo ou mantinha algo escondido, esse alguém era Lilia e podia dizer só de olhar para a amiga irlandesa que eram apenas boatos.

E, agora, ele estava jogando com ela. Lilia sabia jogar o jogo da sedução. Muito bem, aliás. Contudo, Leo parecia do tipo que preferia ter paciência, esperar e executar pequenos movimentos em busca de um objetivo maior. Diferente dela que costumava ser bem direta. Ele gostava do jogo, pelo que podia perceber, Lilia não era uma jogadora paciente, por isso, não ia dar corda para isso. Tinha um objetivo maior a cumprir, depois pensaria nessas investidas de Fawley. Manteve sua expressão séria, não cairia no joguinho dele.

Aelia também não tinha lá tanta intimidade com Leonides Fawley, só sabia da influência e poder de sua família no mundo Bruxo e para a loira isso já bastava para querer ter uma relação de amizade com o rapaz. Ele poderia ser muito útil em seu futuro e no futuro do grupo Rosier, como um todo. Em termos de famílias puro-sangue era de uma das mais tradicionais da ilha; e não era segredo que o avô de Aelia e seu tio haviam distanciado os Rosier dos Fawley. Algo que era diferente décadas antes, já que era muito comum Rosiers e Fawley casarem entre si, o que fazia de Leo seu primo em algum grau. Era filho único do principal eixo da família. Era bonito, tinha nome, sangue, educação e dinheiro; se enquadrava no grupo que sua avó designaria como bom candidato a um possível casamento.

\- Vocês querem mesmo esperar a Dyl? - o rapaz já se incomodava com a demora.

\- Sim, é mais fácil falar para os dois de uma vez. - Aelia respondeu com tranquilidade. - Não precisa ficar impaciente.

Aelia olhava na direção do castelo, Lilia e Leo seguiram o olhar da loira e conseguiram ver Dylan vindo na direção deles com tranquilidade e não parecia ter pressa. A expressão tranquila no rosto pálido dava a entender que a reunião havia ido bem. Ela sorriu para os amigos e se ajeitou ao lado da loira, colocando os livros que trazia consigo logo ao seu lado.

\- Como foi a primeira reunião com o sr. Certinho? - Fawley comentou com um sorriso carregado de ironia.

\- Foi tranquila. - respondeu com simplicidade, logo complementou diante do olhar indagador do amigo. - Ele é bem mais razoável do que parece, juro! Eu estava esperando pelo pior.

\- Pago pra ver. - o garoto rebateu. - Por que não fugiu dele? Podia ter saído da Biblioteca e ter vindo direto para cá.

\- Não deu. Ele estava me esperando na porta da Biblioteca. - torceu a boca.

\- Podia ter o estuporado. - Leo sugeriu zombateiro. - Afinal, está podendo tudo agora.

\- Enfim! - Lilia colocou um ponto final na longa conversa que iria se iniciar. - Trouxe vocês aqui porque preciso falar sobre a minha festa que acontecerá no próximo fim-de-semana.

A russa olhou para os dois e, assim que teve certeza que tinha a atenção que desejava de ambos, continuou com seu tom firme e baixo. Não queria que a informação vazasse por ai. Suas festas eram muito seletas! Quanto menos pessoas soubessem anteriormente, melhor! Afinal, invasores ou tentativas de invasão sempre davam muita dor de cabeça. Contudo, organizava-as de tal maneira que todos comentavam sobre elas depois.

\- Esse ano, farei uma festa na Torre de Astronomia. Traje será social completo. Convidados seletos... Só os melhores! - Esboçou um sorriso. - E vou precisar da ajuda de vocês que são Monitores e podem assegurar que ninguém descubra e que todos se divirtam, sem que isso custe detenção para ninguém.

\- Eu posso ajudar no que der, mas acho que a Dyl pode contribuir mais. - Leo deu de ombros.

\- Que horas planeja essa festa? - a irlandesa questionou.

\- Achamos melhor começar às 11.00 PM. - Foi Aelia que respondeu. - Mas precisaremos ir até a Torre para arrumar tudo antes.

\- Os Monitores começam as rondas às 10 PM. - Dylan colocou a mão no queixo, estava pensativa - O que posso fazer é tentar convencer o Whitaker a colocarmos apenas as duplas da Sonserina para fazer a ronda das 11 PM. Para dar tranquilidade aos convidados e vocês preparem tudo com antecedência e usem um feitiço para ocultar as coisas dos olhos dos outros.

\- E vocês terão de convidar todos monitores da Sonserina. - Leo completou e Dylan apenas assentiu.

\- Eu não queria convidar a Harrison... - Lilia fez uma careta de desgosto. - Ou aquele ser grotesco do quinto ano. Estou denegrindo minha festa! Se for assim, vou começar a chamar todos os Sangues-Ruins, também. Ai já acabamos de uma vez com a elegância e exclusividade!

\- Me desculpe, Lili. - Dylan suspirou, estalando os dedos de uma das mãos, marca de seu nervosismo. - Mas não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. Se você não convidá-los é capaz de contarem pro Whitaker. E nem eu vou conseguir reverter a situação.

\- Tudo bem! - a russa bufou contrariada revirando os olhos.

\- Você chamou o "Sr. Astro do Quadribol"? - claro que Dylan estava sendo irônica, não queria ver Prince nem de perto.

\- Ele precisa ir. - foi a resposta de Lilia. - Tive de convidar até a Collins, mesmo sabendo que talvez ela leve aquela amiguinha sangue-ruim dela.

A russa sabia que se não chamasse Prince, o nível de sua festa cairia muito. Nenhum dos seguidores dele iria. Dylan se limitou a rolar os olhos, contrariada. E se não chamasse Collins... Também não teria a presença de pessoas importantes que, por acaso, eram adoradores dela.

\- E as bebidas? - Leo perguntou, talvez ainda tivessem que dar um jeito de conseguir algo mais alcoólico que suco de abóbora e cerveja amanteigada.

\- Já conversamos com o Travers. - Aelia respondeu com um sorriso de canto. - Convidamos ele, também. Por precaução. Mas ele nunca vai mesmo.

Lilia deu de ombros, se Travers não fosse pouco importava. Ele nunca interagia muito com ninguém da própria casa, mesmo.

* * *

Os passos apressados de Katherine ecoavam pelo corredor. Tinha ficado tempo demais na Biblioteca estudando e, tinha que confessar, acabou cochilando em cima dos livros sem nem perceber. O importante é que, agora, estava a ponto de perder o jantar. Não bastasse estar atrasada, ainda tinha que equilibrar uma pilha de livros de Transfiguração e levá-los até seu dormitório na Torre da Corvinal antes de descer até o Salão Principal. Parou abruptamente, seria melhor ir jantar direto do que correr o risco de ficar com fome até o dia seguinte. Mudou de direção, sabia que se chegasse a mesa, Candance a ajudaria levar todos os livros depois.

Ouviu passos vindos do corredor. Talvez mais algum companheiro de casa que também havia perdido a noção do tempo na Biblioteca, porque dizer que perdeu a noção do tempo, era melhor do que dizer que havia cochilado. Mas ao virar o corredor se deparou com Theobaldus Wilkes e ele estava sozinho. Ele esboçou um sorriso em sua direção que Kath classificou como muito sedutor. O coração da corvinal disparou, teria sido para ela? Olhou para trás, porque tinha de ser realista: quais eram suas chances? Nenhuma! Olhou para trás por sobre os dois ombros para ter certeza e, realmente, não havia ninguém, ele estava sorrindo para ela. Viu Wilkes rir logo depois que olhou para trás e começar a caminhar em sua direção daquele jeito despretensioso.

Ela sentia as mãos tremerem, tendo dificuldade de suportar os livros nos braços, quanto mais ele se aproximava. Wilkes parou a uns dois metros de distância olhando no fundo de seus olhos. Tinha a estranha sensação de que os olhos escuros penetravam no fundo de sua alma. Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

\- Eu disse que eu iria encontrá-la sozinha algum dia, Lacorte. Sem seus seguranças e a menina-dementador. - a voz arrastada causava arrepios.

Em algum canto de sua mente Katherine ouvia claramente uma voz gritando em desespero para que ela corresse para bem longe; sabia que essa voz estava certa, Thobaldus Wilkes possuía uma reputação de mulherengo incorrigível, ainda assim, algo em seu coração dizia que ela poderia mudá-lo. Que, talvez, toda a atenção que ele vinha dando a ela desde o fim do último ano letivo fosse algum sentimento maior do que apenas desejo carnal.

\- O que? - Kath perguntou de olhos arregalados, ignorando o insulto aos amigos.

\- Você me ouviu, Lacorte. Eu disse que um dia nos encontraríamos sozinhos. - e àquele sorriso não abandonava o rosto do Wilkes.

\- Oh... Sim... Wilkes. - conseguiu articular de alguma forma, apertando os livros contra seu corpo.

\- Me chame de Theo.- o sonserino disse quase em um sussurro e se aproximou mais um metro. - Pra que tantos livros?

\- Pra... Pra... Um trabalho... - respondeu a corvina, mais vermelha que um tomate.

\- Acho que podemos conversar melhor se você deixar esses livros de lado por um minuto. - o meio sorriso jamais abandonava seu rosto.

\- E.. Eu... Eu... - Kath não conseguia articular nada, sentia que seu coração saltaria por sua boca a qualquer momento, principalmente agora que encarava os olhos cheios de malícia de Theobaldus Wilkes.

Desviou o olhar por um momento, parecia ter ouvido alguém lhe chamando. Olhou para o fundo do corredor. O olhar de Theo a acompanhou e não vendo nada, segurou delicadamente o queixo virando o rosto de Katherine em sua direção, deixando seus rostos próximos.

\- Não precisa ter medo de mim, Kath.

\- Kath. - a voz feminina e fria ainda soava longe, mas se aproximava. - Kath...!

A, agora, ruiva tentava lutar, mas àqueles olhos predadores a prendiam de tal forma que parecia impossível se libertar, podia sentir um encanto no ambiente. Talvez ele a amasse também e por isso vivia tentando um momento só com ela. E finalmente tinham esse momento. Ainda assim, Katherine Lacorte segurava os livros firmemente contra o corpo sem saber o que fazer com eles e, também, incapaz de deixá-los cair no chão.

\- Kath! O que raios você está fazendo?!

A voz imperativa e fria de Candance fez Katherine despertar de seus devaneios, deixando todos livros irem ao chão, amassando páginas de pergaminho já antigas. O susto também fez com que se afastasse bruscamente do garoto a sua frente. Olhou para Candance que estava bem mais próxima do que imaginara, nos olhos frios conseguia distinguir um traço de repreensão, algo breve, mas que para Katherine era óbvio.

\- Wilkes, se mantenha longe dela! - a voz de Candance possuía um tom ameaçador muito evidente.

\- Acho que Lacorte já é grande o suficiente para saber o que é melhor para ela. - o garoto usou um tom desafiador, demonstrando que não tinha medo da filha de Comensais.

\- Não se preocupe comigo, Candy. - respondeu Kath, afetuosa, numa tentativa de evitar um conflito.

\- Ele não é confiável, Kath. Está nos olhos dele! Mas você quem sabe, a vida é sua. Candy deu de ombros. - Vim te chamar para jantar, achei que estivesse cochilando na Biblioteca novamente.

Kath sabia que Candy era muito boa em ler pessoas, porém, ela era passível de erros, não era? Além disso, Kath considerava Candy como uma amiga, apesar de grande parte dos alunos a evitarem por ela ter um jeito muito peculiar. E por alegar que seus pais estavam reclusos em Azkaban injustamente, apesar de serem Comensais e portarem a Marca Negra.

\- Bom, acho que esse é o momento em que eu retorno às Masmorras. - Theo deu novamente aquele sorriso para Kath. - Te vejo por ai, Kath.

Theo se afastou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos das calças e andando calmamente. Ainda lançou um sorrisinho para Candance e desapareceu pelo corredor. Wilkes sabia muito bem que aquele jogo estava ficando cada vez mais divertido.

* * *

A caminhada até Hogsmeade foi bem tranquila. Como Monitor-Chefe, Sebastian auxiliava os Professores que guiavam os alunos do tereceiro ano que saiam pela primeira vez até o vilarejo bruxo. Foi o caminho inteiro conversando com sua contraparte, Dylan Ó'Cónnor. Assim que chegaram ao vilarejo se separaram. Aparentemente, a irlandesa iria se encontrar com os sonserinos e ele mesmo iria celebrar seu aniversário de um ano e meio com Lyla que, possivelmente, já o aguardava na Casa de Chá de Madame Puddifoot. Entrou no estabelecimento e andou em direção a namorada, que já o aguardava. Ela lhe cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha discreto, mas parecia distante. Sentia que Lyla estava meio estranha, como se tivesse algo que quisesse perguntar, se contendo por receio de algo que nem mesmo ele sabia definir.

Fizeram os pedidos e, por alguma estranha razão, Lyla permanecia em total e completo silêncio. Sebastian não era de falar muito, essa função era preenchida por Lyla que era mais falante e simpática, ainda assim, se viu forçado a perguntar:

\- O que aconteceu, Lyla?

\- Você já teve duas reuniões com a Ó'Cónnor e não disse nada. - a loira comentou, ainda séria. - Vi vocês conversando no caminho para Hogsmeade com os alunos do terceiro ano, você não me diz nada.

\- É porque não há nada para dizer. Nas reuniões gerais da Monitoria, você sempre sabe a respeito de tudo que resolvemos. - ele respondeu sério.

\- Mas... Ela é da Sonserina, Sebastian. Não é possível que você não tenha nada a dizer sobre o posicionamento de alguém da Sonserina! - Lyla protestou.

Havia certo fundamento no que Lyla dizia, desde a última guerra que, muito em breve, completaria 10 anos, os alunos de Hogwarts estavam muito mais unidos e os laços de amizade entre as casas haviam se fortalecido significativamente. O melhor exemplo disso eram Park da Lufa-Lufa e Collins da própria Grifinória, não apenas eram de nacionalidades diferentes, mas também de casas diferentes. E todos sabiam que a melhor amiga de Kiara Collins, alemã, Puro-Sangue e de uma família tradicional bruxa, era Lissa Park, coreana, trouxa e primeira bruxa de sua família. O próprio Sebastian tinha como amigos mais íntimos Like Ank da Corvinal e Benjamin Taylor da Lufa-Lufa, que havia conhecido no Clube de Duelos. Era até mais comum ver casais de diferentes casas.

Essa nova união era um dos grandes benefícios do Pós-Guerra para todos. Quer dizer, exceto a Sonserina e os acolhidos por ela. Desde seu posicionamento na Guerra 10 anos antes, a Sonserina havia sido excluída pelas demais casas desse processo. Claro que não era uma escolha da geração que frequentava a casa naquele momento, mas depois do isolamento inicial, eles próprios abraçaram sua condição em relação aos demais e poucos eram àqueles que se aventuravam fora de seu círculo. Mas todos tinham de admitir que as serpentes eram muito unidas e leais entre si, todos eram muito amigos. Ou pelo menos, era isso que aparentava para os demais, com exceção de Travers, todos os sonserinos se apoiavam e se ajudavam.

\- Ó'Cónnor é uma pessoa bem ponderada. - foi a única coisa que respondeu.

\- Como? Você não pode estar falando sério. - era evidente que a garota estava indignada.

Sebastian permaneceu sério, não estava brincando, Lyla pediu sua opinião e ele a forneceu com sinceridade. Ao ver a expressão imutável do namorado, a loira suspirou pesadamente; ele realmente estava falando sério e parecia não se incomodar com isso. Resignada falou:

\- Não gosto dela. Não gosto de você perto dela. - os olhos chocolate fixos nos de Sebastian que apenas assentiu. Lyla abriu um sorriso mais afetuoso. - Mas viemos aqui comemorar nosso aniversário de namoro, não ficar falando sobre os outros!

O grifinório apenas assentiu e continuaram a comer, sem maiores problemas. Lyla, como sempre, tagarelando sobre as questões de sua família e ele apenas ouvindo.

* * *

Seth ergueu a caneca já vazia com a mão direita, deixando-o a mostra de Madame Rosemerta. Assim que ela olhou em sua direção, com um gesto da mão vazia apontou para a caneca vazia indicando que gostaria de mais uma bebida. Baixou a caneca assim que a dona do bar indicou que havia compreendido com um leve aceno de cabeça. Alguns de seus alunos ocasionalmente o cumprimentavam e olhavam curiosos para o amontoado de pergaminhos sobre a mesa. Sorria e os cumprimentava, educadamente, ainda assim, podia ver os olhares curiosos sobre os pergaminhos.

Assim que Madame Rosemerta trouxe mais uma caneca cheia de Cerveja Amanteigada se debruçou novamente sobre àquele amontoado de pergaminhos. Havia feito uma pequena atividade com os alunos do primeiro ano. Um pequeno exercício a respeito do futuro, por assim dizer. Propôs a eles que respondessem o que acreditavam que se aprendia em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e como acreditavam que isso seria útil depois que se formassem. Não havia certo ou errado, queria apenas conhecer a expectativa de seus novos alunos e, no momento, se divertia com a resposta de um aluno nascido trouxa que dizia algo sobre aprender a combater os Monstros que viviam em seu armário durante a noite. Talvez fosse um Bicho-Papão, mas isso poderia ser resolvido em sala.

Seth só tirou os olhos da atividade de seus alunos ao sentir que alguém o olhava. Levantou a cabeça e se deparou com Deric o olhando sério e ao seu lado estava Sean que, por sua vez, esboçava um pequeno sorriso.

\- Podemos sentar? - Sean perguntou.

\- Por favor. - Seth indicou as cadeiras a frente e, com um gesto da varinha, organizou os pergaminhos em uma pilha perfeita. - Pelos olhares, não acredito que tenham vindo até aqui beber em minha agradável companhia.

\- Podemos conversar em um lugar mais privado? - Deric permanecia sério.

\- Não. - Seth foi enfático. - Eu não vou cair nessa armadilha. O que Sr. Whitaker disse a vocês? Sabem muito bem que estou afastado do Quartel ainda por tempo indeterminado.

\- Ele disse que você poderia nos auxiliar em nossa missão. - Deric era franco.

\- Ele deixou bem claro que você não está exercendo seu cargo de auror, mas que poderia nos auxiliar dando dicas e algumas orientações gerais sobre como realizar uma investigação. - Sean emendou rapidamente e recebeu um olhar censurador de Clayworth.

\- Tudo bem. - Seth respondeu em um suspiro cheio de pesar. - Posso dar algumas dicas e orientações gerais, mas não vou me envolver! Vocês farão tudo a partir dai.

\- Obrigado, Seth. - Deric agradeceu e Sean sorriu.

\- Vamos discutir isso na segunda-feira. Vocês podem ir a minha sala, assim que eu terminar minha última aula da manhã. Depois tenho que supervisionar as atividades do Clube de Duelos.

\- Sem problemas. - os aurores concordaram.

Assim que os dois se retiraram, Seth colocou as mãos na lateral da cabeça, massageando as têmporas. Agora mais essa; tinha prometido que ia se afastar dos aurores por um tempo. Primeiramente, para se distanciar de sua, agora, ex-esposa; e também porque gostaria de tentar algo novo para recomeçar. Havia prometido que não se envolveria por hora com questões dos aurores e seu afastamento do Quartel era justamente para isso.

Mas agora com àquela investigação em seu refúgio e com Deric no comando de sua primeira operação, não tinha como não se envolver minimamente. Agora teria de ter autocontrole e muita disciplina para não deixar que Deric lhe contasse nada a respeito da investigação, sabia que se soubesse algo além do mínimo que já conhecia, seu maldito senso de responsabilidade não o deixaria simplesmente largar os dois colegas de profissão desnorteados. Precisava de algo mais forte; um copo de Firewhisky talvez...

* * *

O dia havia sido longo, muito longo para Josephine. Tivera de se esquivar de uma corvinal patricinha e raivosa. Olympia James andava mais insuportável do que de costume. Por toda gritaria dela e pelo que diziam pelos corredores, Dean Prince havia terminado com ela. Ou não, já que alegavam que ela havia sido mais uma conquista do Golden Boy da Grifinória do que um relacionamento; afinal, Dean Prince não namorava.

Fora isso, encontrará com Prince e Moore, sendo que o primeiro parecia num humor tão terrível que simplesmente passou direto por ela, praticamente a derrubando no chão com todos seus livros. Estava tão absorto em sua ira que possivelmente nem havia a visto em seu caminho. Moore ainda se virou e a olhou esboçando um leve sorriso, com certeza estava zombando e achando graça da situação. Continuou seu caminho, queria um pouco de paz entre as aulas e aula de Astronomia que teria de noite, por isso, se dirigiu para a própria torre de astronomia, que não era um lugar muito frequentado àquela hora. Subiu os degraus finais, de certa forma ver os terrenos da escola daquela altura era reconfortante.

\- O que faz aqui? - o tom era ríspido e hostil, fazendo com que Josephine olhasse para o outro lado da torre e se deparasse com Travers. - Você está me seguindo?

\- Gosto de ficar aqui. Não se iluda, Travers. - respondeu impassível. Todos os dias acabava esbarrando com ele em algum momento, principalmente quando queria ficar sozinha.

\- Quero ficar sozinho. - rebateu Travers. - Se manda, Sangue-Ruim.

\- Até onde eu sei, qualquer aluno pode vir aqui. - Josephine mantinha o tom frio e o ar indiferente, ignorando o xingamento.

A garota olhou para Travers em sua postura defensiva. Em geral, os Sonserinos se protegiam, pareciam uma gangue e cuidavam uns dos outros e não interagiam muito com as outras casas, por razões óbivas. Exceto Travers que sempre andava distante dos seus colegas de casa; na verdade, de todos os alunos. Não tinha amigos, assim como ela. Mas também não parecia interessado em ter qualquer tipo de amizade pela forma rude como tratava a todos, incluindo professores. Tinha a sensação de que ele escondia algo. Talvez os boatos sobre o fornecimento de poções ilícitas fossem verdadeiros? Com certeza ele planeava algo, Josephine só não sabia ainda o quê. Viu que ele ia falar alguma coisa e decidiu interrompê-lo:

\- Não se preocupe porque eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de falar com você e espero que não fale comigo.

Aiolos arregalou levemente os olhos e a lufana percebeu que dificilmente ele recebia uma resposta do gênero; talvez porque a maioria dos alunos tivesse medo dele. Viu quando ele desistiu de rebater sua resposta e, por isso, se virou de costas apoiando na grade e observando os alunos abaixo que se dirigiam para o lago. Ainda era verão e tinham que aproveitar o Sol enquanto podiam. Abriu seu livro, já tinha passado da metade e a leitura era muito agradável. Começava a sentir o vazio de se terminar um livro que se gosta muito.

Aiolos olhava intrigado para o livro, mas Josephine não percebia isso. Intrigado, porque não parecia com nenhum outro que já vira na estante de seu pai e, até mesmo nas raras vezes em que entrava na Biblioteca, nunca havia visto um livro similar. A capa não era dura e, definitivamente, as folhas não eram pergaminhos. Josephine notou o olhar curioso de Aiolos e instintivamente sabia que ele não ia perguntar ou admitir curiosidade ou interesse, por isso disse com calma, sem desgrudar os olhos de sua leitura:

\- O título é O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio, é um livro trouxa. - viu a expressão de Aiolos se fechar, imediatamente. - Meu pai leu quando tinha minha idade e disse que eu deveria ler, também, pois ele se identificou muito com o protagonista.

\- Pensei que ia ficar calada. - Travers rebateu, olhando para em direção a Floresta Proíbida.

\- Achei que gostaria de saber. - deu de ombros, voltando a sua leitura.

_-ALLM-ALLM-ALLM-_

Lissa sorria enquanto caminhava em direção à torre de astronomia. Seu celular estava funcionando novamente, graças ao Professor Noonien. Ainda por cima, logo na segunda-feira, havia sido chamada pela Professora Sinistra em sua sala e lhe foi conferido o título de monitora da matéria. Lissa era, definitivamente, a aluna que mais tinha destaque na matéria. Ainda que estivesse no sexto ano, estava muito avançada em seus conhecimentos. De acordo com a Professora, ser monitora de matéria seria uma ótima experiência para seu currículo e ainda nem estava no sétimo ano, já que a coreana almejava ser Professora de Astronomia em Hogwarts. Tinha várias tarefas a preparar para a aula do primeiro ano, que aconteceria a noite e queria deixar tudo pronto o quanto antes para não comprometer seu jantar.

Subiu os últimos degraus da escada e se deparou com uma cena um tanto quanto inusitada: Josephine conversando com o cara super mal-educado da Sonserina. Não se recordava do nome dele, mas conhecia o rosto e pelas gentilezas trocadas com sua companheira de casa. Bom, pelo menos descobriu que ele efetivamente falava com alguém.

\- Era só o que me faltava, mais uma sangue-ruim! - Traves reclamou impaciente.

\- Me desculpe... - A coreana respondeu com timidez. - Mas tenho que preparar a aula do primeiro ano.

\- Não ligue pra ele, está apenas de mau-humor porque precisa conviver em sociedade. - o tom de Josephine vinha carregado de ironia.

Lissa deixou um pequeno riso escapar, abafando-o rapidamente com a mão. Aiolos, por sua vez, bufou irritado diante de tamanha ousadia para uma Sangue-Ruim. Afinal, que direito ela tinha de falar assim com ele? Nenhum. Contudo, não tinha nenhuma resposta boa o suficiente para colocar as duas lufanas sangues-ruins em seus devidos lugares.

\- Não precisam sair, só vou ajeitar as coisas para a aula. - Lissa enfatizou em seu tom doce e simpático. - Sou Ye Son Park, mas podem me chamar de Lissa, do sexto ano.

\- Obrigada. - a loira agradeceu. - Josephine Barton, quinto ano.

\- Agora os dois vermezinhos vão começar a tagarelar. - Aiolos não mudou de posição, sequer olhou para as duas, mas seu tom era agressivo.

\- E esse garoto tão bem educado, é Aiolos Travers, sonserino do sétimo ano. - Josephine falou com Lissa, provocando o garoto.

Josephine não tinha amigos, efetivamente, ainda assim, não era rude com as pessoas sem algum motivo, principalmente com as pessoas de sua casa. Logo que entrou em Hogwarts foi selecionada para a Lufa-Lufa e ouviu todo àquele discurso deles serem a melhor casa, a única que jamais havia formado Bruxos das Trevas e tudo o que ela considerava blablablas. Pelo tanto de desprezo que recebia de quase todos alunos, achava que na sua casa, em breve, todos parariam de fingir e revelariam sua personalidade preconceituosa, por ela ser nascida trouxa e arrogante como a maioria dos bruxos e mestiços. No entanto, ao longo desses cinco anos aprendeu que os Lufanos eram, de fato, as pessoas mais legais e honestas da escola e a Lufa-Lufa era realmente a melhor das Casas, apesar da tentativa ridícula das demais casas.

Lissa começou a preparar seu telescópio e o da professora para aula e separar alguns pergaminhos. Aiolos se levantou, ajeitando as vestes de forma displicente, com um suspiro pesado. Recolheu rapidamente seu material, colocando-os de qualquer jeito dentro da pasta de couro sem dar atenção se amassaria folhas ou não. Ajeitou a alça da pasta nos ombros e andou em direção a escada para descer da torre.

\- É sério, não precisa ir embora. - Lissa repetiu para Travers.

\- E atrapalhar a convenção dos Sangues-Ruins? - a irônia carregava a voz de Aiolos. - Não, obrigado.

O sonserino desceu as escadas sem dar tempo de nenhuma das duas responderem. Lissa se ofendeu com tamanha grosseria, afinal, ela não havia feito absolutamente nada para receber esse tipo de tratamento. Já Josephine apenas suspirou e revirou os olhos; ele sempre era assim, pelo visto. Olhou para sua veterana que ainda permanecia parada olhando para a escada e com uma expressão magoada e disse com uma voz calma:

\- Não se preocupe, ele é assim com todo mundo.

\- Mas eu não fiz nada pra ele... - protestou a coreana.

\- Foi o universo que fez, relaxe! - Josephine respondeu.

A loira voltou a sua leitura assim que Lissa acenou, indicando que estava tudo bem e voltou a preparar os itens para a aula.

* * *

Sean e Deric aguardavam na porta pelo fim da aula de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas. Assim que tiveram a certeza que o último aluno havia saído, entraram e viram Seth sentado a mesa lendo concentrado alguns pergaminhos. Ele levantou os olhos e sorriu zombateiro ao ver os dois aurores em pé na frente de sua mesa. Será que era dessa forma que Whitaker se sentia quando chamava os aurores para seu escritório? Cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo e se recostou em sua cadeira.

\- Vocês devem estar realmente desesperados. - o tom de Seth indicava que estava se divertindo muito com a situação. Ignorando a cara feia que Deric fez, se levantou dizendo com calma: - Vamos para minha sala, podemos conversar melhor lá.

Os dois aurores acompanharam o antigo companheiro, subindo as escadas que levavam até o escritório do professor. Entraram logo atrás dele e, além da mesa de madeira escura e as cadeiras estofadas em couro que a acompanhavam, não havia nenhuma decoração em particular, apenas um baú grande e antigo e uma tapeçaria também antiga retratando um antepassado de Prince junto de um Rei Trouxa em uma batalha com espadas. Seth se acomodou na única cadeira de costas para a parede onde a tapeçaria estava pendurada, claramente a vontade, cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça para apoiá-la e aguardou até que Deric e Sean se acomodassem.

\- Bom... O que precisam saber?

\- Acho bom te colocar a par de algumas coisas, para entender melhor a situação. - Deric respondeu sério, sua postura impecável.

\- Eu não quero saber de nada que me envolva na investigação que é de total responsabilidade de vocês. - Prince foi bem claro.

\- Não se preocupe. - Deric retomou a palavra, com uma pequena pausa para respirar. - O Ministro recebeu uma carta sem endereço e sem identificação, Whitaker acredita que sejam Comensais remanescentes ameaçando a segurança Hogwarts e todos seus estudantes. Nossa missão é descobrir se essas ameaças têm fundamento e como a segurança da Escola é excelente, se para isso terão ajuda interna e de quem.

\- Tudo bem. Primeiro precisam tentar descobrir se a ameaça tem fundamento. - Seth apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e cruzou os dedos das mãos a frente de seu nariz. - O Wizengamot possui uma lista especial de possíveis Comensais ainda foragidos, comece seu levantamento por ai e revendo as investigações de ataques não solucionadas.

Os dois assentiram. Seth permaneceu em silêncio por mais algum tempo, pensava que outras ações poderia tomar, até que uma ideia não muito brilhante e também não muito correta, surgiu em sua mente. Não era a ação mais correta a ser tomada, contudo, não era ruim.

\- Comecem a investigar alunos a partir do quinto ano, se por acaso escondem alguma coisa; seu histórico pode ajudar a vocês excluírem quem pode ter envolvimento, ou não. No Wizengamot, a melhor pessoa para conversarem é Declan Ó'Cónnor que trabalhou no caso de vários ex-Comensais.

\- Entendido. - Deric assentiu.

\- Gostaria de ver a carta? - Sean ofereceu.

\- De jeito nenhum! Eu disse que não ia me envolver e já ouvi demais. A partir de agora, vocês se virem sem mim. - o professor respondeu.

\- Muito obrigado, Seth. - Deric agradeceu.

Saiu da sala já mais aliviado. Já tinha um norte, mesmo que Seth não quisesse se envolver mais com o caso, só o fato de ter lhes dado um norte e um caminho para seguir era muito mais do que o suficiente, ainda mais para ele que estava afastado.

\- Obrigado, Prince. - Sean agradeceu, saindo logo atrás de Deric.

Seth ficou olhando os dois saírem enquanto travava uma batalha interna. Racionalmente, sabia que não devia se envolver, porém, seu senso de responsabilidade aliado a sua curiosidade gritava que deveria ajudar os dois, dar a eles direcionamento e ajudar a evitar um desastre de enormes proporções para a comunidade bruxa da Grã-Bretanha. Respirou fundo, não deixaria que o último ganhasse àquela batalha. Havia prometido a si mesmo que não iria fazer isso quando descobriu a presença de seus colegas em Hogwarts.

\- Ah... Que se dane! - bradou consigo mesmo.

Levantou de sopetão de sua cadeira e saiu da sala a passos largos. Só avistou Deric e Sean quando saiu pela porta da sala de aula e chegou ao corredor, onde diversos alunos circulavam por ele, alguns ainda olhavam os aurores com curiosidade.

\- Hey! Deric! Sean! - chamou em voz alta, assim que os dois se viraram, se aproximou e ainda alto disse: - Me mostrem logo a droga da carta antes que eu mude de ideia.

Deric e Sean sorriram um para o outro sabendo que tinham o mesmo pensamento em mente: Franklin Whitaker estava completamente certo.

_(Continua...)_

* * *

**Glossário:**

_Wizengamot_ \- Pra quem não lembra, é a Corte Superior dos bruxos, no Ministério da Magia. É onde o Harry é julgado após ser acusado de prática indevida de magia por menor.

**Miyo:**

Yey! Obrigada pela espera, meninas!

Eu sei que demorou, mas somos pessoas com vidas também =P ! Mas esse capítulo valeu a pena esperar, não? Dessa vez não vou ficar tagarelando muito porque a Kit tem mais coisas pra falar pra vocês, ok? Aproveitem o capítulo, deixem sua review e não se esqueçam de pensar na fantasia de uma futura festa em Hogwarts, ok? Nos vemos em Abril!

Beijos!

**Kitana:**

Hey, girls!

Primeiramente, me desculpem pela demora... Meu trabalho anda sugando minhas energias e minha alma! U.U' E meu processo de escrita é bem... Peculiar! Enquanto escrevo um capítulo eu acabo tendo ideias para as personagens bem mais pra frente na trama... E para não perder eu acabo escrevendo elas, ao invés do capítulo em si... Então, mil perdões pela demora! E também mil desculpas pelo meu processo bizarro e confuso de escrita.

Bom... Pensem nas fantasias de suas personagens! Capítulo do Halloween vai ser legal, quero todo mundo fantasiado! Caso contrário, eu vou por a fantasia que imaginei! Só peço que PELOAMOR me mandem a fantasia por Mensagem Privada... Se for desenho, me contatem que eu passo meu Feicibuqui (facebook), porque quero que seja surpresa pros demais! ;D

Sugestões para fantasias:

\- Criaturas mágicas do mundo de Harry Potter, por exemplo, Dragão;

\- Personagens lendários/históricos, por exemplo, Merlin existiu, os fundadores de Hogwarts... Sejam criativos, existem inúmeros contos de fadas, mitos, lendas que podem dizer que envolviam bruxos de alguma forma. Pode-se dizer que a Fada Madrinha foi uma Bruxa que foi ajudada pela Cinderela e com isso, não foi mandada para a fogueira... Não sei!

\- Animais... Por exemplo, ir de coruja...

\- Trajes típicos do lugar de onde veio...

\- Celebridades do mundo Bruxo! Sim, você vai poder ir de Hermione na festa...

São algumas sugestões para ajudar a pensar!

É isso, gente!

Até Abril! =D

Beijos!


	5. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:** O universo de Harry Potter, suas personagens, criaturas e todos seus elementos pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic é para fins de entretenimento dos fãs, apenas, e não tem qualquer interesse de arrecadar recursos.  
Todas as personagens Canon são de autoria minha e de Miyo Kyouhei.

Oi, gente!

Desculpem pela demora! Os comentários está no final do capítulo!  
Como sempre... A capa do capítulo está no Dropbox, o link está no meu perfil! Dêem uma passadinha lá pra ver!  
A Miyo também atualizou About Honesty, Deception and Hope (AHDH), capítulo e capas fresquinhas! Passem lá pra dar uma lida!

**Legenda**  
\- Falas  
"Pensamentos"

* * *

**Capítulo III**

_"Em questões de amor, não existe amizade. Em todos os lugares onde há uma bela mulher, há hostilidade aberta"  
-_ Victor Hugo

Os alunos já desciam as escadas da torre de astronomia após o final da aula. A tal monitora ajudava a professora a recolher parte dos materiais para a guardá-los e Aiolos se perguntava por que raios tinha decidido prestar a prova de astronomia nos NIEMs. Talvez porque tivesse sido recomendado pelo Professor Slughorn, já que poções mais sofisticadas, muitas vezes, tinham relação com posicionamento dos astros e até fases da Lua. Mas já ia fazer o NIEM de Herbologia, além do de poções. Já se arrependia amargamente de fazer o de astronomia.

\- Senhor Travers. - a Professora Sinistra chamou seu nome. - Espere um minuto, por favor.

\- O que é? - o garoto grunhiu olhando para a professora sem qualquer paciência e até com um pouco de desprezo.

A professora segurava uma folha de pergaminho em mãos. A folha estava amassada e borrada com resquícios de algum líquido em suas pontas. Sinistra havia pedido aos alunos um pequeno trabalho a respeito do conteúdo do ano anterior e, naquela folha, era possível ler o nome de Travers ainda que a letra fosse quase um garrancho.

\- O senhor irá prestar o NIEM de astronomia no final do ano e se continuar apresentando trabalhos como esse com toda certeza irá reprovar em sua prova. - as feições sérias e graves no rosto da professora davam a entender que ela não estava para brincadeiras.

\- E daí ser reprovado em uma matéria tão inútil? Contanto que eu seja aprovado em poções... - deu de ombros.

\- Você já fez o NOM em Astronomia, se for reprovado no NIEM irá nos agraciar com sua presença por mais um ano. - Sinistra sabia que sairia vitoriosa dessa.

\- O que preciso fazer para conseguir uma nota de aprovação nesse exame? - a irritação era evidente em sua voz, mas se continha porque tudo o que menos queria é repetir um ano em Hogwarts.

\- Minha monitora sabe todo o conteúdo de Astronomia, por isso ela pode ter dar aulas de reforço e lhe ajudar com os trabalhos. - disse a Professora. - Srta. Park!

A coreana deixou de lado os materiais que recolhia, não sem antes terminar de enrolar os últimos mapas do céu que haviam utilizado em aula e foi atender o chamado de Sinistra, colocando-se ao seu lado com respeito e reverência, admirava muito a Professora.

\- O senhor Travers está precisando de aulas suplementares para não ser reprovado no NIEM de Astronomia. Seus sábados a noite estão vagos, certo?

\- Sim, Professora. - Lissa respondeu ainda não entendendo o que se passava.

\- Ótimo! - sorriu satisfeita. - Então, a partir desse sábado gostaria que você inciasse aulas de reforço ao senhor Travers.

\- É detenção por acaso? - protestou Aiolos.

\- Não, senhor Travers, mas haverá muitas detenções em seu próximo ano de Hogwarts, caso não compareça a essas aulas. - Professora Sinistra respondeu com um sorriso calmo. - Srta. Park, depois que terminar de reunir os materiais está liberada, boa noite.

\- Boa noite, Professora. - respondeu a jovem coreana.

\- Esse sábado não dá. - Aiolos disse displicente. - Tenho trabalho a fazer.

\- Estará na festa da Lilia Beloskovic, não é? - a coreana perguntou ainda guardando materiais da aula.

\- Como uma sangue-ruim como você sabe dessa festa? - ele estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente, deixando claro que Ye Song não tinha direito de estar lá.

A lufana mordeu o lábio inferior em seu típico gesto de nervosismo, sabia que não tinha sido diretamente convidada... Mas... Bom, Kiara tinha sido convidada e a levaria como sua +1. Não havia nada de errado nisso, imaginava, pelo menos a alemã dissera que tudo bem e que com certeza todos já esperavam que Ye Song fosse junto.

\- Vou com Kiara Collins. - respondeu sucintamente. - Sou a _plus _1 dela.

\- Ah, claro! Vai continuar como sombra daquela sua amiga. - o sonserino disse sem filtro nenhum. logo deixou o tom ácido de lado e constatou com simplicidade. - Mas faz bem em ir.

\- Por quê? - a garota estava intrigada pela mudança de tom repentina.

Um sorriso de canto surgiu no rosto de Aiolos, não era um sorriso galanteador, charmoso ou nada parecido. Não, era carregado de ironia e com uma satisfação quase cruel, de causar arrepios. Com esse sorriso e um tom zombateiro com uma pontada de crueldade, Aiolos respondeu:

\- Até mesmo as festas de uma pessoa como Beloskovic precisam de sua dose de cota as minorias inferiores.

Lissa ficou horrorizada e magoada. Já havia ouvido inúmeros insultos por não ser nascida bruxa, fora o tradicional "Sangue-Ruim" que ouvia quotidianamente. Ainda que Kiara a defendesse e fosse tirar satisfação quando ouvia a amiga ser xingada dessa forma, Ye Song sabia que nada adiantava e tinha de conviver com isso. Tinha de saber lidar com essas situações. Porém, nunca ouviu um insulto tão cruel e baixo quanto esse. Sentiu a conhecida sensação do nó se formando em sua garganta e os olhos marejando, mas tratou de engolir o choro que se formava, não podia se mostrar fraca perante ele. Precisava responder pra ele! Não poderia deixar Travers sair impune.

\- Até a festa, Sangue-Ruim. - ele desceu as escadas com a mochila jogada sobre os ombros de qualquer jeito.

* * *

Eram 6.00 PM em ponto e Sebastian já estava na entrada da Sala da Diretora há alguns minutos, aguardando Dylan aparecer. Eles foram chamados por McGonagall, mas ninguém havia lhes adiantado o assunto ou qualquer coisa do gênero, sabiam apenas que tinham uma reunião com a Diretora e Dylan estava a ponto de se atrasar. Lyla estava ao seu lado e segurava firme em sua mão, parecendo apreensiva. Porque ela estava assim e porque fazia questão de acompanhá-lo era um mistério, além de ser totalmente desnecessário; ainda assim, Lyla parecia mais afetiva e mais possesiva nesses últimos dias. Viu Dylan Ó'Cónnor entrar no corredor com alguns livros na mão; sentiu Lyla apertar mais sua mão, enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos.

\- Boa tarde! - a irlandesa abriu seu costumeiro sorriso simpático e cordial.

\- Lyla...Temos a reunião agora. - Whitaker falou duro para a namorada. - Te encontro no Sala Comunal.

\- Não posso acompanhá-los? - perguntou inocente.

\- Sinto muito, Davis. Pessoalmente, eu não teria qualquer problemas, mas não acho apropriado você entrar conosco sendo que a Diretora chamou apenas os Monitores-Chefes. - Dylan falou com tranquilidade e educação.

\- Sebastian? - a jovem buscou apoio do namorado.

\- Dylan está certa, Lyla. - o grifinório respondeu e tão logo reconheceu o olhar que a namorada dava já emendou em um suspiro. - Por favor, não faça uma cena.

\- Não, tudo bem. - respondeu resignada.

Lyla já se encaminhava para a Torre da Grifinória, mas parou e se reaproximou do namorado, ficando na ponta dos pés e dando um longo beijo nele. Sebastian ficou sem ação, não entendia o que estava acontecendo com sua namorada tímida; seria TPM? Lyla se afastou bruscamente e saiu andando pelo corredor. Dylan olhava com estranheza, questionou Sebastian com o olhar, ele apenas negou com a cabeça, as bochechas levemente coradas pelo constrangimento que sentia.

\- Babuínos balbuciando em bando. - Dylan disse e a estátua se deslocou, revelando a escada. - Vamos?

Sebastian, ainda meio atordoado com aquilo, apenas assentiu indicando que Dylan passasse antes e subindo as escadas logo em seguida. Dylan bateu na porta e não foi necessário aguardar nenhum minuto e logo ouviram Professora McGonagall os autorizando a entrar. Entraram na sala da Diretora e ela fez um gesto para que se acomodassem nas cadeiras do outro lado da mesa.

\- Nos chamou, Professora? - a irlandesa perguntou polidamente assim que se acomodou na cadeira ao lado da de Sebastian.

\- Pois bem, Sr. Whitaker e Srta. Ó'Cónnor. - a professora desviou os olhos do pergaminho que tinha em mãos. - Chamei vocês aqui, pois como devem saber faz parte das atribuições dos Monitores-Chefe ajudar e supervisionar a organização de comemorações oficiais da escola.

A Professora olhou para os dois que acenaram com a cabeça, em sinal de que estavam prestando atenção e haviam compreendido.

\- O Halloween é uma festa da escola tradicional nos últimos anos e de grande importância. Os alunos sempre ficam muito animados, mesmo os mais novos que devem respeitar seu toque de recolher. - limpou a garganta. - Como Monitores-Chefe, é sua função organizar a festa para os alunos junto com os demais monitores e ajudar para que tudo ocorra bem. Alguma dúvida?

\- Professora, podemos pedir ajuda de alunos que não sejam monitores? - Dylan perguntou.

\- Podem, de quem acharem necessário, desde que não transformem a festa da escola em uma bagunça de degenerados. - Minerva respondeu com seu jeito austero.

\- Obrigada, Professora. - Dylan já tinha em mente quem convidar.

\- Mais alguma coisa? - olhou os dois estudantes que fizeram um gesto de negação com a cabeça.

\- Pois bem, estão dispensados.

Sebastian e Dylan se levantaram e saíram da sala em silêncio, assim que estavam no corredor o grifinório perguntou curioso:

\- Em quem está pensando chamar para nos ajudar?

\- Lilia e Alberich. - a sonserina respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Não sei se concordo...ou se acho prudente. - falou desconfiado.

\- Sebastian! - Dylan parecia indignada da desconfiança. - Lil e Al organizam as melhores festas da escola inteira. Ninguém bate eles. - falou com um sorriso límpido, não estava para brincadeiras e usava todo seu poder de persuasão.

\- As melhores? Que festas? - perguntou desconfiado.

\- Oras, todas as vezes que ganhamos uma partida de Quadribol ou a Copa das Casas, eles que estão a frente de nossas comemorações! E garanto que são tão boas que até alunos da sua casa participam. - respondeu confiante. - Confie em mim.

\- Tudo bem... - respondeu dando um meio sorriso.

\- Ótimo! Não vou te prender mais se não sua namorada me mata. Até mais tarde, então! - sorriu com uma piscadela marota se afastando.

\- Até! - respondeu o meio sorriso se alargou sem perceber.

Sebastian fechou sua expressão novamente, quase tinha se esquecido de que devia acertar algumas coisas com Lyla.

_-ALLM-ALLM-ALLM-_

Sebastian estava furioso, assim que entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória procurou Lyla com os olhos e a encontrou junto de sua melhor amiga. Se aproximou das duas que se viraram para ele sorrindo assim que notaram a aproximação dele, mas a expressão séria do grifinório fez o sorriso desaparecer da face da loira que ficou apreensiva.

\- Johnson, preciso conversar com Lyla, poderia nos dar licença? - perguntou polido.

\- A Jane pode ficar. - Lyla respondeu séria.

\- Acho melhor irmos para o meu dormitório*. - respondeu seco.

\- Tudo bem. - Lyla concordou e acenou para a amiga, que deu uma piscadela maliciosa.

Os dois subiram, Lyla atrás do namorado. Ele permanecia em silêncio durante todo o caminho, com a expressão séria. Passaram por alguns alunos no caminho, a maioria mais novos; assim que entraram no quarto que Sebastian dividia com Freddie Moore e mais outros dois membros do Time de Quadribol, o rapaz fechou a porta e disse muito sério, indicando o quão descontente estava:

\- Que droga você estava pensando quando fez aquilo?

\- Quando fiz o que? Te beijar? Nós sempre nos beijamos Sebastian, não vejo o motivo dessa tempestade em copo d'água. - retrucou Lyla séria. - Aliás, já fizemos muito mais do que isso, inclusive aqui nesse quarto e não vejo você reclamando por ai.

\- Sim... - Sebastian enrubesceu constrangido por um momento, antes de retomar sua linha de pensamento. - Mas foi uma atitude completamente desnecessária, ainda por cima, na frente da sala da diretora.

\- Você só está bravo, Sebastian, porque te beijei na frente daquela maldita irlandesa! - Lyla aumentou o tom de voz, zangada.

\- O que? - a voz de Sebastian falhou por um momento.

Uma luz se acendeu em sua mente e agora entendia tudo; desde o excesso de gestos de afeto por parte de Lyla, até o leve desespero num beijo roubado na frente de Dylan Ó'Cónnor. Lyla não costumava ser assim, era uma jovem tranquila e amável, de atitudes e jeitos contidos. Era até bem tímida e contrária a demonstrações públicas de afeto, para a alegria de Whitaker. Por exemplo, ficava tímida de caminhar de mãos dadas por Hogsmeade, mas isso era geralmente porque ela parecia bem mudada de alguns dias para cá.

\- Você está com ciúmes da Dylan? - ele questionou incrédulo.

\- E como eu não estaria? - Lyla protestou. - Você passa muitas horas com ela! E apenas com ela! Rondas todas as noites, fora as reuniões e tudo o que vocês tem que organizar juntos. E está usando o primeiro nome para falar dela!

\- Não tem porque você ter ciúmes dela. - Sebastian respondeu com convicção. - Eu não tenho nenhum sentimento por ela. E o primeiro nome não é Dylan... Todos a chamam assim, mas esse é o nome do meio.

\- Não? - Lyla questionou chorosa. - Aposto que você está morrendo de vontade de saber o nome dela! E quando estávamos no quarto ano... O que você dizia mesmo pro Luke e pro Benjamin?

\- Não me lembro. - Sebastian respondeu a meia verdade, claro que se lembrava.

\- Mas eu me lembro como se fosse ontem! Dizia que gostava dela e a achava bonita; e que era uma pena ela namorar com Tristan McDonágh! - a essa altura, a garota já havia começado a chorar, deixando Sebastian atônito. Ele não era bom com garotas chorando, ainda que tivesse duas irmãs. - Seja sincero comigo, Sebastian, você ainda acha ela bonita?

\- Sim. Mas apenas isso. Eu esperava que você confiasse em mim - retrucou realmente ofendido pela acusação implícita. - Eu não sinto nada por Dylan Ó'Cónnor. Somos a dupla de Monitores-Chefe e apenas isso.

Sebastian achava um absurdo toda aquela situação. O que Lyla queria dele, afinal? Ele não estava traindo sua namorada, o que acontecia é que ele e Dylan se davam muito bem. Eram uma boa equipe, por assim dizer. Além disso, ele era filho de seu pai, honra corria nas veias do Whitaker. Um Whitaker não traia namorada ou companheira. Um Whitaker cumpria suas promessas e fazia o que era certo, honrava sua palavra.

\- Não minta para mim. - Lyla disse dura. - Jane viu você conversando e rindo com aquela serpente em uma de suas rondas; e o Luke e o Ben vivem falan…

\- Nós estávamos apenas conversando. Você queria que passássemos uma hora em completo silêncio? Quer dizer que eu não posso mais conversar com outras garotas que não você? - respondeu o grifinório. - Aliás, como sua amiga sabe disso?

\- Apenas não gosto de você conversando com ela. - Lyla estava rancorosa.

\- A Dylan é apenas minha parceira de Monitoria, nós nos damos bem e formamos uma boa dupla, apenas isso. - Sebastian pegou as mãos de Lyla entre as suas, levou aos lábios em um beijos suave e olhou nos olhos dela, falando no tom mais calmo e doce que era capaz. Não muito, mas ele estava se esforçando. - Eu nunca vou trair sua confiança, está bem?

\- Tudo bem... Acho. - Lyla respondeu ainda insegura. - Estou exausta e estressada. Acho que vou pro meu quarto.

\- Jantamos juntos? - perguntou a acompanhando até a porta.

\- Acho que não. Vou ajudar Jane com Herbologia, fazer minha ronda e vou dormir. - respondeu, ainda parecia magoada.

Sebastian assentiu e viu a namorada descer as escadas em direção a Sala Comunal. Ela ainda parecia magoada e precisava de espaço, mas havia mais alguma coisa de errado com ela. Talvez fosse o ciúmes, ainda... Não sabia dizer. Fechou a porta do dormitório, tinha muitas lições que não iriam se fazer sozinhas. Quando Lyla estivesse mais calma e mais disposta a conversar acertariam tudo.

* * *

Katherine terminava de ajeitar a gravata enquanto saia da sala vazia nas masmorras. Olhou cautelosamente para os lados e não avistou ninguém no corredor. Um largo sorriso iluminava seu rosto e seus olhos brilhavam apaixonados. Pegou sua mochila e começou a trilhar seu caminho de volta a seu dormitório, queria um bom banho antes do jantar, se não, Candance iria implicar mais do que já estava implicando. Mas Theo fora maravilhoso, carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo... Não sabia explicar, apenas podia dizer que ele tinha o que chamavam de "pegada" e também muita experiência.

Se sentia maravilhosa. Estava nas nuvens. Sentia vontade de rir sem motivo algum, dançar ali mesmo no meio do corredor como se sua música favorita estivesse tocando. Não resistiu e deu um rodopio enquanto andava pelo corredor, mas colidiu contra alguém, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo sentada no chão. Pelo som do baque, não havia sido a única pessoa nas Masmorras naquele fim de tarde… Devia desculpas, pois estava distraída; deveria ficar mais séria, mas o sorriso não abandonava seu rosto. Ergueu os olhos e sentiu seu sangue sumir de suas veias, William a encarava surpreso, parecia que a analisava.

\- William?! O que faz aqui? - questionou atônita, mas tentando encobrir o nervosismo.

\- Não, o que _você_ faz aqui, Kath? - rebateu a pergunta ainda surpreso, achava que ela estaria cochilando na Biblioteca, como sempre.

\- Eu perguntei primeiro. - desafiou a corvina de cabelos vermelhos.

\- Tudo bem. - suspirou resignado, se levantando e a ajudando a se levantar. - Eu estava cumprindo uma detenção com Professor Slughorn por ter ajudado o Victor naquela brincadeira durante a aula Poções. Foi uma ótima pegadinha!

\- Eu não posso dizer nada porque estava meio sonolenta durante a aula. Aliás, cadê o Victor? - Kath perguntou intrigada, em geral os dois costumavam cumprir as detenções juntos, mesmo quando William não tinha envolvimento. Na verdade, raramente William não tinha envolvimento, mas enfim.

\- Eu já terminei de limpar a sala. Ele ficou com a pior parte. - Will coçou a cabeça. - Tem de ajudar o Professor a catalogar e organizar todos ingredientes de seu estoque, sem magia. Não acho que vai terminar até a hora do jantar. E você, o que faz nas Masmorras?

\- É... Bem... - Kath não sabia o que responder. - Vim ajudar um amigo que não está indo muito bem em Transfiguração.

A expressão de surpresa do lufano mudou para uma expressão de irritação e desconfiança, pois até onde sabia, Katherine não tinha amigos na Sonserina. Muito menos era bem quista por qualquer aluno da casa das serpentes, e além de tudo não era excelente em Transfiguração. Costumava ser uma péssima mentirosa, o que fazia com que fosse impossível ela estar naquela parte do castelo por qualquer razão. A não ser que…

Olhou para o olhar radiante da garota, apesar de seu constrangimento e o cabelo sempre bem penteado e ajeitado, naquele momentos estava levemente armado, como se tivesse sido ajeitado às pressas. Katherine só aparecia assim quando estava com um namorado novo, uma nova paixão em sua vida.

\- Você não estava com o Wilkes, não é? - o tom amigável anterior rapidamente passou para irritado.

Katherine não respondeu, se limitou a dar um sorriso e abaixar a cabeça. De certa forma se sentia envergonhada por ter sido pega por William numa situação dessas; ele sabia de seu grau de envolvimento quando estava apaixonada, mas nunca a havia visto no momento de sua caminhada da vergonha. Aquilo fez o sangue de William subir rapidamente até sua cabeça. O garoto se pegou sua mochila do chão de forma brusca e lançando um olhar censurador para Katherine, sua bolsa ainda estava largada no chão.

\- Com o Wilkes? Você não aprendeu nada com aqueles dois babacas com quem você namorou antes? - o desprezo e a decepção se misturavam e preenchiam a face e a voz de William.

\- Ele mudou e pode mudar por mim, Will. - Kath se defendeu, ficando em pé.

\- Estamos falando do Wilkes. Ele não vai mudar, Kath! - o garoto estava indignado com a ingenuidade da ruiva. - O que ele está fazendo com você, ele fez com milhares de outras garotas! Aposto que daqui a alguns meses ele vai te largar enquanto engana outra garota!

\- Dessa vez é diferente. Por que vocês não me apoiam? Amigos são para isso, certo? - Kath se levantou ajeitando a saia com lágrimas nos olhos. - Estamos apaixonados!

\- Acorda, Katherine! Eu sempre estive ao seu lado te apoiando em tudo! - William estava irritado, triste, decepcionado, com ciúmes; tudo ao mesmo tempo. Sentia um turbilhão de sentimentos. - Quando aqueles imbecis te faziam sofrer, eu estava do seu lado. Se você quer continuar com eles, ótimo! Mas com o Wilkes? Ele está em outro nível, Kath! Se quer mesmo ficar com ele, não conte comigo, não dessa vez.

William se virou e saiu pelo corredor com passos apressados, lançando um último olhar carregado de tristeza e decepção, se distanciando rapidamente. Estava chateado, porém não queria deixar que Katherine visse tudo.

A garota ficou estática, apenas o observando sumir pelos corredores enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos. Nunca haviam brigado, não de verdade. Já vira William daquele jeito com outras pessoas, mas nunca com ela. Ele era seu melhor amigo! Deveria lhe apoiar. Pegou a bolsa do chão e abraçou, a pressionando fortemente contra seu peito tentando achar algum conforto, antes de seguir seu caminho para torre da Corvinal, porém, não sentiu nada além de solidão.

* * *

O vermelho predominava no centro do Campo de Quadribol naquele momento. O time de um lado, com Dean Prince logo a frente deles com Freddie Moore a sua direita e, na frente deles, os vários alunos de várias idades que iriam tentar conseguir a vaga de apanhador para o time. Os candidatos pareciam disputar as vassouras no centro do campo, não que as vassouras da escola realmente fossem fazer alguma diferença. Mas haviam alguns modelos mais recentes entre elas como a Firebolt, considerada a melhor das melhores na época em que Ginny Weasley jogou para as Harpias de Holyhead.

\- Silêncio, por favor. - Prince pediu com calma.

Todos os candidatos e candidatas ficaram imediatamente em silêncio diante do pedido do capitão, largando as vassouras imediatamente e se concentrando no que ele iria falar. Estar no time de quadribol de qualquer casa era, por si só, ter uma posição de destaque perante o resto da escola e da casa. Era só pegar o exemplo de Takia, uma das pessoas mais estranhas de toda Hogwarts e respeitada em sua casa só por ser a Capitã. Porém, estar no time da Grifinória era algo totalmente fora dos padrões, afinal, Prince era o capitão que voltou a trazer vitórias aos leões depois de quase 10 anos de supremacia da Corvinal e Sonserina e, estar no time que ganharia pela terceira vez consecutiva a taça era um desejo de muitos grifinórios.

\- O teste será muito simples. - continuou assim que teve a certeza que todos prestavam atenção. - Quem pegar o pomo de ouro, vence. Mas para não beneficiar ninguém por conta de uma vassoura melhor ou pior, acredito que todos devemos jogar o nosso melhor mesmo sem uma Lightning W*! Por isso, todos deverão usar as vassouras da escola, afinal, queremos testar e ver suas habilidades.

\- Apesar de sermos todos leais, não custa lembrar que eu ficarei encarregado do treino do time para que o capitão Dean assista e avalie todos. Por isso, quem jogar sujo está automaticamente desqualificado. - Freddie completou.

Dean acenou com a cabeça para Freddie, que apenas repetiu o gesto em concordância e abaixou para a caixa das bolas, pegando o Pomo e se levantando, mostrando a todos os candidatos. As asas douradas se abriram e o goleiro da Grifinória soltou a bolinha dourada, deixando que ela voasse e sumisse completamente de vista.

\- Boa sorte a todos... E que vença o melhor! - Prince disse.

Os candidatos subiram em suas vassouras e, se esquecendo da disputa anterior e pegando a vassoura mais próxima, deram o impulso em direção aos céus. Dean começou a caminhar tranquilamente para subir em uma das arquibancadas e ter uma visão melhor da disputa. Mas parou assim que viu os cabelos de fogo de sua batedora passar correndo por si e agarrar uma vassoura qualquer e se impulsionar para o alto. Aquele ato era um claro desafio, notou que alguns dos candidatos a posição pareciam prestar atenção em Dora. Aquilo subiu a cabeça de Prince, queimando suas veias de raiva. Estava na hora daquela ruiva aprender seu lugar no time.

\- MORGAN! Para o seu treino, AGORA! - berrou a plenos pulmões, porém foi ignorado.

Freddie deu um suspiro pesado. Quando Morgan ia aprender seu lugar? Era uma ótima jogadora, mas arranjar brigas com o capitão do time não era uma boa ideia. E outra, Dean iria se formar no final do ano, o que custava aguardar um ano pra pleitear a posição de apanhadora? Suspirou pesadamente e decidiu iniciar o treino enquanto Prince bradava com a batedora. Pelo visto, seria uma longa tarde…

_-ALLM-ALLM-ALLM-_

Frederic decidiu dar o treino por encerrado quando viu Dora começar a se movimentar agilmente pelos céus. Já estava tarde e era óbvio que isso não acabaria nada bem, principalmente pela cara de fúria de Dean que não havia conseguido tirar a batedora da seleção. O loiro chamou a atenção dos demais membros do time que desmontaram de suas vassouras. Limpou o suor da testa e deu uma batida de leve nas vestes para tirar o excesso de lama. Limpou a garganta olhando para os demais titulares que pareciam tão cansados quanto eles.

\- O treino foi ótimo! Por enquanto é só. Amanhã, infelizmente, o campo está reservado para a Lufa-Lufa o dia inteiro. - ouviu as reclamações dos colegas. - Eu sei, eu sei, mas parece que eles ainda estão desfalcados, sem a capitã e, ao que tudo indica, os treinos serão conduzidos por Taylor. Estão dispensados!

Cada um pegou sua vassoura e rumavam de volta ao castelo. Diferente do que Freddie acreditava, ninguém estava disposto a ver como a seleção de apanhadores iria acabar. Dean parecia que ia soltar fogo pelas ventas a qualquer momento, enquanto observava os candidatos e Dora disputar terreno para alcançar o pomo.

As nuvens da manhã pareciam começar a se dissipar, ao que tudo indicava, a festa de Beloskvic seria debaixo de um céu estrelado. Viu que uma garota caminhava na direção do campo, no caminho oposto ao deles. Quando se aproximou mais percebeu que era Josephine Barton, acelerou o passo, afinal, era melhor alertá-la que naquele momento o campo de quadribol deveria ser o palco de uma briga épica entre Prince e Morgan, principalmente, se Morgan capturou o pomo.

\- Barton! - chamou a atenção da garota.

\- Moore... - respondeu friamente, resoluta em continuar seu caminho.

\- Espera! - chamou e conseguiu a atenção da lufana. - Não acho que seja uma boa ideia ir até lá agora.

\- Por quê? - Josie achou deveras curioso... Será que era por ser lufana e estar havendo um treino secreto da Grifinória? Não que ela fosse contar pra ninguém e, pela breve contagem, quase todos membros do time estavam ali.

\- Prince e Morgan não estão num bom dia. - respondeu amenizando a situação. - Morgan está desafiando Dean pela posição de Apanhadora.

\- Ah... Tudo bem. - respondeu. - Obrigada.

Josie achou muito estranho o alerta. Em geral era ignorada por Prince e Moore, não que eles tivessem nada contra ela, nunca tiveram um diálogo de verdade que não tivesse Olympia James no meio, ou qualquer outra das namoradas metidas e vazias de Prince; típicas namoradas-troféu que pareciam querer se aproveitar da popularidade dele.

Ele parecia ter talento, ou dedo podre. Tudo era uma questão de perspectiva, pra arranjar só esse tipo de gente. Mas fora isso, não era uma pessoa exatamente notável e não fazia questão alguma de ser e vivia melhor assim, pelo menos, ninguém a importunava, ou a importunavam menos.

Josephine mudou seu caminho. Voltaria para o castelo e iria se recolher para seu salão comunal, mesmo que estivesse apinhado de gente, como tudo indicava pela hora e pelo dia da semana. E torcia pra não encontra Shafiq e Lewis, já que, numa sexta-feira a noite, eles estariam tocando o terror na Sala Comunal com seus aparatos da Weasley's Wizerd Wheezes. Não estava a fim de ter que fazer malabarismos para contornar um campo minado de bombas de bosta para chegar ao seu dormitório.

\- Barton! - Freddie chamou mais uma vez e se arrependeu logo em seguida, foi impulsivo e desnecessário, mas agora a garota olhava para ele esperando que dissesse alguma coisa, por isso, emendou. - Vai na Festa da Beloskvic hoje?

Ah! Lilia Beloskvic, mais uma que por um brevíssimo período foi a namorada ou ficante-troféu de Dean Prince. Porém, não era do tipo que precisava do capitão da Grifinória para aumentar sua popularidade na escola. Boatos diziam que Prince havia terminado pois descobriu que Beloskvic não havia caído em seu jogo de sedução, muito pelo contrário, estaria usando ele para fazer ciúmes em um ex-namorado, além de benefícios mais físicos e carnais. Outros boatos diziam que Lilia havia terminado pela pressão gerada pela rivalidade entre Ó'Cónnor e Prince, para que ela se afastasse de um ou de outro.

Percebeu que Moore olhava para si aguardando uma resposta e interrompeu seus devaneios sobre as fofocas da escola. Ele deveria estar zombando dela, porque a resposta era muito óbvia, uma pessoa que não a conhecesse saberia que nunca seria convidada para uma das famosas festas não-autorizadas de Beloskvic e Abbott. Não, tinha certeza que ele iria usar sua resposta negativa e óbvia para lhe zoar ou fazer algum comentário esperto e ofensivo, por isso, já iria se preparar para a resposta.

\- E eu tenho cara de alguém que seria digna de respirar o mesmo ar daquelas serpentes? - respondeu com um tom hostil, já se preparando para a volta.

\- E por que não? - Freddie não entendia de onde vinha tanta hostilidade, havia falado algo de errado? - Eu tenho mais um convite, se quiser. Sua amiga Lissa vai estar lá, também.

Freddie se estapeou mentalmente, via seus colegas de time o observarem curiosos. Ele mesmo se perguntava de onde vinha tudo isso. Nunca conversou com Josephine Barton diretamente, sabia que ela costumava ficar sozinha e que sua família era Muggle, apenas isso. O pouco contato que tinha com ela era quando uma das namoradas de Prince ou de suas próprias ficantes tinham a infelicidade de praticar bulliyng contra a lufana que, em geral, só tinha culpa de cruzar o caminho da pessoa errada.

Josephine começou a rir, um riso baixo e triste, quase zombateiro diante de tanta ingenuidade e que morreu aos poucos:

\- Eu não tenho os requisitos necessários para entrar em um lugar desses, Moore. Nem que eu tivesse vontade, o que eu não tenho. - ela olhou nos olhos dele, de forma firme. - Mas divirta-se com uma namorada, ou sei lá!

Josephine virou-se e saiu andando. Os cabelos loiros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo frouxo balançando com o vento forte. Freddie ficou olhando a garota se afastar e tomou seu próprio rumo, sem querer falar com os companheiros de time sobre o que havia se passado ali, apertou o passo em direção ao castelo e em direção a sua casa.

* * *

O sorriso largo de Lilia era algo bem raro, mas encantador quando era visto. E, naquele momento, a garota realmente estava muito feliz e satisfeita, ainda mais depois do ocorrido durante a tarde. A festa havia sido um sucesso e todos que realmente importavam na escola estavam lá, ou quase todos. Caminhava pela festa em um belo vestido longo de corte sereia num tom de verde água bem suave de renda, e com um decote moderno em tela, dando a impressão que o vestido se mantinha por si só grudado a seu corpo. A sua direita estava Aelia com um vestido longo tomara que caia azul bebê, bem fluído e de cintura marcada, em seu pulso uma delicada e exótica pulseira de spikes, pareceria fora de contexto, se Aelia não soubesse portar esse acessórios tão lindamente. A esquerda de Lilia estava Dylan com um vestido nude sobreposto por renda preta, na altura de seus joelhos com saia bem rodada e com mangas compridas em renda preta, o que parecia realçar o quão branca era sua pele.

\- Está, simplesmente, perfeito! - Lilia comentou cumprimentando algumas pessoas a distância. Logo ficou séria e se voltou para as amigas. - Vocês ainda não me deram seus presentes.

\- Estamos ansiosas, não? - Dylan comentou com um tom divertido.

\- Curte sua festa. E depois o presente. - Aelia respondeu.

\- Todos já me deram presente, menos vocês. - rebateu a russa.

\- Acho que eu vou fumar. - a loira pediu licença e se retirou rapidamente com o maço nas mãos, enquanto as amigas faziam a típica expressão de desgosto.

Diante da ação evasiva, Lilia olhou para Dylan esperando alguma satisfação ou até uma resposta política e escorregadia, digna de sabonete que a irlandesa costumava dar com frequência quando não queria abordar algum assunto. Porém, a Monitora-Chefe parecia prestar mais atenção em outra coisa. Lilia seguiu o olhar da amiga e viu uma garota da Grifinória, loira e bem bonita, mas não se recordava bem de quem ela era.

\- O que foi, Dyl? - estava intrigada.

\- Ela não deveria estar aqui.- Dylan falou baixo, pra dentro, comentava mais com ela mesma do que com qualquer um.

\- Ela quem? - Lilia olhava a garota e aquilo não dizia nada. Se lembrava de cruzar com ela nos corredores e só.

\- Lyla Davis da Grifinória. - Dylan respondeu mais alto.

\- E por que? Vai me dizer que é uma sangue-ruim? - Lilia perguntou já com uma ponta de irritação na voz.

\- Não. Ela é mestiça. - Dylan olhou para a amiga que continuava com aquela cara de interrogação, por isso emendou. - Ela é namorada do Sebastian.

\- Sebastian... Whitaker?! - exclamou a russa. - O Monitor-Chefe?

Dylan apenas assentiu. Lilia só não achava mais interessante o fato a namorada certinha e sem-sal do futuro auror de comportamento exemplar estar na festa, por causa do estranhou outro fato de Dylan se referir ao Whitaker pelo primeiro nome com tanta naturalidade. Logo começou a prestar mais atenção em Davis, ela parecia flertar com Alberich que sorria abertamente para a garota enquanto, provavelmente, contava vantagem sobre a organização daquela festa e como havia sido trabalhosa. Fora os pequenos elogios feito em meio a piadas engraçadinhas. Ele era tão previsível e, ainda assim, as garotas pareciam morrer de amores por ele. Sentiu alguém se aproximando, mas não estava em seu campo de visão. Antes mesmo de se virar pra ver quem era, viu Dylan dar um daqueles sorrisos de canto que costumava dar quando estava aprontando alguma coisa:

\- Acho que vou checar se não há nenhum professor por ai, já volto. - e foi embora antes que Lilia pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

_-ALLM-ALLM-ALLM-_

Lissa se aproximou da mesa de bebidas para pegar uma cerveja amanteigada. Estava adorável com seus cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo com volume, meio retrô. Seu vestido amarelo claro em seda georgette, com alças e um decote redondo, a cintura fina evidenciada pela saia volumosa que chegava ao meio das suas cochas e o volume era dado pelas camadas de tule por baixo. Usava um sapato peep toe de salto fino, era feito de cetim preto, muito elegante, com um laço discreto nos calcanhares.

Enquanto se servia de cerveja amanteigada, sentia a sensação clássica de incômodo de quando se está sendo observada. Levantou o olhar e viu o sorriso torto de Aiolos Travers. Não gostava do jeito dele, muito rude e cruel. Não parecia respeitar ninguém na escola que não fosse o Professos Slughorn. Além do mais, o que ele fazia lá, naquela festa? Ele não parecia em nada o tipo de pessoa que frequentaria uma festa de algum de seus colegas da Sonserina. Na verdade, não parecia o tipo que frequentava as festas de ninguém, nem mesmo de seus próprios amigos. Se é que ele tinha algum do jeito que ele era e tratava as pessoas, só Josephine Barton para aguentar uma pessoa como ele, afinal, ela parecia ser do tipo de pessoa que não se importava com quase nada. Viu Aiolos se aproximar e enrijeceu de tensão, não queria ter sua noite estragada. Estava se divertindo tanto com Kiara, dançando despreocupadas e aproveitando a bela noite estrelada.

\- Olha só, e não é que a Sangue-Ruim veio mesmo? - Aiolos cutucou com aquele mesmo sorriso irritante, se aproximando dela.

\- Boa noite pra você também, Travers. - falou sem muita paciência.

\- Não acha que está no lugar errado? - o sonserino alfinetou.

\- Cuidado com o que fala. Eu relevo muitas coisas, mas você está começando a cruzar o limite da minha paciência. - Lissa alertou, séria.

\- E você vai fazer o que? - um sorriso de deboche surgiu em seu rosto. - Gritar pra sua amiguinha da Grifinória vir te socorrer?

\- Não estou com paciência, mesmo, Travers. - Lissa colocou seu copo sobre a mesa e o encarou seriamente.

\- Não seja ridícula, o que um ser inferior como você pode fazer? - o tom de deboche continuava na voz dele.

\- Eu avisei. - a coreana disse ainda séria.

Ye Song respirou fundo e, antes que Aiolos pudesse processar, pegou entre suas mãos o braço esquerdo do sonserino, aplicando força o suficiente para ele girar o tronco e cair de costas no chão com um baque, não havia sido um golpe para machucar, mas o baque o faria se assustar.

Para a lufana, um golpe simples, já o sonserino ficou estático, se perguntando de onde isso havia surgido. Afinal, como uma garota do tamanho dela conseguia colocá-lo no chão com tanta facilidade? Quando ela sacou a varinha? Viu que várias pessoa em volta o observavam e ficou irritado por ter sofrido tamanha humilhação. Procurou Lissa com os olhos e viu que ela o olhava de forma severa com seu copo na mão e logo virou as costas e foi embora o largando ali, estirado no chão.

Lissa se aproximou de Kiara que conversava com Meilin Blanc, da Corvinal. Curiosamente ela estava sozinha, sem o ex-namorado, por razões óbvias e sem a amiga com quem sempre estava junto. A coreana não conhecia a corvina muito bem, mas parecia ser uma pessoa bem simpática, pois a conversa parecia bem animada. As duas sorriram ao notar a aproximação da lufana, mas o sorriso da alemã morreu assim que notou a expressão séria da amiga.

Apesar de ter aplicado o golpe em Travers, Lissa ainda se sentia magoada pela forma como ele se referia a ela e a tratava. Ela havia feito alguma coisa para ele? Mesmo que todos reclamassem desse jeito dele, não achava isso normal, simplesmente, não conseguia aceitar que uma pessoa pudesse ser rude e grossa daquela forma com alguém.

\- O que foi, Li? - Kiara perguntou muito preocupada.

\- Não é nada, só estou cansada. - Lissa respondeu esquiva, não queria falar disso ainda e nem sabia como falaria para Kiara sem que a amiga quisesse esquartejar Travers vivo. - Acho que vou me deitar.

\- Mas já? - Meilin perguntou intrigada. - Ainda é cedo.

\- Eu sei, mas estou realmente cansada. - repetiu Lissa, lançando um olhar cúmplice para Kiara.

\- Bom, então, boa noite. - Meilin disse achando muito estranho.

\- Bom descanso, Li. - Kiara sorriu fracamente, como se dissesse que entendia que a amiga não queria falar sobre o ocorrido e deu um abraço apertado.

\- Obrigada. Boa noite. - Lissa falou se retirando.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? - a corvinal perguntou.

\- Sim, mas ela não quer falar sobre isso... - Kiara respondeu. - Acho que vou pegar mais uma cerveja amanteigada, quer alguma coisa?

\- Não, estou bem obrigada. - respondeu a sino-francesa.

Kiara foi pegar a bebida se questionando a respeito do que poderia ter acontecido com a amiga. Talvez devesse perguntar de manhã, não que tivesse direito, afinal, escondia muitas coisas de Lissa e a coreana jamais perguntava ou insistia em algum assunto que Kiara não quisesse discutir. Suspirou pesadamente, apesar de seu instinto protetor quanto a amiga, era seu dever dar espaço para que ela falasse quando se sentisse mais a vontade sobre o assunto e, sua missão como amiga era aguardar.

_-ALLM-ALLM-ALLM-_

Aelia guardou o maço em sua clutch e voltava para a festa. Decidiu por pegar uma bebida antes de procurar pelas amigas. Se aproximou calmamente da mesa de bebidas, todas fornecidas por Travers, claro e colocou uma dose de whisky de fogo em seu copo. Ouviu uma voz irritante e conhecida próxima e levantou os olhos azuis, vendo Wilkes e mais alguns imbecis de sua própria casa. Para variar, Wilkes parecia contar vantagem sobre alguma coisa sem qualquer importância, mas que graças aos outros três idiotas que o cercavam ganhava importância, já que vários alunos observavam a roda. Theo estava elegante, como sempre, estava todo de preto, calças, camisa, gravata, sapatos e até os robes bruxos eram pretos, mas combinavam com ele de alguma forma, o deixava com aquele ar de arrogante e dono do mundo que possuía.

Não era segredo dentro da Sonserina que Wilkes e Rosier eram famílias respeitáveis, de Sangue Puro, porém que rivalizavam. Rivalizavam em poder, em riqueza, até mesmo no quadribol. Em geral todas famílias puro-sangue tinham algum laço de parentesco e se uniam em um ou mais momentos, menos Wilkes e Rosier que, obviamente, tinham parentes em comum, mas advindos de outras famílias. No momento, a família Wilkes patrocinava os Applebee Arrows, arquirival no quadribol da equipe patrocinada pelo Grupo Rosier, as Vespas de Wigtown. Decidiu se aproximar e acabar com a graça do sonserino.

\- A Lacorte só tem aquela carinha de santa! Ela faz tudo o que eu quiser. - Wilkes dizia animado. - E aquela amiga sinistra, Lewis e Shafiq não fizeram a mínima diferença. Tão inofensivos quanto um diabrete enjaulado.

\- Pare de contar lorotas, Wilkes. - Aelia entrou na conversa. - Ninguém quer saber das meninas estranhas com quem você dorme.

\- Garanto que fizemos tudo naquela sala, menos dormir, Rosier. E ninguém te chamou aqui. - respondeu ríspido.

\- Mas eu estava de passagem. - sorriu diabólica. - Acho que você gosta de menininhas ingênuas, não? Porque não consegue se relacionar com mulheres.

\- Não vejo nenhuma mulher aqui. - respondeu com um sorriso jocoso no rosto.

Aelia percebeu que os demais sonserinos pararam de rir e olhavam para ambos. Aelia olhava furiosa nos olhos de Wilkes que a encarava na mesma intensidade. Nem um dos dois parecia querer recuar e, por isso, os amigos de Wilkes o fizeram, indo fazer algo mais interessante do que assistir a mais um confronto entre os dois. Mais um dos muitos que aconteciam dentro do salão comunal da Sonserina. A tensão entre ambos era palpável e nenhum parecia querer ceder.

\- Com esse tanto de tensão sexual seria ótimo que arrumassem uma sala vazia ou um quarto. - Dean falou zombateiro.

\- Não seja ridículo, Prince. - Aelia respondeu indignada.

\- Acho que seus batedores tem deixado muitos balaços lhe atingir a cabeça. - Theo apoiou Aelia, afinal, o inimigo do seu inimigo é seu amigo.

\- Posso não ser muito bom em muitas coisas além de Quadribol, mas ninguém precisa ser um gênio dos relacionamentos pra ver que existe uma puta tensão sexual entre vocês. - Prince deu um sorriso divertido. - Não se preocupe, ninguém aqui vai julgar vocês; vocês sempre vão ter tempo pra se odiarem se não gostarem da experiência.

\- Você está cruzando uma linha muito delicada, Prince. - Theo disse entre os dentes.

\- Deviam aproveitar, sério! Nunca senti nada parecido antes. Eu aproveitaria se tivesse isso com alguém. - insistiu o garoto de ouro da Grifinória.

\- Prince, acho que você acaba de perder sua namorada. - Aelia indicou Olympia James que tinha uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

\- Eu não tenho namorada, Rosier. - protestou Dean.

\- Você disse que eu era diferente das outras! - protestou Olympia. - Por isso estávamos voltando.

A corvina se virou e sumiu rapidamente por entre os convidados, estava ultrajada, humilhada, tinha certeza que dessa vez estavam namorando, apesar dele nunca ter usado a palavra. Dean apenas suspirou pesadamente e balançou a cabeça; mulheres davam muito trabalho. Levantou a cabeça com um sorriso e disse, antes de sumir entre os convidados a procura de Freddie e da sonserina com quem ele estava ficando:

\- Mas é sério, pensem nisso.

Aelia e Theo se entreolharam assim que Prince sumiu. Não disseram mais nada, estavam constrangidos demais para continuar a discussão anterior. Aelia pegou o maço de cigarros novamente na clutch, definitivamente precisava de mais um depois de ouvir tantos absurdos em tão pouco tempo e se afastou da mesa de bebidas. Theo pegou uma dose de whisky de fogo e foi para o outro lado, procurar os amigos ou algum passatempo interessante.

_-ALLM-ALLM-ALLM-_

\- Feliz aniversário, russa!

A voz macia e peculiar de Leonides Fawley entrou em seus ouvidos, parecia veludo, mas por algum motivo lhe irritava profundamente e ficou ainda mais irritada por saber que Dylan havia sumido na velocidade da luz apenas para deixar os dois sozinhos. Aquela irlandesa ainda ia ter o que merecia! Às vezes, a veia romântica dos irlandeses (porque tinha a impressão que todos eles amavam tragédias amorosas) e que Ó'Cónnor também tinha lhe dava nos nervos. Virou-se para Fawley vestindo seu sorriso mais cínico, deixando claro que ele não era exatamente bem quisto por ela.

\- Obrigada, Fawley. - respondeu seca.

\- Já disse que pode me chamar de Leo. - disse com um sorriso charmoso.

Fawley estava muito elegante em um robe bruxo cinza escuro, com colete e calças bem ajustadas da mesma cor, camisa branca e gravata listrada em verde e prata. Todo homem ficava mais bonito de terno, porém, Leo sabia usar o traje como quase ninguém naquela festa. Diferente da imagem do aluno e monitor que passava todos os dias, ali ele passava a imagem do homem que poderia ser: refinado, elegante, interessante e, ao mesmo tempo, com uma aura de masculinidade bem diferente do que já havia visto. Apesar de detestar Dylan no momento, tinha de admitir que aquela irlandesa cara de pau conhecia exatamente o tipo de homens que Lilia gostava e, pela primeira vez, Leo efetivamente se encaixava naquilo. Porém, a russa não ia dar o braço a torcer tão cedo, respirou fundo e se colocou novamente em seu pedestal, as feições frias dando o ar de inalcançável no alto de sua beleza clássica.

\- Não acredito que somos íntimos o suficiente pra esse tipo de tratamento excessivamente informal, _Fawley_! - falou séria, dando ênfase no sobrenome do sonserino.

\- Sim, você tem um ponto. - respondeu surpreendendo Lilia, mas ela manteve a máscara de frieza. - Porém, temos uma grande amiga em comum. Por isso, acho que podemos pular as formalidades desnecessárias, não acha?

\- Eu gosto das formalidades. - respondeu fazendo sua expressão fria, no alto de sua beleza clássica, quase como inatingível.

\- Também gosto delas, mas as vezes elas parecem um tanto quanto desnecessárias, não acha? - perguntou se divertindo com aquela discussão. - Evita que boas pessoas se aproximem.

\- Não vejo boas pessoas por aqui. - rebateu ainda em tom hostil.

\- Eu vejo duas!

Leo falava com uma certeza que assombrava Lilia internamente, porém, não tinha como ele saber de seu segredo... Não é? Ele lhe estendeu uma caixa preta de tecido, sua textura agradável aos dedos. O sonserino permanecia com aquele sorriso charmoso nos lábios. Pegou a caixa retangular e abriu com receio do que poderia encontrar ali. Dentro havia um colar prateado o pingente era de uma cobra também prata, encrustadas do que podia ter certeza de serem esmeraldas. A cobra formava um "L". Não podia negar que estava maravilhada, sem saber ao certo como agir. Lilia amava ganhar jóias, mas costumava ser criteriosa e poucas pessoas acertavam seu gosto, contudo, Leo havia acertado em cheio. Com certeza havia um dedo da irlandesa, maldita. Rapidamente vestiu sua máscara de frieza por cima de sua expressão surpresa.

\- Parabéns, russa! - ele disse mais uma vez. - Espero que tenha gostado, eu mesmo escolhi.

\- Obrigada. - respondeu sucintamente ainda com desconfiança no olhar. - Acho que pedirei pros meus pais manterem guardado em São Petersburgo para mim.

\- Por que não experimenta? - Fawley instigou. - Se quiser eu coloco em você.

\- Não é apropriado, irei experimentar amanhã com a ajuda de Aelia. - rebateu irritada pela insistência.

\- Por que você sempre está na defensiva quando falo com você, Lilia? - Leo estava sério, queria uma razão razoável, nunca fizera nada para a russa e parecia que apenas o fato de existir a irritava profundamente.

\- Eu não fico na defensiva. - porque Lilia era simplesmente muito teimosa para admitir que não sabia o porquê, talvez porque ele a irritasse profundamente sem qualquer razão.

\- Está na defensiva agora... - apontou Leo.

Lilia ia rebater, porque ele estava a irritando e, simplesmente, não tinha qualquer direito de lhe acusar a respeito de estar ou não na defensiva. Além do mais, sabia que Aelia achava Leonides atraente e um bom partido, do tipo que se casaria. Não sabia exatamente até que ponto a amiga tinha qualquer sentimento por ele, imaginava que, pelos pensamentos que ela tinha a respeito de amor, não nutria nada além de respeito por sua família e inteligência e alguma, possivelmente mínima, atração física. Aelia estaria mais interessada no pacote Fawley do que na pessoa Leonides Fawley, porém tinha de admitir que os dois formariam um belo casal. Iria dar uma resposta quando sentiu o toque familiar de Sean McDonágh. Olhou para seu lado e o auror irlandês estava lá e olhava firmemente para Fawley. Ele vestia calças sociais pretas, sapatos de couro da mesma cor, colete cinza e gravata preta e fina, sobre a camisa branca, por cima de tudo os robes bruxos pretos e barba por fazer. Algumas vezes Lilia ainda desejava ser a namorada dele, porém, já tinha tido a experiência e sabia que apesar de formarem um belo casal, não eram bons como um casal, bons juntos, simplesmente não funcionava.

\- Está tudo bem, Lilia? - questionou ainda mantendo o olhar no sonserino.

\- Sim, está. Não se preocupe, Sean. - a russa disse lançando um sorriso presunçoso para Fawley.

\- Eu e Lilia estávamos apenas conversando, Sr. McDonágh. Não há nada com o que se preocupar. - Leo respondeu sentindo a tensão se formar entre os dois, Lilia parecia perceber também e tinha uma expressão preocupada.

\- Está tudo bem, mesmo, Sean, não precisa se preocupar. - Lilia colocou a mão gentilmente no braço de Sean e se virou, dando um beijo no rosto do irlandês.

A atitude, apesar de tranquilizadora, já que o auror efetivamente relaxou, foi uma provocação a Fawley. Sabia que era desnecessária, mas havia adorado a ideia; virou-se para ver a expressão do sonserino e ele estava em choque, vermelho de raiva. Mas logo endureceu o olhar para McDonágh, deu um meio sorriso torto, quase sádico:

\- É proibido namorar as alunas, Sr. McDonágh. É meu dever como monitor lhe alertar a respeito disso e reportar a Monitora-Chefe.

\- Nós não namoramos, Sr...? - Sean respondeu.

\- Fawley. - Leo respondeu seco.

\- Somos apenas amigos... Íntimos, Sr. Fawley... Bem Íntimos. - Sean deu um sorriso provocativo. - Se quiser falar para Yse a respeito disso tudo bem, aproveite e diga a ela que meu irmão lhe manda lembranças e vai dedicar a vitória da seleção Irlandesa a ela na Copa do Mundo.

Sean estava jogando e se divertindo de uma forma um pouco cruel. Era óbvio que Leo gostava de Lilia, ou pelo menos, se sentia muito atraído, e não era nem um pouco estúpido. Lilia era bonita, mas o que mais atraía era todo aquele ar de mistério que pairava ao redor dela. Não só por ser russa, mas era mais o fato de sempre parecer saber dos segredos de todos, até os mais obscuros e, como dizia o velho ditado de que somente uma pessoa obcecada em esconder seus próprios segredos é capaz de descobrir e expor o de todos os outros; E essa era Lilia! Sempre parecia saber tudo sobre todos, mas ninguém sabia quase nada a seu respeito. Se nem Aelia e Dylan sabiam do grande mistério a respeito da Russa, não seria um ex-namorado que iria descobrir.

\- Yse? - Leo questionou intrigado.

\- Sim, Yse. Mas aqui vocês a chamam de Dylan. - respondeu rapidamente.

Leo pareceu analisar a situação. Também gostava de cutucar o dragão adormecido, sorriu mais uma vez, não ia deixar e Sean o vencesse. Não importa quando ou porque, aliás, não importava nem mesmo que aquilo não fosse uma competição propriamente dita; não iria dar ao mais velho o prazer de lhe ver recuar e tomar isso como uma vitória.

\- Ainda assim, me parece um tanto quanto esquisito um homem de sua idade estar aqui, no meio de alunos como nós, a maioria menor de idade. - o tom de Leo era provocativo, obviamente.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? - Sean ficou tenso, havia entendido perfeitamente bem, mas queria ver se Leo era corajoso ou burro o bastante de dizer isso claramente em sua cara.

\- Não é normal um auror tão bem sucedido e _maduro_ quanto você preferir ficar aqui com um monte de menores. - Leo repetiu.

Sean parecia enfurecido. Leo era muito ousado em provocá-lo daquela meneira. Ele sabia quem ele era por acaso? E o fato de Fawley ser apenas um aluno do sétimo ano enquanto Sean era um auror muito bem treinado, ele considerava isso? Aquela informação foi parar em um canto obscuro e longinquo da mente do auror quando viu o sorriso de canto desafiador do moreno. Ele estava disputando Lilia, mas o que não sabia é que não tinha a mínima chance de ganhar aquela disputa.

_-ALLM-ALLM-ALLM-_

Kiara passou a mão pela saia de seu vestido. Estava linda em um vestido vermelho carmim curto e rodado, com a cintura marcada por um bordado em dourado que combinava com suas sandalhas de de salto fino. Os cabelos meio presos de forma simples combinavam com a maquiagem também simples e elegante. Sem Lissa, a festa não era mais tão divertida e realmente não estava gostando de desviar dos bêbados que se aproximavam a todo momento. Já começava a sentir sinais de cansaço e as sandálias desconfortáveis começavam a cobrar o preço de seus pés.

"Acho que já está na minha hora...", pensou enquanto saia discretamente.

O caminho até sua casa era longo, por isso, não teve nenhum receio de se sentar no final da escada da torre de astronomia e tirar as sandálias. Cruzou com casais se comendo vivos, como definiria, ao longo do corredor, mas eles não pareciam se importar com sua presença ou sequer percebê-la.

Continuou sua jornada pelos corredores do castelo. Todos estavam vazios, nem mesmo Filch e sua gata estavam a vista. Talvez tivesse alguma relação com as explosões que ouvira mais cedo. Se permitiu bocejar longamente e quando abriu novamente os olhos viu que alguém vinha em sua direção, pela fraca luz que entrava pelas janelas era praticamente impossível distinguir quem seria, Kiara ainda pensou em se fechar em alguma sala, mas já havia sido avistada mesmo. Agora não tinha o porquê de fugir de uma detenção, por isso permaneceu em seu trajeto, talvez fosse um aluno e a ignorasse.

Mas assim que chegou mais perto, viu que era Deric e ele era do tipo que com certeza chamaria algum professor, possivelmente Professor Prince, para aplicar uma detenção que duraria a eternidade.

\- Nenhum aluno pode estar fora da cama a essa hora. - falou duro.

Deric pareceu observar melhor Kiara. A maquiagem, o cabelo simples mais preso, o vestido... Estava linda! Censurou-se mentalmente. Ela era uma aluna, não podia ter quaisquer relações com alunas. Voltou a fechar o semblante, festas não autorizadas eram caso de detenção, no mínimo:

\- Estava em uma festa, srta...? - não se recordava o nome dela.

\- Collins. Me chamo Kiara Collins. - respondeu a garota pacientemente mantendo o semblante sério. - Não haviam festas quando estudava em Hogwarts, Sr. Clayworth?

\- Mas essa não parece ser autorizada pelos Professores, Srta. Collins. - retrucou. - Sabe que serei obrigado a reportá-la aos Professores e a Diretora, certo?

\- Seria uma pena se fizesse isso. - Kiara esboçou um leve sorriso, como se escondesse algo.

\- E por quê diz isso? - Deric estava intrigado, ao mesmo tenso com o que pudesse sair.

\- Veja bem, tenho certeza que procura seu amigo. - o sorriso de Kiara se alargou. - McDonagh, não é mesmo?

Kiara ia tomar uma atitude digna de uma sonserina, mas, veja bem, não queria perder pontos para sua casa, muito menos uma detenção desnecessária. Viu que Deric parecia muito interessado no que tinha a dizer. Clayworth não parecia do tipo que iria desistir sem um excelente motivo. Deric queria saber, porém não queria ser chantageado por uma aluna, isso seria absurdo e vergonhoso. Ao mesmo tempo, sem poder aparatar dentro das terras da Escola, fazia com que pudesse passar a noite inteira procurando a festa sem encontrar absolutamente nada.

\- Sabe onde ele está? - perguntou desconfiado.

\- Sei. Mas como você vai me mandar para a detenção, não tenho porque dizer. - respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

\- Eu não vou denunciar você, nem ninguém se me disser onde ele está. - Deric estava resoluto.

\- Pois bem. Torre de astronomia, na festa de aniversário de Lilia Beloskvic. - Kiara respondeu. - A senha para entrar é Rasputin.

\- Obrigado, Srta. Collins. - Deric estava grato, sem essa informação não teria como encontrar Sean.

\- Boa noite, Sr. Clayworth. - respondeu com um sorriso encantador.

Deric se censurou mentalmente mais uma vez, afinal, como não cansava de se lembrar era uma aluna, parecia diferente dos demais, mas era apenas mais uma aluna. Apenas uma aluna, possivelmente, como todas as outras garotas de sua idade. E qualquer pesamento para além desse era uma violação de milhares de normas da escola e códigos sociais. Ele mesmo reprovava esse tipo de atitude e pensamentos destinados a estudantes.

Kiara voltava para a Torre da Grifinória, caminhando tranquilamente, apesar das feições sisudas, Clayworth era um homem muito bonito, mas do tipo que não fazia questão nenhuma de saber o efeito que causava nas pessoas, ou não dava qualquer importância, diferente de McDonágh que não só tinha plena consciência como parecia usar isso em seu favor deliberadamente. Queria ser uma mosca para ver o que iria acontecer, seria deveras interessante, porém, estava cansada demais para voltar para a festa.

_-ALLM-ALLM-ALLM-_

Caminhava pelo principal corredor que levava a torre de astronomia e os alunos que o viam, rapidamente sumiam pelos corredores, possivelmente de volta para suas casas. Deric via um padrão de trajes e era muito óbvio que não estava trajado para a ocasião com seu jeans e camiseta surrados. Mas pouco importava, tinha uma tarefa a cumprir. Pensava que iria se levantar de madrugada e fazer a gentileza de deixar Sean dormindo enquanto ia até os portões da escola, porém quando se levantou a cama ao lado estava vazia e nem qualquer sinal do outro auror na sala. Ainda não podia acreditar que Sean estava confraternizando com os alunos. E, ainda por cima, em uma festa que, obviamente, não era autorizada pelos Professores.

Falou a senha dada por Kiara e passou pela barreira do encantamento, pode ouvir a música e as vozes. Subiu as escadas até o topo da torre e se deparou com uma cena um tanto quanto inesperada. Sean com a varinha na mão, um estudante também com a varinha em punhos e outra aluna entre os dois com uma expressão de quem seria capaz de soltar uma imperdoável nos dois. Sem contar a rodinha de alunos gritando "Briga! Briga! Briga!". Em geral era uma pessoa calma, mas sentiu o sangue subir rapidamente por sua cabeça, sua expressão ficando mais fechada que o de costume. Furou a roda de alunos, para chegar ao centro da confusão.

\- McDonágh! O que você pensa que está fazendo?! - a a voz era firme e a fúria contida não era disfarçada.

\- Deric? - o irlandês engoliu em seco. - Não fui eu quem começou.

\- Não me interessa quem começou! Já que está com tanta energia, tenho uma tarefa para você. Você vai até o portão aguardar uma aluna que está chegando em Hogsmeade via rede de flu. AGORA!- Deric olhou para os alunos ao redor. - A festa acabou! Eu não irei delatar para os Professores se vocês sumirem da minha vista em 30 segundos!

Os alunos olhavam Deric atônitos, paralisados e sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Lilia sentia lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos , se não fosse Sean e Leonides, sua festa teria sido um sucesso. Mas agora, estava arruinada, completamente, arruinada. Não era assim que planeava passar seu aniversário de 17 anos! Não esperava isso da comemoração de sua maioridade. O auror tirou um relógio de bolso dourado das vestes. Abriu e olhou todos ao redor, começando a contar em alto e bom som:

\- 30... 29... 28...

Os estudantes surgiam de todos os lugares, correndo pelas escadas como uma manada gnus em disparada sendo perseguidos por predadores. Viu que Lilia o olhava com ódio, não só para ele, para Sean também, possivelmente por ter estragado a festa. Logo viu o garoto que enfrentava Sean tocar gentilmente no braço dela, apoiando uma mão no alto das costas dela e a guiar para as escadas com calma e sumir de seu campo de visão. Assim que estavam sozinhos, Deric olhou severamente para Sean:

\- Francamente, McDonágh! Onde você estava com a cabeça? - Deric começou o sermão não se importando com a altura de sua voz. - Participar de uma festa não-autorizada dos ALUNOS? Eu não sei o que se passa nessa sua cabeça, mas não se esqueça que temos uma missão aqui.

\- Que horas a aluna chega? - Sean perguntou com a cara fechada, sem querer dar corda ao assunto.

\- Não sei. O Ministério já a liberou, mas parece que ela recusa a sair sem alguns pertences dela... Não chegou ainda por futilidades. - respondeu levemente mais calmo. - Eu ia cuidar disso e te deixar descansar, porque hoje cedo temos a reunião com o Sr. Ó'Cónnor. Mas já que está animado o suficiente para brigar com alunos como um adolescente imbecil, vai cuidar disso enquanto eu descanso.

\- Alguma previsão de que horas ela chega? - Sean insistiu, porque não estava a fim de passar a madrugada inteira esperando.

\- Pode ser que ela chegue daqui a cinco minutos ou daqui a cinco horas, eu não sei! Tudo depende da hora que liberarem os pertences dela. - Deric guardou o relógio e colocou a mão nos bolsos e disse com um sorriso cínico antes de deixar Sean sozinho: - Boa sorte!

_-ALLM-ALLM-ALLM-_

A torre de astronomia estava realmente vazia. Clayworth realmente conseguiu acabar com uma ótima festa. Leo havia acompanhado Lilia, Aelia e Dylan até a sala comunal da Sonserina depois de todo o tumulto, tentou falar com a russa, mas ela subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino, sem lhe dar a chance de falar qualquer coisa. Dylan disse que era melhor dar um tempo e subiu com Aelia logo atrás da amiga. Permaneceu mais um tempo na sala comunal e quando decidiu ir para seu próprio quarto, viu as três descerem as escadas. Não demorou muito para Alberich aparecer e os quatro sumiram pelo corredor que levava às masmorras. Lilia parecia mais tranquila nesse momento e usava brincos diferentes do que os que estava na festa.

Leo subia as escadas com calma. Queria pedir desculpas, afinal, uma parte da culpa para o aniversário de Lilia ter acabado de forma tão tumultuada era dele. Ouviu passos contra o metal das escadas e se virou para trás, vendo McDonágh subir logo em seguida. Ficou tenso, não queria brigar com o auror de novo, mas havia sido ele quem puxou a varinha primeiro, o que ele esperava? Que Leo ficasse imóvel enquanto era estuporado?

\- Como vai, Fawley? - Sean perguntou casualmente coma expressão mais leve, sem traços de segundas intenções. - Desculpe por mais cedo. Normalmente não faço essas coisas, mas não tenho tido dias muito tranquilos aqui na escola.

\- Tudo bem, acho que fui um pouco longe demais nas provocações, também. - respondeu Leo com uma expressão mais leve.

Sentia a tensão em seus ombros ir embora aos poucos. Agora, era só se desculpar com Lilia e sua noite terminaria melhor do que imaginava há algumas horas atrás. Parou nos degraus esperando que Sean o alcançasse, não tinha porque criar uma cisão entre eles. Percebeu que o irlandês não havia relaxado como ele, ainda mantinha a expressão tensa, mas parecia ser algo próprio, pois parecia absorto em pensamentos. Sentiu Sean lhe encarar, ainda tenso. Será que precisaria de sua varinha novamente?

\- Pronto pra bronca? - o auror perguntou tentando deixar o tom mais leve, porém sem sucesso, era óbvio que alguma outra coisa o preocupava e parecia não ter nada a ver com o quase-duelo dos dois.

\- Como assim? - Leo questionou.

\- Se você acha que a Lilia vai deixar o que fizermos passar em branco, está muito enganado! - Sean ainda acrescentou: - Pelo que eu conheço dela, vamos ouvir poucas e boas, mas acho que merecemos.

\- Vocês se conhecem a muito tempo? - Leo sondou, queria saber exatamente o tipo de relação que os dois tinham.

\- Nos conhecemos no ano passado. - Sean respondeu. - A Yse namorava o meu irmão e nos apresentou durante as férias. Nós saímos algum tempo durante as férias de verão dela, mas nós não dávamos certo juntos, muitos segredos e não havia muitos sentimentos envolvidos. Sabe como é?

Leo acenou com a cabeça concordando, sabia muito bem como era. Dylan o chamava de "come-quieto" com certa frequencia. Mas diferente das outras garotas, sentia algo além de atração física por Lilia, o jeito misterioso e cheio de segredos dela lhe intrigava. Tinha de admitir que sentiu um estranho alívio nas palavras do auror, significava que os dois não tinham mais nada. Ao mesmo tempo não significava que Lilia e ele poderiam ter alguma coisa em qualquer momento do futuro próximo ou distante.

\- Se quer saber, acho que você tem mais chances do que eu tive. - Sean falou com um sorriso.

\- Não acho, ela parece ficar muito irritada toda vez que falo com ela. - Leo respondeu, afinal, não estava acostumado a esse tipo de reação quando conversava com alguma garota da escola. Em geral, elas ficavam extasiadas de alegria quando ele falava com elas.

\- Acredite, é uma reação emocional de Lilia Beloskvic, e é mais do que eu consegui em todas minhas tentativas.

Subiram o pequeno trecho restante da escada em silêncio.

Chegando ao topo da torre, viram Aelia, Dylan e Alberich usando magia para recolher copos, garrafas e papéis que sujavam o local e colocar em sacos de lixo. Lilia estava um pouco mais afastada, desfazendo a mesa de bebidas. Pareciam ter pressa e com razão, se amanhecesse e algum vestígio da festa sobrasse, sem dúvidas a diretora começaria a investigar, além de aumentar a frequencia com que os professores patrulhavam os corredores da escola. Sean chamou a atenção de todos limpando a garganta. Os três ignoraram a presença dos dois, continuaram com suas tarefas, mas Lilia ergueu os olhos azuis acinzentados e, assim que os viu, parecia que seus olhos ardiam em brasa e isso, definitivamente, não era um bom sinal.

\- Olha só, quem apareceu! - falou a russa com um tom de falsa surpresa e muito sarcasmo. - Se não são as duas criaturas desprezíveis que arruinaram, _destruíram_ minha festa de aniversário!

\- Não foi intencional. - Sean respondeu rapidamente, pegando uma das mãos da russa e a beijando como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. - Me desculpe, Lil.

\- Eu sei que extrapolei todos os limites, aliás, nós extrapolamos. - Leo respondeu com calma e fazendo uma leve reverência, realmente sentia remorso, pois não era sua intenção arruinar a festa. - Eu peço mil desculpas, nem sei como me redimir, Srta. Lilia Beloskvic.

\- Que bom que os senhores sabem que não foi intencional e que extrapolaram todos os limites. Mas isso não resolve e não muda o fato que vocês _arruinaram_ tudo. - era óbvio que Lilia estava realmente brava. - E outra... Vocês pensam que eu sou o que? Um troféu para ser disputada? Um objeto qualquer? Vocês são dois trasgos montanheses!

Sean e Leo ficaram mudos. De certa forma, ambos sentiam como duas crianças levando bronca de suas respectivas mães por terem feito algo errado. Mas, não tinham o que falar a respeito disso. Realmente, não só haviam ultrapassados os limites, como haviam ignorado completamente os apelos de Lilia para que fossem pessoas civilizadas e baixassem as varinhas. Ela não queria brigas dentro de sua festa que, normalmente, iria até quase o amanhecer. O que as pessoas iriam falar da festa, agora? Além do mais, havia o problema Clayworth, quem garantia que ele não ia contar para algum Professor?

\- Acho que o Deric teria acabado com sua festa de qualquer jeito, com briga ou sem briga. - Sean respondeu. - Mas acho que certinho do jeito que ele é, se ele disse que não vai delatar, ele realmente não vai.

\- Acha que pode confiar nele? - Leo duvidava, Clayworth não parecia o tipo de pessoa que simplesmente fingia que algo errado jamais tivesse acontecido, tinha certeza que ele não perdoava nem os próprios erros.

\- Não se preocupem, ele sempre cumpre o que promete. O problema é, como ele me achou aqui? - Sean ainda se questionava, pois havia a senha para acessar a festa. Contudo, Deric poderia, facilmente, ter ameaçado algum aluno que teve a infelicidade de cruzar no corredor com o auror mal-humorado.

\- Não importa agora. - declarou Lilia, seu tom de voz estava mais leve. - Para a sorte de vocês, estou mais animada, graças às minhas amigas. - Lilia falou indicando os brincos que usava, um par de brincos de pedras, parecia um botão de rosas, mas Leo notou que os botões estavam se abrindo aos poucos. - Se terminarem de limpar as coisas aqui para nós, eu deixo isso para trás.

\- Tudo bem.- Leo suspirou, estava cansado, mas valia o trabalho, realmente tinha se comportado de forma inadmissível.

O sonserino pegou sua varinha de ébano, com núcleo de fibra de coração de dragão, era uma varinha simples, preta, reta, sem detalhes além do punhal. Sem muita resistência Fawley começou a retirar os itens de decoração do teto. Já Sean fez uma careta meio contrariada, teria que acordar cedo, muito cedo, mesmo assim, sentia que deveria se redimir e por isso pegou sua varinha de freixo e núcleo de pelo de unicórnio, similar a de Dylan, a diferença é que apenas o punho era entalhado em motivos e arabescos celtas, das vestes e retomar o trabalho que Lilia fazia anteriormente. Os outros três guardaram suas varinhas contentes com a folga.

\- Então, teremos uma folga? - Alberich sorriu animado, adorava organizar festas, mas não era fã de arrumar tudo depois.

\- Eu estou morta! - cometou Aelia, em meio a um bocejo contido. - Vamos? Ainda tenho de tirar a maquiagem.

\- Boa noite. - Dylan disse, descendo as escadas primeiro e sendo seguida por Aelia e Alberich.

Lilia também descia as escadas, mas antes de sair do campo de visão dos dois, virou-se com um sorriso largo, mas levemente sádico e disse num tom divertido:

\- Divirtam-se, meninos! - virou as costas e foi embora com os outros.

_Continua..._

* * *

*_Escadas para os Dormitórios_ \- Na Grifinória, existem duas escadas na Sala Comunal, uma que leva ao dormitório feminino e outra que leva ao dormitório masculino. Na era dos Fundadores, quando Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Griffindor, Helga Hufflepuff e Salazar Slytherin fundaram Hogwarts, eles decidiram colocar um encantamento que transforma a escada para o dormitório das meninas em um escorregador caso meninos tentem entrar lá, mas não na que leva ao dormitório dos meninos. Isso porque os fundadores acreditavam que as meninas eram mais confiáveis. Supõem-se que nas outras casas exista também algum tipo de mecanismo semelhante.

*_Lightning__ W_ \- Como são 10 anos depois de HP... Presumimos que as Firebolts já estivessem obsoletas ou antigas... Por isso, criamos a Lightning W, Vassoura mais rápida no mundo bruxo do momento! E o maior desejo dos jogadores de Quadribol!

Hey, people!

Bom, é isso ai... Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

E, mais uma vez, mil perdões pela demora! A vida não me deu tempo pra escrever direito! Mas aumentei o tamanho do capítulo pra compensar!

Apesar da Miyo não ter comentado... Ela disse que quase teve um treco lendo, de tanto que adorou! Hehehehe!

Ela também pediu pra eu perguntar o que estão achando das capas! Sintam-se livres para dar a opinião de vocês! E pra quem acompanha AHDH da Miyo... Se quiserem comentar da Capa que fui eu quem fiz... Fiquem à vonts!

COmo sabem, dúvidas, críticas e sugestões são sempre muito bem vindas! Os comentários de vocês sempre dão um super incentivo para continuarmos escrevendo, por isso... Deixe sua review! :D

É isso ai, gente!

Beijos!

Até o próximo!


	6. AVISO I

Olá...  
Muito tempo sem notícias! Eu sei! =/  
Mas leiam tudo, please?

Bom... Como começar? O fato é, faz tempo que eu não atualizo a ALLM e a Miyo não atualiza a AHHD.

O ponto é... Nós começamos a escrever as histórias sabendo onde queríamos que terminassem... Mas sem saber como levar tudo isso lá.

Depois de um tempo distante com meus projetos... E um fim de semana instrutivo aprendendo mais sobre Escrita Criativa... Descobri que a falha fundamental dessa Fic era a falta de Planejamento da História e, posteriormente dos Capítulos.

Dessa forma, eu e a Miyo conversamos e decidimos, inspiradas em um outro autor de Fanfics que lemos, fazer um Reboot completo de nossas fics! Ou seja, vamos começá-las de novo e com, possivelmente, uma formatação diferente! Tudo bonitinho e planejadinho! =D

As mudanças fundamentais serão:

As duas Fanfics irão virar uma só com duas autoras. Honestamente não fazia muito sentido, já que estávamos usando personagens da outra a todo momento!

Os Canons serão melhor trabalhados.

A história irá mudar um pouco em relação a seu foco.

Quem tem personagens na fic e era leitora ativa, vai poder reformular a ficha se assim desejar.

Possivelmente reduziremos a quantidade de personagens, vamos começar cortando quem nem aparece e nem lê.

Por hora é isso... Por enquanto vou publicando aqui mesmo as informações como se fosse capítulo novo. Se alguém tiver alguma dúvida, só me enviar inbox ou um e-mail... Meu e-mail pessoal é (arroba)

Acho que por hora é isso!

Beijos!

Em breve teremos mais notícias.


	7. AVISO II

Hey, gente!

Já estamos reformulando e reescrevendo a fic!

Então, quem ainda não mandou, quanto mais rápido mandar a reformulação da personagem, melhor!

Aviso final... Fizemos um perfil conjunto procurem pelo autor (writer) MiyoIIKitSama ou https:[barra barra]www[ponto]fanfiction[ponto]net[barra]u[barra]2006931[barra]MiyoIIKitSama que, a partir de agora, tudo será postado lá... Só substituir o que está em texto pelo sinal indicado.

É isso!

Beijos!


End file.
